Stardom
by Babys2245
Summary: Troy and Taylor struggle with all the hardships that come along with Troy being one of the new young stars in the NBA. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**Here's the first chapter of my new story and I hope you guys enjoy this one just as much as you all enjoy my other stories. Please Read and Review and tell me what you all think. **

Chapter One

"Ouch, stupid pants' leg." Troy smiled as he heard his girlfriend's voice through the darkness of his bedroom rolling over onto his side he face the direction where his girlfriend was currently trying to put on her clothes. Reaching over towards the nightstand he turned it on and smiled at her look of surprised that spread over her features.

"You know, baby it would help if you turned on the lights. You might actually see better." He said grinning at her. She rolled her eyes and quickly pulled on her pants. Troy laid his head on the pillow and watched her for a moment. "You forgot some things." He said as she pulled on her shirt.

"Well there were some parts of my clothing I couldn't reach." She giggled as both their eyes went up to the ceiling where they could clearly see a pair of pink panties twirling around on the fan. "Care to tell me again how that got up there."

"Um, I really don't remember." He said unable to hold back his laughter any longer, lying back on the bed he laughed. She watched him for a moment before going over to her purse and searching through it for her keys. When he heard the keys he sat up and looked at her. "Baby, you don't have to leave already do you," he looked at the alarm clock on the side of his bed. "I mean don't you want to just lounge around with me for one morning."

"I'm sorry baby but I have school."

"Taylor." He whined, making his bottom lip pout out as he tried his best to pull out his puppy dog face. She walked over to the side of the bed and kissed him softly before stepping back successfully avoiding his arms they were trying to pull her down onto the bed. "Taylor, baby come on just one more hour." He pouted as he looked up at her with a smile on his face as she bent down and kissed him again. This time he did catch her and pulled her down on top of him. "My Ms. McKessie I think I like these type of good-byes." He said kissing her passionately and rolling her over so that she was on her back. Giggling Taylor kissed him back, before placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Baby, I have got to get back to the dorms."

"I don't know why you just don't move in with me." He said in her ear, before lowering his head and kissing her collar bone. Taylor shuddered beneath him making Troy smile at his ability to make her lose her self-control. That was one of the things he loved about their relationship. They could make each other lose control in a good way.

"Because if I did we would never go anywhere and then you would get in trouble with the team and I would probably never show up for my classes." She said out of breath as he continued to kiss her all over her expose skin that he could reach.

"Just tell them that you taking a very involved study in anatomy and the process of sexual gratification." He mumbled against her skin, never stopping his kissing.

"Troy, even though your suggestion is…is good. I would rather go to school early and avoid the paparazzi that are waiting outside your house. Cause I don't know about you but I don't like people following me around with cameras trying to take a picture of me studying, drinking a Pepsi or going to my classes." Troy sighed and buried his head in the crook of her neck.

"Fine, but you better call me." He whispered as he captured her lips in another kiss, before rolling off of her. Taylor got out of the bed, and went back over to her purse and taking out her keys; Troy rolled out of bed, and pulled on his shorts. "Alright let me walk you to the door." He said as he grabbed her hand with in his. Together they walked downstairs, Troy paused at his front door bending down he pecked her, Taylor deepen the kiss but Troy pulled his mouth away and stepped back. "Don't want to start nothing we can't finish." Taylor blushed and shook her head.

"Alright baby…I'll see you later and I will call you alright maybe sometime tonight when your game is over." Troy thought about that for a minute before shrugging.

"Maybe around twelve."

"Alright then I'll call you sometime after that, good luck on your game and I'm sorry I couldn't come." Troy nodded and watched as she walked outside.

"Love ya baby." He called after her as she made it to her car, Taylor turned around and smiled shyly.

"Love you too."

A little over an hour later, Taylor entered her apartment style dorm that she shared with Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi. With a sigh she quickly made her way over to her room, but stopped when she heard someone coming out of their room. Turning around she expected to see Gabriella with a smirk on her face, however all she saw was Sharpay watching her curiously from her doorway. "What are you doing coming in here at five in the morning?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't aware that I had to answer to you…after all last time I checked I was a grown ass woman." Sharpay rolled her eyes at Taylor's defensiveness and just shook her head.

"I was just wondering."

"Whatever, Sharpay." Taylor said as she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She immediately went over to her closet and took out some blue jeans and a nice pink sweater, and laid them on her bed. She sighed when she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Walking over she opened it and saw Sharpay standing on the other side.

"Taylor can I come in?" she asked

"Sharpay what is it?" Taylor asked walking away from the blonde headed girl and going over to her computer and getting it out of sleeper mode. Sharpay came in fully and closed the door.

"I know you're still made with me and Chad for getting together but come on it's been awhile now and I would really like it if we were friends again." Taylor pressed the print button so her paper could print and turned around and looked at her roommate.

"I am over it."

"Then why did you snap on me a few moments ago." Taylor rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"Because I don't like people questioning me when I feel like they have absolutely no right to do so, and that's exactly what you did Sharpay."

"So you aren't mad at me and Chad."

"I don't care anymore…if you two want to be together who am I to get in your way. Besides it's not like you cared judging by the way you two got together." Taylor said calmly noticing how her words had made Sharpay wince.

"Taylor come on I thought you forgave us."

"I did otherwise one of us one not be living here right now." Taylor said as she stapled her papers together. "Look I would rather not talk about this right now I have to get ready for my class and I can't do that sitting here talking to you." She replied with sigh, Taylor didn't want to get into a conversation like this today. She had just had a wonderful night with Troy and she didn't want get angry at least not now when she could feel his lips on her skin.

"Fine…I'll leave you alone." Sharpay whispered as she turned around and left the room closing the door. Taylor just sighed and looked at her door for a moment before turning around and getting her papers together before heading into the bathroom to get dressed, besides today was going to be her very first day of dissenting and she didn't want to miss out.

"Alright class, turn in your papers and get ready for a dissection on the fetal pig." Dr. Laud said as he stood behind his desk taking the papers from his students. Taylor reached into her rolling book bag and pulled out her paper. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around; she looked into the hazel eyes of a young African American male who was about her age.

"You think maybe you and I could be partners…oh and by the way my name is Wesley York." Since Gabriella was in an entire different lab class, Taylor knew she needed a lab partner. Glancing back up front for a moment thinking over her options, he did seem like a nice guy and if her memory served her correctly he was also pretty smart.

"Sure okay and my name is Taylor McKessie." She said as she moved to get up to go hand in her paper, Wesley stopped her though and held out his hand.

"I'll go turn that in you just go and make sure we get the biggest pig and the best lab station." He said with a wink as he took her paper and headed down to the front. Taylor smiled and got her things together before heading into the adjoining lab room that was connected to the lecture room.

She and Wesley had been working quietly for a good twenty minutes getting most of their assignment finished before Wesley decided to ask her some questions. "So what do you want to be?" Taylor looked up from the pig and glanced over at Wesley.

"I'm trying to become a surgeon."

"A surgeon huh…well I want to be a surgeon too and a physical therapist. I was thinking about doing both on my own time you know." He replied as Taylor handed him one of the pig's organs and he sat it on their other tray.

"Both wow, I guess you're going to be a busy man."

"Not if I open my own personal business."

"Like a private practice." She asked as she made another incision on the pig in front of her.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do." He replied with a smile as he looked at her. "You know you're sort of young to be in medical school you look about twenty-two."

"I am young but me and my friend Gabriella went through UCLA pretty quickly." She said with a shrug as she continues to take out the organs and hand them to Wesley. "You know we are going to have to be partners for the rest of the semester."

"I know…I've watched you in lecture before and one of the reasons I picked you is because you're smart. I mean you're real smart." He whispered making Taylor blush as she paused in her dissection.

"Thanks, and you're pretty smart yourself."

"Thanks." He replied as they returned to their work, determine to finish and have everything right. As Taylor worked she wondered how Troy was doing at his early morning meeting downtown at the arena.

Troy sat in his locker getting ready; his mind however was still on Taylor and what they had done last night. He looked up as laughter came through the entrance. Trevor Jones the Lakers center and Jackson Piper their shooting guard were the ones making so much noise. They saw him and walked over giving him a hearty handshake. "What's up Troy." They exclaimed as they moved over to their lockers. "You ready to beat the Clippers, man." Troy nodded his head as he continued to tie up his shoes.

"You guys going to go out there for shooting practice."

"Yeah, man but it's not like you need too. You've been shooting lights out all season." Trevor said with a chuckle. "I mean come on man, it's the L.A. Clippers we don't need that much practice."

"I think a shooting practice would be good."

"Yeah, isn't your boy on that team or something?" Jackson asked, Troy sighed and nodded his head for a moment as he thought about Chad. The thought that came to his mind though was that the man he had called a friend for most of his life had turned into a backstabbing liar. Even though he was happy with Taylor he was still hurt over how everything went down about a year ago.

"I would like to say that he is my friend."

"Yeah man whatever he did take your girlfriend-."

"Right from up under your nose." Jackson added, only fueling the fire in Troy as he thought about the pain he felt when he discovered that Chad and Sharpay were together. Waving his hand dismissively in the air Troy leaned back in his locker and smiled.

"I don't care anymore man…" Troy said watching as big smiles spread over his friends' faces.

"Seems like someone's got themselves a woman." Trevor exclaimed with a smile on his face. "So when do we get to meet this woman."

"I don't know when I think you're ready." Troy said laughing along with his friends. The truth was he wasn't sure if Taylor would want to meet Jackson and Trevor, even though on the outside they seemed like pretty cool guys he knew first hand how they were. They were practically the biggest womanizers on the team, and Troy didn't know how well that would play off with Taylor if she somehow found out about their womanizing ways. He knew she was reluctantly to really get into a relationship with him because of Chad and how he had cheated on her. So he knew that if she saw him with these guys she might even doubt fidelity.

"Yo, man we're going to win this game tonight right."

"Of course." Troy said as he put on his warm-up jersey and stretched. "We are going to the playoffs, and nothing is going to stand in our way."

"You got that right." Trevor said with a smile as he started putting on his warm-up clothes as well. "This is our year."

That night around midnight Troy was sitting up in bed watching the highlights of his game on ESPN. The Lakers had publicly embarrassed the Clippers by winning by twenty-three points. He was constantly glancing at his phone waiting for Taylor to call him up. Finally around twelve fifteen his phone rang reaching over he picked it up with a smile on his face. "Hello."

"Hey baby, how was the game."

"Why don't you come over tonight and I'll tell you all about it." He said leaning back on his bed after muting the television. He smiled when he heard, Taylor giggle before answering.

"What if I told you that I'm already outside your house?"

"Are you?"

"Yeah, I am besides tomorrow's Saturday and I guess I've decided to go ahead and let you get to see how it is to wake up with me beside you." Troy didn't need to be asked a second time he got up and went downstairs and opened his front door and smiled when he saw Taylor standing in his doorway.

"Why hello sexy." She smirked at his endearment and placed her hands on her hips.

"Sexy…last time I checked my name was Taylor."

"And last time I checked I called you sexy…matter of fact last night I didn't hear you complaining." He whispered into her ear as he leaned towards her. Smiling Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Troy returned the kiss hungrily and picked her up. Both of them were not aware though of the camera man hiding out in the bushes taking picture after picture of them both.

Troy carried Taylor upstairs and laid her down on his bed, before crawling onto it and pulling her into his side. "I missed you tonight at the game."

"I'm sorry I'll try to make the next one baby." She said kissing him on the forehead. "So how did you do?"

"Well the TNT commentators said I was playing like Magic Johnson baby. I scored thirty- three points and also had about twenty-five assists." He said excitedly. "I just might get MVP this year or maybe just rookie of the year but I am going to get me some hardware." He said kissing her again. Taylor giggled as he got up and straddled her, his legs going over her hips. Bending down over her he kissed her on the lips before moving his head down and kissing her on the ear lobe. "Girl, did you know you were sexy."

"You tell me that just about every time I come over here."

"Then you should know that it's true right." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment, before smiling and kissing her again. She smiled even more and wrapped her arms around his neck as Troy lowered his body over hers as she whispered in his ear seductively.

"Play on player."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**Alright guys I hope you like this new chapter, please remember to Read and Review because I always like to hear what you guys have to say. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

Troy was the first one to wake up, and he did so with a smile on his face. Looking down he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face when he realized that in his arms he was holding Taylor. Bending his head he looked at her for a moment, before kissing her on her forehead. Sliding from beneath her, he knelt down by the edge of the bed and started to kiss her all over her face starting with her forehead, the her eyelids and ending with her mouth where he softly pecked her lips until she woke up. "Humm, I like that."

"See, this is what you're missing when you don't stay till morning." He whispered in her ear as she giggled at the feel of his breath on her neck. "Now don't you want to stay all the time?"

"Sure, I do Troy but then again I have school."

"What it's not like I don't have to go to work." He said leaning back on his heels; Taylor looked at him for a moment before blushing when she noticed that he was completely in the nude.

"Troy, if you going to just talk to me the least you could do is put on some underwear." He looked down at her and grinned before walking around to the other side of the room to his dresser. Taylor propped herself up on her elbow and looked at his backside. "Honey, did you know you had a muffin booty." He looked at her over his shoulder and made a surprised face before shaking his head.

"Um…no."

"Well you do," she said with a giggle as he pulled on his boxer shorts. Troy turned around and walked back over to the bed and slide in beside Taylor. Wrapping his arms around her she sighed and leaned against him. "Don't you have practice or something?"

"Nope not today…that was an impressive win and Coach Howard decided to let us have the weekend off since our next game isn't till next Friday. Hey do you think you can come to that game." Taylor who was resting her head on his uncovered chest looked up at Troy for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah I think I'll able to make it." She said, just as her cell phone went off glancing at Troy for a second who had rolled his eyes at the interruption she got up dragging the sheet with her and went to her purse that was currently sitting on the lounger on the other side of the room. "Hello." She answered.

"Taylor, its Gabriella oh thank god I found you…girls and I were getting worried." Gabriella exclaimed with a sigh. "Where are you?" Taylor glanced at Troy who was mouthing 'Who is it?' from across the room. When she mouthed back that it was Gabriella he nodded and fell back on the bed onto his back.

"Somewhere." Taylor answered evasively

"Okay fine you don't have to answer but did you forget what today was." Taylor thought for a moment her mind drawing a blank before she sighed and said.

"No, what's today."

"It's Ryan opening night…everyone said they were supposed to be there and then we're all going out to eat to celebrate…Taylor come on you promised months ago." Placing a hand on her forehead Taylor nodded and sighed for a moment.

"You're right I did…well when do we meet."

"It's at the UCLA center for performing arts…and we all agreed to meet there at five this afternoon." Taylor glanced over at Troy's alarm clock and sighed with relief when she read that it was only nine o'clock in the morning.

"Okay but will everyone be there." She said hinting at two certain people, she heard Gabriella sigh and then answer.

"Well Sharpay is Ryan's twin sister and Chad is her boyfriend so I think that they'll both be there. Sorry."

"No…no it's okay I can handle it. I don't want to feel like a fifth wheel but do you know if Troy is coming."

"Why don't you ask him I know he's there with you." Gabriella said

"What!"

"You and him aren't that good at hiding whatever attractive you both have for one another…Ray Charles could see it." She said laughing at Taylor's speechlessness. Taylor blushed and sighed.

"You could always read me."

"That's what best friends are for…now I better see you at UCLA this afternoon or I'm coming over to Troy's house and dragging you both out of there." She said with a giggle.

"Fine, we'll be there okay."

"Good. TTFN." Taylor smiled and hung up the phone, Troy was still on his back when he asked her a question.

"So who was that…I'm going to assume that it was Gabriella?" Taylor got up and walked back over to the bed only to be pulled down onto of Troy. She giggled as he rolled them over so that he was on top. "So what did she say?"

"She just called to remind me that we are supposed to go to Ryan's play tonight." Troy sighed as he remembered promising Ryan he'd been there months ago.

"I remember now what time or we suppose to meet up over there."

"Five."

"Damn that doesn't give us a lot of time." He mumbled before kissing her, Taylor sighed and pushed him up and off of her. He hit the bed with a moan and watched as she climbed out of bed and grabbed the silk robe he had bought her months ago.

"Exactly so I am going to go ahead and make us breakfast," she said as she brushed her hair out of her face. "You can come too, but you have to promise you won't distract me from cooking."

"Scouts honor." Troy stated cheekily, Taylor smiled and headed out the door going downstairs before she shouted back.

"You weren't even a scout, Troy."

After he pulled on some pajama bottoms he decided to wait for awhile by turning on the television and looking at ESPN to see what the sport analysis were saying about the action that had taken place last night. He was happy to see that his team's win last night had propelled them into first place by five games. Beating the L.A. Clippers had not only made his team first, it pushed back the Clippers to third place which made the Sacramento Kings second. When he thought that Taylor should be halfway through with breakfast he wonders downstairs with a huge smile on his face as the aroma of what she was cooking hit his nostrils. "Baby you're going to spoil me." He whispered as he entered the kitchen and walked up behind her putting his arms around her petite body and pulling her against him

"What are you talking about this is all for me." Taylor answered smartly before leaning against his chest and running her hands up and down his arms. Troy picked up one of the slices of apples she had cut up and brought the fruit to her mouth. Taylor took a bite and Troy smiled as she licked the tip of his finger before taking another bite. Once she had finished she removed herself from his arms and smiled. "We better stop before you either not everything off this table or carry me upstairs."

"You're right…I almost got carried away." He admitted blushing as he shrugged and walked over to her side of the table and pulling out her chair.

"Thank you, Troy." He kissed her cheek before moving away and going to his side of the table and getting into his seat. In companionable silence they ate their breakfast perfectly content with being in one another's company. The only sound in the kitchen was the sound of forks hitting the plates as they ate. Once they were finished Troy leaned back and patted his stomach.

"Tay, you know you could give my mother a run for her money."

"Well my mom always said the way to a man was through his stomach." Troy raised a eyebrow at her words and smiled.

"Well then you got me." Smiling she sat her fork down and looked at him for a brief moment before glancing down at her watch.

"We should be getting ready."

"It's only twelve." He exclaimed looking at her as if she was crazy, Taylor just stood up and looked at him for a moment.

"You and I both know that I need to go back to my dorm and get some clothing so I can." She was interrupted by Troy who shook his head and grabbed her hands.

"You're forgetting you've got ton of clothes here…remember every time you come over here you leave a whole outfit. It's gotten so bad that my mom came over here once and was asking me if I had a live in girlfriend, I mean you've got at least one third of my closet."

"Okay fine, but we still need to get ready now because who knows what type of distractions just might _pop_ up." Troy grinned at her choice of words and nodded his head in agreement.

"You're right who knows what just might _pop_ up." He said as he picked her up and carried back upstairs and into his bedroom.

Sharpay and Chad stood beside Gabriella at the entrance of the UCLA performing arts theater waiting on Troy and Taylor to show up. Sharpay brushed her blonde hair behind her ear and looked over at Gabriella who was nervously rocking on her heels. "Are you sure they're coming maybe you shouldn't have told them about us coming too."

"That would be incredibly stupid; you're Ryan's sister they'd had to know at least you would be here." Chad who had finally torn himself away from some fans of the Clippers walked back over to where Sharpay and Gabriella where chatting.

"Are they coming together?"

"Maybe they're still mad at us and don't want to show up." Sharpay said as she started to worry even more. Chad wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to his side, brushing his lips on her cheek he smiled reassuringly at his girlfriend.

"They aren't mad at us, I mean they still talk to us right so of course they aren't mad anymore." He whispered. Gabriella looked over at them and then twisted her fingers together nervously.

"I hope they show up soon, Kelsi and Jason can't keep those seats much longer with all these people showing up." Gabriella said with a nervous sigh as she looked out into the crowd coming into the theater. She smiled when she saw Troy and Taylor walking up the stairs quietly having a conversation amongst themselves. Waving her hands in the air she called out to them and couldn't help but keep the smile from her face as they saw her. Troy and Taylor came up the stairs and embraced their friend.

"Hey, Gabby how's your man holding up." Troy asked, Gabriella smiled at the mention of Ryan and immediately started talking about how nervous Ryan was and how she had to constantly tell him that he would do fine tonight in the play.

"He's doing better but he was a mess earlier this morning." She answered. Sharpay and Chad stood silently to the side not wanting to get in the way of Troy and Taylor greeting Gabriella.

"Well, did you guys see Sharpay and Chad?" Gabriella said trying the bridge the gap between her friends. Troy turned around and looked both Chad and Gabriella down while Taylor stood by his side like some silence force. Chad decided to break the tension and extended his hand towards Troy.

"Hey man, you played real well last night. Got people talking about you getting rookie of the year honors and things." He said with a smile as he looked at Troy hoping his old friend would shake his hand. Troy just nodded, ignoring the hand and forced a smile.

"Thanks, Gabby we better get inside so we won't mess the play I know Ryan will be upset if his girlfriend missed it." He said as he placed an arm around Taylor's waist and they followed Gabriella inside, Chad and Sharpay followed slowly trying not to let the cold shoulder that had been given to them by Troy and Taylor hurt them to much. Instead they tried to stay focus on Ryan and being happy for him.

Troy sat down by Taylor he had the end of the row, and Taylor was sitting next to Gabriella who was sitting next to Sharpay. Leaning back in his seat, Troy opened up the program he had been given at the door and flipped through it. "'Much Ado About Nothing', so who is Ryan supposed to be again." He whispered leaning down so he wouldn't disturb anyone else. Taylor looked up at him and pointed to Ryan's name on the program.

"He's Benedict, the main character…and he's suppose to fall in love with Beatrice." She said as Troy nodded his head and closed the program.

"Do you think I'll like it?"

"You're love it…it's one of my favorite Shakespeare plays by far." He nodded his head and quieted down as the curtains pulled back and the play started. The play was going real well, and Troy found himself enjoying the play and he had to admit Ryan was doing a hell of a job because there was no way he could remember half the things that Ryan had to remember and act out.

"I'll tell thee what, prince; a college of wit-crackers cannot flout me out of my humour. Dost thou think I care for a satire or an epigram? No: if a man will be beaten with brains, a' shall wear nothing handsome about him. In brief, since I do purpose to marry, I will think nothing to any purpose that the world can say against it; and therefore never flout at me for what I have said against it; for man is a giddy thing, and this is my conclusion. For thy part, Claudio, I did think to have beaten thee, but in that thou art like to be my kinsman, live unbruised and love my cousin." Ryan said, Gabriella leaned over towards Taylor and whispered.

"He's doing so well I don't know why he was so worried." She said with a smile spreading over her face as the actors finished the play.

"I know he did a good job." She said as they stood up and clapped as the actors came out and bowed. "Come on I know you want to see him when he comes off stage." Taylor said and with that everyone got up and headed towards the actors' entrance so they could wait for Ryan to make his exit. They stood out there for a good few minutes before came out; Gabriella went over to him and hugged him tightly.

"Baby, you did so good up there." He smiled and kissed her and the smiled at everyone else. "Come on we gotta go and make sure we get to the restaurant before they give away our table."

"Alright is everyone coming?" He asked knowing the tension between his sister and her boyfriend, and Taylor and Troy. Gabriella looked back at the group and they all nodded their heads. "Well come on then let's go."

"Taylor, you wanna go drop your car off at the dorms while I follow and then we'll drive over to the restaurant together." Troy asked as everyone started making their way out of the theater, he noticed how his question had gotten the attention of both Chad and Sharpay seeing as how they stopped to watch this interaction. Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"That would be fine, Troy."

"Gabriella, we'll meet you guys at Justin's okay." When Gabriella nodded Troy and Taylor made their way into the parking lot, and headed over to Taylor's dorm. Sharpay and Chad walked over to Gabriella and Ryan.

"What's going on with them?" Chad asked curiously as he looked out into the parking where he could see Troy's Mercedes Benz SLK 55 AMG pulling out behind Taylor black Camry. Gabriella just looked over at him and shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean they seem like friends to me."

"Or something more." He mumbled, Sharpay nodded her head in agreement as she and Chad walked towards his car.

Taylor parked her car, and quickly went over to Troy's car and climbed inside. As soon as she was buckled up he sped off down the road. She watched him briefly for a moment before asking. "Troy are you okay."

"I am fine, baby why."

"I've never seen you so upset before, are you sure you're doing okay." She said reaching over and placing her hand on his forehead to afraid to touch his hand since he was driving stick. Troy pulled up to a red light and looked up at her with a smile on his face.

"Baby, I'm fine…why?"

"You just seemed a little tense around Chad is all." Troy sucked his teeth at the mention of his friend's name, and starting driving again.

"I'm just not up for the bullshit." He mumbled as he turned onto the expressway and began heading towards their exit where Justin's was located. "Besides I'm just not in the mood to keep up appearances."

"Okay fine." She said, he looked over at her and sighed.

"Baby, come on now…you know I'm not jealous maybe a little upset over how he constantly thinks that everything is cool between us but for real I'm not jealous at all…I've got you and that makes me the luckiest man." She smiled at his words and just shook her head.

"You certainly know how to make a girl feel special."

"No, baby I only know how to make you feel special." He said winking at her before returning his full attention to the road. Moments later they pulled into the restaurant parking lot. They quickly made their way inside and saw their friends at a table in a secluded area after telling the hostess they were with that party they made their way over to the table. Troy pulled out Taylor's chair and then sat down in the only available seat which was next to Ryan. "So what did we miss." He asked looked at Ryan and Gabriella. Ryan looked at his sister and Chad and then back at Troy.

"My sister and Chad were just about to share some news." Troy glanced over at the pair before sighing and motioning for them to go ahead and tell their news. Chad and Sharpay shared a glance and then together they stood up holding hands. Troy leaned back in his chair, as they started to speak.

"Alright guys we've given this a lot of thought over the last few months and Sharpay and I have decided to-."

"Get Married!" Sharpay exclaimed holding out her hand to show off her huge diamond ring. Troy rubbed his forehead for a moment looking at them before glancing at the other people at the table. He was worried about Taylor who was just looking at them in shock before she got up and walked away, Troy immediately got up and followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far, because I am certainly having a fun time writing it. Please remember to Read and Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Three

It didn't take that long for Troy to find Taylor she was in the hallway that was leading to the restrooms. He paused outside the hallway for a moment before walking towards her and grabbing her arm. Taylor jumped and began to struggle but when she realized who was holding her arm she relaxed and allowed Troy to pull her into a tight hug and rubbed her back for a moment. Together they stood in the hallway drawing odd stares from the people who were walking by to use the restroom. Once he was sure that Taylor was calm, he pulled away from her and brushed some of her hair away from her face. "You alright?" she sighed and nodded her head before speaking.

"Just a lot of bad memories and insecurities…" Troy frowned at her words as he remembered how she and Chad had broken up. Even though he wasn't with Taylor at the time, he still wished she didn't have to go through the pain that Chad had put her through.

"Is it because he and Sharpay are getting married?"

"Yeah, getting married in like eight months after our broken engagement sort doesn't help with my self esteem." Taylor mumbled. Troy just held her as she vented. "I mean is something wrong with me…why did he think I wasn't marriage material but he's so quick to marry her."

"Baby, I don't know why he left you, and in my book that makes him the biggest fool of the century. And Taylor there is absolutely nothing wrong with you…you're beautiful, smart, about to become a surgeon, you have everything going for you…if Chad can't see that then he's a fool." Taylor smiled at his words and rubbed his arms.

"Thanks Troy…I don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Naw, baby you got it wrong I don't know what I did to deserve you." He said as he kissed her on the mouth. They stood in the hallway embracing until Troy felt someone tap him on his shoulder turning Troy looked at one of the restaurant workers.

"Excuse me this isn't your home so I suggest that you both quit the groping in this restaurant and either go to the restroom or back to your table." Troy looked him up and down before glancing at Taylor who was giggling while she rested her head on his chest.

"I guess we'll just go back to our…" he looked down at Taylor wanting her to decide where they would go next. He wasn't against just going back to the table and telling everyone that they would see them later and heading back to his house hopefully accompanied by Taylor. Looking up at Troy she realized that he was letting her decide where they would go. With a sigh she looked over his shoulder at the worker and spoke.

"We'll head back to our table."

"Thank you." He said walking away, Troy watched him for a few moments before sighed and dropping his hand to Taylor's waist and leading her out of the hallway. Leaning over he whispered in her ear.

"You sure about this…we don't have to stay if you don't want too."

"Troy, I'm okay…as long as I have you nothing that Chad or Sharpay can do will bring me down." She said with a heart-warming smile. Troy grinned down at her and winked.

"Now that's the Taylor Ann McKessie I know."

The private room was silent once Taylor and Troy left, Sharpay's smile fell off her face and she sat down in her chair and placed her hands over her face. Chad eyes were glued to the doorway where his friends had just exited. Ryan and Gabriella share a looked before Ryan smiled and reached over towards his sister and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations, Shar…I know you and Chad will be happy together." He said as he kissed her forehead and reached around her to shake Chad's hand. This seemed to bring, Chad out of his silence as he shook Ryan's hand.

"Thanks man…now all we gotta do is tell Mr. and Mrs. Evans." He replied softly as he wrapped an arm around Sharpay waist. She looked up and gave him a small smile. Gabriella and Kelsi shared a look from across the table; while Jason just sat there still quiet not knowing what to say.

"So when's the wedding." Sharpay and Chad brighten when Gabriella asked her question glad that not all their friends were angry at the idea of their marriage. Sharpay sighed and laid her hands in her lap.

"We plan on getting married sometime in summer." Sharpay said with a smile as she shared a look with Chad who just grinned at her. "You wanna see the ring." Gabriella nodded and Sharpay and Ryan tried seats and Kelsi got up and went over towards the girls and looked at the ring as well. Gabriella noticed that even though Sharpay was trying to appear happy she knew that Taylor and Troy getting up and leaving like they did had hurt the former ice queen. While Gabriella and Kelsi admired the ring, Sharpay's eyes were glued to the doorway. "Do you think they're coming back?" she asked Kelsi and Gabriella who looked up at her and shared a looked before answering.

"I hope so." Gabriella said being truthful she didn't want to lead Sharpay on and make her think that Taylor and Troy might come back. She was probably the only other person besides Troy who understood what Taylor had went through when Sharpay and Chad had gotten together. "But don't hold it against her if she doesn't show." Sharpay nodded and sighed.

"I won't… I just want us to be friends again." She whispered sincerely, as she looked at Kelsi and Gabriella.

"Then you have got to give, Taylor some time, because this time last year she was announcing her engagement to Chad and then two weeks later after had told her parents he took the ring back and got with you. To tell you the truth she's a hell of a lot better than me because I still wouldn't even want to be around you." Sighing Sharpay nodded just as Troy entered followed by Taylor. Everyone paused for a moment and looked at them; Troy cleared his throat and nodded towards both Sharpay and Chad.

"Congrats on the engagement." He said as he held out Taylor's seat, she smiled and sat down, leaning down he whispered. "Baby, you gotta say something." She sighed as he pulled away and sat down beside her.

"Yeah, congrats Sharpay…I hope Chad treats you good well not as well as he treated me but hopefully better." Jason choked on his drink and promptly spit it out onto the table, while Kelsi, Ryan and Gabriella just looked at Taylor in shock who was at the moment forcing a smile at Sharpay before cutting her eyes over at the reddening Chad. "I mean hopefully you can last more than two weeks, but than again I dated Chad for about three and a half years." Jason choked on his drink again but this time was able to swallow. Satisfied that she had said her piece, Taylor reached out for the wine bottle that was in the center of the table. Troy who had been sitting by her side silently reached out and took the bottle from her hand.

"Nope I don't think so." He said as he quickly handed the bottle to Jason who sat it on his end of the table.

"What I haven't even drank anything yet."

"And judging by how you're acting right now you don't need to drink anything." Troy whispered into her ear sternly, Taylor sighed and placed her hands in her lap. Chad looked at Troy and Taylor before clearing his throat.

"Um, thanks." He said softly trying to break the tension that seemed to have grown between them all. Sharpay went back to her seat, and Kelsi went back over towards Jason and patted his back. "Troy…I was wondering if I could talk to you in private."

"Talk to me…are you serious." He asked crossing his arms over his chest, as he looked between Sharpay and Chad. For only a brief moment he felt sorry for Sharpay and then he remembered how she had broken his heart a year ago to go with Chad.

"Come on man can we talk, I'd really like it if we could." He pleaded. "I think there are some things we need to get off our chests, and maybe we need to finally have that talk."

"I don't remember you and Sharpay sitting me down and having a long overdue conversation." Taylor said jumping into the conversation. "I guess I wasn't that important huh." She snapped glaring at both Sharpay and Chad. Sharpay sighed and looked across the table at Taylor.

"I'm so sorry that we did to you and Troy what we did…it was totally wrong of me of us and I wish we had gone about it a little differently and that's why I want to have a conversation with you as well."

"You must be seriously trippin' if you think I'm going to have a conversation with you, Sharpay…the only reason I am even here right now is because I promise Gabriella I'd be here for Ryan. I didn't come thinking that maybe we could repair our broken relationship because I don't care about fixing."

"Taylor, maybe you should hear her out." Gabriella said for the first time coming into the conversation before it got ugly. "I mean I know you want to put this behind you so maybe you should just listen to her."

"I don't think I can."

"Well what if, Troy goes and has his private conversation with Chad and you have yours with Sharpay and then you switch and you guys talk all this out." Taylor and Troy turned in their seats to glare daggers at Gabriella before sharing a look with one another.

"You think we should?" Troy asked Taylor as she sat in her chair looking as if talking to Sharpay and Chad wasn't one of the things she wanted to do tonight. "Come Tay, do you want to talk to them?"

"Sure, we gotta get this out of the way sometime soon." Gabriella clasped her hands together and smiled glad that at least she got Troy and Taylor to agree to talk to Sharpay and Chad. She was hoping that with this talk that maybe Troy and Taylor could put the pain behind them and get on with their lives. She knew they were together secretly, and maybe this is exactly what they need in order to make their relationship even better than what it is now.

"So when do you guys wanna talk and where?" Chad asked

"At my house tomorrow afternoon." Troy said not wanting to meet anywhere but his house. He knew Taylor wouldn't object so he wasn't concern about her feeling uncomfortable in his house.

"Fine we'll be there at three."

"Sounds okay with me, Chad." Troy said dismissively as he turned his attention to Gabriella. "So are we going to finish our dinner?"

Troy volunteered to drive Taylor back to her dorm, even though Gabriella and Kelsi said they could do it, but the truth was he wanted a little time with her before he let her go back to the dorm. They sat inside Dairy Queen with two blizzards in front of them. He watched as Taylor picked at the treat with little to no enthusiasm. "Baby, you alright are you still thinking about the whole Chad and Sharpay thing."

"Yeah, I don't know if I want to have a conversation with Sharpay and Chad…I don't want to know the details of their little sordid affair." Troy spooned off some of his blizzard held it up to Taylor's mouth. She looked him questionable and when he urged her with his eyes to taste it she did. He watched as she closed her eyes and licked her lips, and mentally had to take a deep calming breath so he wouldn't flip out and ravage her in the restaurant. "Thanks, that tasted good." She whispered softly her voice making Troy's hair on the back of his neck stand up. He shook his spoon at her and sighed.

"Baby please don't start something you can't finish." She winked at him and spooned off some of her ice cream and held it out for him to taste. Not needing to be told, he leaned forward and took the ice cream into his mouth.

"And believe me I can finish anything I start." She said with smile as he choked on the ice cream in his mouth and looked at him from across the table. Shaking his head he picked up a napkin and wiped his face before looking over at her.

"You enjoyed doing that."

"You know me so well." She said sweetly before spooning some of her ice cream and flicking across the table at Troy. The glob of vanilla ice cream landed on the tip of his nose. He froze shocked at her actions while Taylor just giggled and laughed.

"You're going to pay for that." He said as he wiped the ice cream off his nose and shot her a glare. Taylor just shook her head and moved to get out of the booth; however Troy caught her arm and pulled her into the seat with him. Then he spooned off some ice cream and put the spoon directly on her nose. The cold glob made Taylor do a mini scream before she quickly got up and grabbed a napkin and wiped her nose off. Troy just sat laughing, before he noticed her pouting. "Aww, come on baby you know I was just playing." He whispered as he got up and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know." She whispered as she stole another kiss, before brushing his hair off his face. "So are you sure you're going to let Chad and Sharpay in your house." Troy looked at her for a moment before shrugging.

"I guess, I mean you're going to be there so it won't be that bad, right." He said as he stepped away from her and picked up their blizzards. Walking over to the trashcan he threw them away and then grabbed Taylor's hand. "Come on…let me get you back to the dorms so you can get some sleep."

"Do we have too." She whined playfully, Troy smiled and led her out into the parking going over to her side of the car; he opened her door and helped her inside before going over to the driver's side and getting in. Moments later they were pulling out, and heading towards the UCLA dorms. They were silence for a little while, Taylor reached over and patted Troy's thigh. He spared her a glance before returning his attention to the road again.

"What baby." He asked

"I've been thinking maybe we should tell everyone about us. I mean Gabriella already knows and I just think that maybe we should go ahead and tell them." Troy sighed and pulled into the school dorms' parking lot. Turning off the car he turned and looked at her for a moment before leaning over and kissing her.

"I've never had a problem with telling anyone?" he whispered as he pulled away from her. "I just didn't tell anyone one because you always were talking about the paparazzi, and believe me I understand." He mumbled thinking about the annoying camera men whose soul purpose is to follow him and whoever he associates with around.

"We'll just tell our friends."

"Cool…I'm glad you want to do that." He said as he brushed his thumb over her cheek before leaning forward and kissing her again. "Now go ahead and go inside and get some sleep." He whispered. Taylor kissed him one more time before grabbing her purse and heading inside. Troy watched from his car window. She turned around at the entrance of the building and waved; Troy waved back and pulled off. As he was driving his cell phone went off, glancing down he looked at the caller Id and saw that it was his agent David Matthews. "Hello."

"Troy, my man do you have any idea what I am looking at right now in my home office." David asked, and judging by his voice Troy could tell that he was pretty upset. Turning onto the expressway Troy answered.

"I don't know votes for me on the All-Star ballot." Troy said laughing.

"Ha Ha Ha…very funny Troy…and you're no where near close to telling me what I'm looking at."

"So what are you going to tell me or what?"

"I'm looking at a picture of you and some black girl kissing outside of your house…she looks like your friend Taylor." Troy slapped a hand over his forehead and groaned, some damn paparazzi had taken pictures of him and Taylor.

"It is Taylor."

"So are you two an item." David asked, Troy nodded before speaking.

"Yes, we're an item."

"Well at least it's not something like a mistress or something like that, and you know when you go the late show next week that they're going to ask you some questions about her because everyone knows she used to go with Chad Danforth."

"What does that matter, he cheated on her and I was there to pick up the pieces." Troy said unable to control his anger. He heard David sigh and knew his agent was either placing a hand over his face or rolling his eyes towards the ceiling. David was probably the only person beside Taylor who could handle his attitude when it reached the point of unbearable.

"The Lakers don't want their star to but caught up in some scandal."

"Taylor and I have done nothing wrong."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you this but that's not how the magazines are running the story." Troy paused in surprise for a moment as he pulled into his driveway. He knew he had to ask but for the life of him he didn't want to. Taking a deep breath he looked he asked.

"What do you mean? What story are they running?"

"The headline is… 'The Affair that broke Chad Danforth's Heart'. My guess is that they're blaming you and Taylor for the break up between Chad and Taylor and painting Sharpay and Chad as the victims."

"Oh my God."


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Please remember to Review guys, I really need to know what you guys are thinking so I can decide which direction this story is going to go. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

Troy watched as Taylor paced back and forth in front of him in his living room, she had arrived earlier that morning and he immediately told her what his agent had told him the night before. "I can't believe that they had the nerve to post something like that." Troy nodded and continued to watch her from his spot on the sofa. "The damn nerve of those writers at those sorry ass magazines." He nodded again just letting her vent, he had gotten all his venting out the night before to his agent. "Troy, what's wrong with you? Are you not upset about this?" She asked turning around looking at him. He sighed and pushed himself up and off the sofa and walked towards her pulling her into his arms he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Baby, I am upset but you gotta remember I found out last night so I did all my venting last night…besides it will blow over."

"Blow over are you kidding me…I still attend UCLA, and all my classmates will be looking at me like I'm a slut or something."

"But you're not and you never will be." He said quickly wanting her to not even think like that. She sighed and shook her head before pulling out of his arms and going over towards the sofa. Troy followed and sat down beside her and pulled her into his lap. He lazily traced her dark thigh with his pale finger, and looked up into her brown eyes. "Baby, if anyone ever thought that about you then they're nothing but a fool and they certainly weren't your friends."

"I know."

"Good, I glad you know that so how about you act like it hmmm," he said as he pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Don't let these people bring you down, sweetie. When I go on the late show I promise you I will clear this whole damn mess up."

"And what are you going to tell them."

"Well I guess the first thing I should say is that, you are good in bed," he stopped and started laughing when he saw the way Taylor glared at him. "Just joking baby." He whispered as he leaned up and placed a kiss on her chin.

"You better be." He nodded and looked up at her suddenly getting serious; he cleared his throat and leaned back on the sofa so that they could lock eyes easier.

"The first thing I'd say is that I love you," he paused and looked at her with a smile on his face. "And that the events cited in that article are lies…we got together initially because we were hurt by Chad and Sharpay and that along the way we both fell in love and then decided to be together."

"Sounds good do you think they'll believe it."

"I don't really care if they believe it or not…all that matters to me is you." He whispered as he kissed her again just as they heard a car pull into the driveway. Gently sitting Taylor down and off his lap, Troy got up and went to the front door. "Tay, they're here." He called out; she stood and went to the front door as well. He glanced at her over his shoulder. "I guess me and Chad can go downstairs to the in-door court and you can take Sharpay to the den." He said just as he opened the door. Not even trying to smile he nodded his head at Sharpay and Chad. "Hello you two." Chad nodded his head and walked inside as Troy and Taylor stepped back allowing them room to enter. Closing the door behind them, Troy clasped his hands together and spoke. "Chad, you can come with me and Sharpay you just stay here with Taylor and talk." He said sending a warning look at Taylor which plainly said 'no fighting'. Taylor just sent him an innocent look and led Sharpay towards the den. Once the two women were alone, Taylor looked at Sharpay and moved to her favorite chair which was always Troy's favorite arm chair and sat down leaving the Sharpay with only the sofa and the love seat to choose from.

"Please have a seat." Taylor said softly, Sharpay watched her for a moment and sat down on the love seat; the two women looked at one another for a moment before Sharpay broke the silence.

"Taylor, I am so sorry that Chad and I did to you what we did and I know there is absolutely no way I could ever make it up to you but just so you know I am more than willing to try." She exclaimed, before sitting back and placing her hands in her lap. Taylor narrowed her eyes at the other woman before speaking.

"You damn right there is no way for you to make up for the pain you put me and Troy though."

"Taylor, please I just want us to go back to the way you and I used to be." Shaking her head and sighing Taylor looked away from Sharpay.

"We can't go back…I'll always remember how you were sleeping with my boyfriend and then how you broke up my engagement after two weeks. I will always remember how you let me go and call my parents telling them the so-called happy news of my engagement only to have to call back two weeks later and tell them that not only does Chad not want to marry me but that he was cheating on me with one of my best friends."

"Seems like you're doing fine to me," she paused as she looked at Taylor who had raised an eyebrow at her words. "I mean I see how you and Troy are now…anyone would have to be blind, deaf and dumb not to be able see the attraction between to two of you."

"This isn't about my relationship with Troy, Sharpay."

"But you are moving on with him aren't you?"

"What did I just say?" Sharpay jumped at how sharply Taylor said her last sentence, looking up at her friend she sighed.

"I know but I really want you to be happy…and Troy is a good man and I know he will treat you well." Sharpay said, Taylor was quiet so she decided to continue. "I don't know what came over me and Chad…but Taylor we really do love one another so much." Sharpay exclaimed hoping that she was getting through to Taylor since she was so quiet. "We never met to hurt you or Troy okay."

"So what you're saying is things just happened?"

"No, all I am saying that Chad and I love each other and we never met to hurt you or Troy." She whispered. "And I want us to be friends again, Taylor I want you to be in our wedding?" Taylor's mouth dropped opened as she gaped at Sharpay in disbelief, while Sharpay just looked at her hopefully.

"Do you think we should have left them up there alone?" Chad joked as he followed Troy downstairs; glancing over his shoulder Troy just looked at Chad whose smile immediately fell from his face.

"Let's leave the jokes out of this…last time I checked this was suppose to be a rather serious conversation." Chad nodded and sighed.

"I know it's suppose to be serious but I'm a little nervous man." He admitted hoping that Troy take it a little easy on him and not totally snap on him. He needed this conversation to go well. If there was one thing he missed since he hooked up with Sharpay it was his friendship with Troy, and he really wanted that back.

"Why should you be nervous you didn't do anything wrong right?" Troy mocked sending a glance over his shoulder at Chad who just sighed. Troy finally made it to the door and held it opened. "After you."

"Look man I know you still mad about what happened. And I know-."

"I'm not still mad you and Sharpay did what you did…I've come to accept that but that one thing I can't accept is that you hurt Taylor and you've been oblivious to her feelings ever since. What made you think announcing your engagement in front of her was a good idea when you haven't even taken the time to tell her that you were sorry."

"I didn't think-."

"That's right you didn't think at all and you hurt her, and that is one thing I will not stand for is you or anyone else hurting Taylor." Troy stated not allowing Chad to cut in and explain himself. When he finished Chad nodded and walked over towards the little stand of bleachers that Troy had put in his gym a summer earlier.

"You think I wanted to hurt her."

"Actions speak louder than words, Chad…let's look at the situation shall we. You and Taylor had been dating for three and half years." Troy said he paused and waited for Chad to tell him he was wrong. "Then you asked her to marry you basically a year ago, but nobody knew you and Sharpay who was my girlfriend at the time were sleeping together," he paused again and looked over at Chad who was just looking down at the ground dejectedly. "Then to top everything off you dumped her two weeks into her engagement and got with Sharpay publicly so judging by what happen I think you wanted to hurt Taylor and you did."

"I didn't mean too, Sharpay and I we are in love and we got together it was fate."

"Oh come on, then why did you stay with Taylor."

"I didn't know how to break it off, man I love her…I'm just not in love with her besides judging by the way you two act now I'm sure you're both happy with one another, and happy that we broke up with the both of you."

"Don't try to turn this around on us, Chad."

"Well are you happy with Taylor." Chad asked crossing his arms over his chest, Troy narrowed his eyes.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes I am happy with Taylor." Chad sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"Good she's a good woman Troy." He said looking at Troy he took a deep breath and spoke. "I want us to be friends again, I want us to be boys like we used to be…I mean our friendship goes all the way back to elementary school…do you really want to just toss that aside like yesterday's trash."

"I didn't do that, Chad you did."

"But still, you are the only one that can fix our friendship man…I can't do it only you so what do you say can we be friends again." He pleaded; Troy crossed his arms over his chest and thought about it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on man…I want my best friend back."

"I think I can work on that, Chad." Troy said softly as he looked at Chad for a moment seeing how Chad smiled and clasped his stood up to his full height. He patted Troy on the back cautiously.

"Now I think I can ask you this…what do you think about you being in my wedding, Troy? I mean it wouldn't be right if you weren't there standing beside me on the big day." Troy jerked around and looked at Chad in shock.

"No…no and hell naw." Taylor exclaimed, Sharpay's hopefully look immediately dropped off her face at Taylor's words. Shaking her head, Taylor got up and walked into the kitchen Sharpay however was right on her heels.

"You just can't say no and not give me a reason, Taylor."

"Um, let's see you and Chad made me look like a fool and now you want me to look like an even bigger fool by being in your wedding. Are you trying to torture me? No you're trying to humiliate me aren't you?"

"NO…I just want you to be apart of my wedding…I want all of my friends to be apart of the wedding and that means you too." Taylor leaned against the counter and shook her head, before standing on her tiptoes to grab a cup from the cabinet rinsing it out she went and took a water jug out of the refrigerator and poured herself a glass.

"This is entirely too much, Sharpay. I mean I can try to forgive but being in your wedding with Chad is an entirely different thing." She said before taking a sip, Sharpay sighed.

"Oh come on…I need you to me in my wedding. Ever since we graduated highschool you, Gabriella, and Kelsi have been my best friends. And on my wedding day I always thought you'd be there."

"I don't know, Sharpay."

"Please, the day just wouldn't be right something would always be missing. And that something would be you" She pleaded as Taylor sighed and sat the cup down.

"Is Chad giving the same little speech to Troy downstairs?"

"Yes we want the both of you to be in our wedding, and we know that we made mistakes but we really need you two and our wedding day wouldn't be right." Taylor nodded her head. She had to admit that she missed Sharpay's outrageous attitude towards everything.

"All I have to say is that if Troy does it I will do it okay." Sharpay squealed and clapped her hands together; she moved to hug Taylor but stopped. The two of them shared a look and Taylor smiled and held her arms out. Sharpay jumped into her arms and the two old friends shared a tight hug the first hug they've shared in a year.

"Are you out of your damn mind?" Troy bellowed as he looked at Chad. "Now I said we can be friends again, but there is no way in hell I can be in your wedding."

"Oh come on man, you said we were boys again."

"I said," Troy shot Chad a look before saying. "Man don't tell me what I said." Chad smiled at Troy's outburst.

"Please man, the day just wouldn't be right without my boy beside me."

"Well you better find another boy like Jason or Ryan cause this _man_ isn't going to be standing beside you on your wedding day." He said crossing his arms over his chest, Chad could tell that he wasn't even playing. He only hoped that Sharpay had gotten Taylor to agree because he knew that if Taylor was doing it then maybe Troy would do it as well.

"Look, we've be friends…no best friends since grade school, and I always knew that on the day that I get married I always thought to myself 'And Troy is going to be my best man.'"

"Look man that just seems like to much, I'm just now getting around to forgiving you and now you want me to be in your wedding."

"You know you want too."

"Please, I can don't have to want to do anything…matter of fact I didn't have to let you or Sharpay into my house today."

"But you did so that means you wanted to become my friend again." Troy laughed at Chad's confidence before shaking his head.

"No, I asked you over here because Gabriella wanted us to be friends again…in fact she was the one that suggested it…and I just agreed because we were out and I didn't want everyone to get into some type of fight. You know the type of fight you started when you and Sharpay announced that you had been seeing one another on the low."

"Come on man aren't you tried of throwing that in my face."

"Nope I never get tired of it…but let me tell you this Chad. I'll think about it and when I come to a decision I'll let you know."

"Okay man I can accept that." Chad said with a nod. Troy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head. When he spoke again it was stern and offered no room for argument.

"You're gonna have too."

Troy and Chad came back up the stairs had heard talking and an a few giggles, entering the living room they looked at the sight of Sharpay and Taylor talking to one another in what looked like a very friendly conversation. Both men cleared their throat at the same thing interrupting the conversation. Sharpay smiled when she saw Chad and hopped up going over to him while Taylor made her way over to Troy. The two couples looked at one another before Chad looked down at Sharpay. "So, did you and Taylor have a good conversation?"

"Yeah, we did…and she even said that she would think about being in the wedding." Chad smiled and nodded his head at Taylor.

"Really, Taylor."

"I said I would do it if Troy did it." She said, looking up at Troy who was currently chewing the inside of his cheek. Chad nodded and looked at Troy, before speaking.

"Um, I guess Sharpay and I better hit the road…I have a game tomorrow night and I really need the rest." Chad stated, Troy nodded and stepped away from Taylor.

"I'll let you guys out." He said, Sharpay looked at Taylor and smiled.

"I'm really glad we had this talk."

"So am I." she replied as Sharpay and Chad left the living room, groaning she flopped down on the sofa and threw an arm over her eye. She heard the front door close and footsteps coming into the living room. She felt Troy lift her legs and sat down before placing her feet in his lap.

"You alright?"

"I'm fine baby just a little exhausted." She whispered before moaning as she felt Troy take off her shoes and start massaging the soles of her feet. "Baby, don't stop…that feels so nice." He raised an eyebrow at her words and chuckled.

"You know you sound sexy as hell when the words 'Baby, don't stop' come out your mouth." She threw her arm out of face and shot him a look before saying.

"Flattery like that will get you no where."

"Really and here I was thinking it could get me laid." He said before laughing, Taylor giggled and smacked his forearm, as he pulled her towards him until she was sitting in his lap. He pecked her on the lips and then stood still holding her. "Let's go take a bath...a bubble bath. My conversation give me a little stress and I need to relax so what do you say." Taylor's only answer was a passionate kiss, and that was all Troy needed because seconds later he was bounding up the stairs like a track star.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

Chapter Five

"You sure this guy isn't going to try and clown me on national television." Troy asked as he stared in the mirror fixing his tie. His agent David Matthews sat in the lounge chair and shrugged his shoulders.

"He wouldn't clown the great Troy Bolton…the superstar of the Lakers and aspiring business man." David said with a dazzlingly smile, Troy smirked and looked at him in the mirror before turning around.

"You worked on that all day."

"And night, but hey nothing is more important then making sure my client has the best label when I introduce him to other business men and television spots." Troy chuckled and shook his head finally deciding to give up on the tie. Walking over to the sofa he sat down and leaned his head back and groaned. Silently thanking the lord that he had won his game last night, because if he hadn't there would be no doubt in his mind that he would be getting clowned. David watched him from his spot on the lounge chair.

"So what's the thing between you and this McKessie girl?" Troy lifted his head up and looked at David, as he started talking about Taylor.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on man you know what I mean, is this some type of faze before you get married or something. You trying to sow your wild oaks?" Troy immediately became angry at what David was implying sitting up even more he looked at David as if he wanted to murder him.

"You better watch your mouth man?"

"Watch my mouth, are you serious about her."

"Of course I am, David and you must have lost your mind talking about her like this." David chuckled and raised his hands up into the air as if he was ending the conversation.

"Fine man I see you're serious…but come on be truthful she's black and you're a NBA…no white NBA player."

"What are you saying that interracial relationships don't work, you got Chad in your agency did you have the same conversation with him."

"No I didn't come on man you gotta admit you are in the minority..." he was cut off however by one of the producers entering the room. "Yes?"

"We need Mr. Bolton." Troy stood up and glared at David as if silently saying _'we aren't through with this conversation' _before walking out of the room. David leaned back in his chair and shrugged. Thinking that there was no way Troy was serious about being with that McKessie.

"Hey, I would like to welcome my next guest, he's NBA superstar and in my opinion the rookie of the year, and aspiring business man. Ladies and Gentlemen let's welcome Troy Bolton." Troy walked out smiling and waving at the crowd before going over to the sofa and shaking James Russell the new host of the late show. Once the applauds died down, they both sat down. "Man it is great to have you on the show." James said smiling; Troy chuckled and winked at the crowd who immediately started screaming again.

"And it's great to be here." He said unable to contain his laughter at their reactions.

"I see so tell me how is this year treating you, have you run into that dreaded rookie wall yet." James asked, Troy just shrugged and leaned back.

"No, I haven't really run into anything, and guys keep telling me that it's going to happen but I mean come on it's mid-season already and I've haven't felt that yet."

"See that's exactly what I was telling my son, you see I told him that you were like this well condition athlete and nothing got you down."

"I'll let you know if that's true if I end up breaking my leg and I can still play."

"I bet the Lakers would still use you…I mean come on you're a rookie that average so far this season is 29.2 points a game."

"That's pretty good."

"You're like the best scoring in the league man…hell if you broke your leg the Lakers would push you out on that floor in your wheel-chair and you would still probably score twenty plus points."

"Man, you're too much."

"Alright, now I know everyone wants to ask you this but I got you first so can you explain this." He said pointing to the screen behind them. Troy turned around and saw the picture of him and Taylor kissing in his doorway. He blushed as he heard the crowds' ohhs and ahhs. Looking at James he smiled and took one more look at the picture before answering.

"That's my girlfriend Taylor McKessie."

"So are you serious about her?" James asked leaning closer getting ready to hear, Troy's reply. With a breathtaking smile, Troy nodded his head and grinned.

"Yeah man I am really serious about being with Taylor." He said placing a hand under his chin. "She's good for me and I enjoy being with her."

"So is the gossip true about how you got together."  
"No…Taylor and I got together because our significant others were cheating on us with one another and we just got closer and then we fell in love." James smiled and then looked over his shoulder at the picture.

"Well, she is a gorgeous woman."

"Thank you, James but believe me I know that." He said with a smile as he and James shared a laugh.

"Well it looks like we are running out of time man, and you know I would love to keep talking to you but we got other guests man."

"Man it's all good and I enjoy being on your show."

"Next time I have you on the show, you know I'm going to want three things from you." James said standing and shaking Troy's hand. Smiling Troy took the bait and asked.

"Oh really and what would that be?"

"For you to bring that young lady with you that's the first thing. And the next two things go a hand in hand. I want you to be rookie of the year and bring L.A. a championship."

"I will try man, it's been fun."

"It always is." James said with a smile as Troy waved at the crowd one last time and then walked off. He frowned when he saw David leaning against the wall watching him as he was shaking the hand of one of the producers and signing an autograph for the other's young son. Once he finished he looked at David.

"You still here."

"Got to be here for my main man…I think the interview went well." David said as he and Troy started walking back towards the dressing room. Cutting his eyes over at the man and then sucking his teeth Troy barge into his dressing room and sat down on the sofa. Closing the door David looked at Troy and sighed. "Oh come on don't tell me you're still angry about what happened earlier…I know the conversation wasn't necessarily something you wanted to talk about and I realized I might have went a little to far."

"You did go to far I mean you were saying that what I have with Taylor was a faze man." Troy exclaimed David sighed and nodded his head.

"I was just speaking my mind…as your agent I'm suppose to tell you what I think and if I think you're making a mistake…I'm the one whose making you who you are. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't even be where you are right now."

"I'm going to disregard everything you've said tonight, so don't make the mistake of doing something like this again or I will fire you and then we'll see how I do without you." Troy said as he grabbed his coat and walked out of the room leaving a sulking David behind.

The next day Taylor was dragging her book bag behind her while trying to read her textbook before she ran into someone. She fell on the ground and winced in pain. "Ouch," she gasped before scrambling up and reaching for her book as the person she hit picked it up and handed it to her. "I am so sorry."

"You know there have been a lot of accidents on the campus by reading and walking plenty of hit and runs." She smiled as she looked up and realized she had ran into Wesley her lab partner. He just stood there smiling at her, as she cautiously reached out and took her book back.

"Thanks…and again I am so sorry."

"Naw don't worry about it I like cute girls falling on me. Happens all the time." Taylor smiled at the compliment but felt she should at least set him straight.

"Wesley, I just want you to know that I am involved with someone right."

"Oh I know…I saw your boyfriend Troy Bolton on the late show last night." He chuckled at her expression before reaching down and picking up her handle to her roller book bag. "What?"

"Nothing, so did you do your homework for lecture." She asked he shrugged and fell into step with her as they started walking into the biology building.

"I did some I mean it isn't due until next week so I decided to take some time." She sighed and shook her head.

"Watch something come up, when you try to do it next week."

"Doesn't matter I'm going to sit down and work on it I mean the paper isn't going to do itself no matter how much I wish it would." He looked at her for a moment as they entered the building before asking another question.

"So you go out with Troy Bolton…is he as nice as he appears on television."

"He's the sweetest guy I know."

"What about me?" Wesley asked playfully, Taylor looked him over and shrugged before speaking.

"You're a close second." She said playing along, he grinned at her and winked before handing her back her handle to her book bag and looking down at his watch.

"Well I better get going…I'll see you around Taylor and I might just work on that paper before next week." He said with a wink before he quickly left headed in the other direction. Taylor sighed when she saw Gabriella giving her look from across the hall as she was walking up to her. Gabriella took one look in the direction that Wesley had went in and then back at Taylor.

"Who was that?"

"My lab partner and friend Wesley York." Taylor said as they entered the lecture class and took the some seats in the back. Gabriella nudged her once they were sitting down.

"Well he looks like he wants to be more than friends."

"Doesn't matter because I told him that we couldn't be that because I am involved."

"With Troy."

"Right." Taylor said quickly as she took out her notebook and pen and glanced over at Gabriella who was watching her. "I did tell him that, and besides he said he saw Troy discussing us on the late show probably because they had that picture of us on the screen. You know today I've been getting a lot of looks."

"They're just jealous, I mean Ryan and I get that all the time." Taylor giggle as a thought occurred to her; Gabriella cut her eyes at her friend and leaned over to whisper. "What is it now Taylor."

"They're probably looking at you guys because Ryan wears all those hats." She said giggling again.

"Ha Ha Ha…you are not funny it's a good thing you're going into science." Gabriella said with a smile on her face just as their professor started his lesson.

Troy was finally done with his shooting practice and decided to go and chill in the locker room before hitting the showers. When he entered he saw Trevor and Jackson snorting up some type of white powder that he could only assume was cocaine. Slamming the door shut, he watched as they scrambled to put the drugs away. Jackson wiped his nose and looked at Troy for a moment before smiling. "Yo, man what's up?" Troy's attitude didn't disappear however he looked at them both and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why in the hell are you two doing cocaine man." He exclaimed as he looked at them both daring them to tell him what he just saw wasn't cocaine. Jackson sighed and dropped his hands.

"Man you just don't understand alright…cocaine isn't that bad. It helps you relax hell I would be relax right now if you weren't here trying to give me the third degree about-."

"Do you know what could happen if the coaches found you with that." He exclaimed, he really didn't know what to do. He was after all a rookie and Trevor and Jackson were the other leading scorers on the team, and if they got suspended then the organizations shot at winning a championship would go right down the drain.

"Man, you think they care…come on Troy we're stars. The stars of this team, the owners and the coaches don't say nothing. I mean it's all just some innocent fun I promise." He said with a wink as Trevor just laughed and picked up the tray and snorted another line, he looked up his eyes looking glassy before saying.

"Yeah, man it's is all good nobody is going to say anything and you know why? Because they know if we are both off the team," he said motioning to himself and Jackson. "If we are both off the team there is absolutely no way the team is going to win a championship."

"Look guys what about the drug tests their random and-."

"We know about them ahead of time." Jackson said cutting his argument off. "So man what you going do, you going snitch on us and ruin our chances at winning the championship or are you going to just chill and go about your business." Troy watched them as they again returned their attention to the tray and began snorting the substance again. He knew that the rest of the team would be upset with him if he told, so with a sigh he walked over to his locker on the other side of the room and just sat down. Jackson handed the tray to Trevor and walked over to Troy and sat down beside him. "Yo, man it looks like you need to relax?"

"I'm fine man." Troy said not knowing exactly where, Jackson planned on taking this conversation. He was already a little nervous by his friends doing an illegal drug right in front of him.

"No you aren't man…you got all this pressure on you to bring home the championship and win the rookie of the year award. Now let me tell you, when I won that four years ago I was using this to help loosen me up before games." He said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a plastic bag with cocaine in it. He held it in front of Troy's face before smiling and extending it towards him.

"Come on man you know I won't do that."

"You still here though so that must mean you curious…right?"

"I'm trying to chill alright, before I hit the showers that all." Jackson and Trevor shared a look, as Trevor stood up with the tray in his hand and walked over and sat on the other side of Troy.

"Then you should at least give this a try man before you hit the showers…I promise you that this will relax your mind."

"I don't know."

"Come on man just try it." Jackson said grabbing Troy's hand and putting the plastic bag inside it, closing Troy's fist around it he smiled and patted him on the back while Trevor just looked on with a grin on his face. "Just try it man."


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

Chapter Six

Troy sat in his car outside of Taylor's dorm the next day waiting for her to come down; he sat there in a state of shock. For what felt like the hundred time in a minute he rubbed his nose and cough. Tightening his grip on the steering wheel he lowered his head on the steering wheel and silently berated himself for bowing down to the pressure. _'It was only one time.'_ He said with a sigh as he rubbed his nose again. He could still feel the cocaine going through his nostrils has he snorted his first line. But Jackson and Trevor were right it did help relax him and basically made him feel absolutely peaceful, and then there was the energy. If he took it before games he knew he would never get tired, hell last night it took him to three o'clock in the morning before he could actually fall asleep. Reaching into his jacket back he pulled out the small packet that Jackson had given him, looking at it for a moment he sighed and stuffed it back when he saw Taylor coming out of the dorm. He immediately started the car, and unlocked the doors. Taylor opened the door and got in leaning over she kissed him on the cheek and closed the door. "Thank goodness you called, I really don't know what I was going to do today, and everyone is out with their boyfriends."

"Baby, you know I wanna spend time with you."

"So what are we going to do today?"

"Whatever you want." He stated looking over at her with a wink; Taylor studied him for a moment before reaching over and touching his forehead. Troy jumped at the touch of Taylor's hand on his forehead. "What is it?"

"You look a little sick, your eyes are glassy are you okay." She asking taking her hand down, Troy rubbed his hand over his face and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine I just couldn't really go to sleep last night." He replied with a sigh as he shifted the car into gear and pulled off. "Besides you shouldn't be worried about me I promise you I will be fine baby."

"Okay, just make sure you get enough sleep tonight."

"Does that mean you won't be spending the night with me." He asked playfully, Taylor giggled and shook her head. "Cause baby I sleep better if you're beside me."

"I'll think about it."

"Good." He said with a wink. "I promise you that you won't regret it."

"Oh I know I won't." she whispered back smiling over at him. Not wanting to get caught with the cocaine in jacket, Troy decided to stop by his house so he could put the drugs away in his office, the one place he knew Taylor didn't go into.

"Baby, I gotta make a stop at home."

"Okay." She said as she looked out the window, he sighed and continued driving not wanting to think about this being the first time he had ever kept something from her. Once they pulled up into his house he stopped the car but kept it running.

"It won't take me that long so you just wait here."

"Alright." With a smile he hurried up and got out of the car and rushed into the house, he bounded the stairs and went to his office. Looking around his office for a safe place to put the cocaine he walked over to his desk and opened the top drawer and put it in there. Closing the draw quickly he backed away like it was going to jump out at him. Nearly a minute later he was back outside and getting into the car. Taylor looked at him for a second before asking.

"So what are we going to do?" he asked her, when she didn't answer he continued with suggestions. "We could go shopping; go to a movie and dinner, or do something else."

"I really don't know, Troy how about this we go to the movies and then dinner." She said with a smile, he nodded his head and pulled out headed towards downtown.

Later that night, Troy and Taylor were at their favorite restaurant that was right on the beach. Taylor smiled as she looked across the table at Troy. "Thanks for taking me out tonight." He smiled back at her and nodded his head.

"Baby, please you don't have to thank me…it will always be my pleasure to take you out." He admitted as he reached across the table and took her hand. "So did you enjoy the movie?"

"Yeah it was good…long, but good." He nodded and sat back for a moment as the waiter came over to their table.

"My I take your orders?"

"You ready, baby." He asked Taylor just nodded her head. "Okay well I'll have the steamed lobster and I want all my sides to be vegetables."

"And I'll have crab legs and vegetables as well."

"And what would you like to drink."

"White wine please." Troy said, Taylor looked at him over the table before looking at the waiter.

"I guess I'll have some water."

"Water, are you sure that's all you want." Troy asked, Taylor just looked at the waiter and nodded her head. As he walked away Troy leaned forward and looked at Taylor with a smile on his face. "So I guess you're going to be driving us home tonight."

"Someone has to," she said nervously as Troy just leaned back in his chair they sat in awkward silence for a while before she broke it. "Troy, we have got to talk about being in Chad and Sharpay's wedding we've put it off for too long."

"Baby, I don't want to talk about it I thought you might have gotten a clue the way I never want to talk about it, and frankly I don't want to talk about those two when I'm spending time with you."

"Troy, you can't keep putting it off."

"Oh yes can and I am." He said stubbornly as he looked over at her pointedly, Taylor knew what that look meant even though he rarely used it with her. It meant that the conversation was over, but today she was going to push it.

"I know what happened hurt you, Troy but baby we have to come to decision."

"Don't tell me you're seriously thinking about being in that damn wedding; especially with Chad marrying the person he left you for."

"I'm through holding grudges, Troy." She reached across the table and touched his hand which made him look at her. "Aren't you tired of holding grudges too…come on baby maybe this could be something like closure for us."

"I already forgave Chad…I think that's enough closure for me."

"Why are you being so stubborn about this?" Troy pulled away from her and sat back in his seat and looked at for a moment angry that she was pushing the issue so much. He just didn't get why she was even considering being in the wedding.

"If you want to be in the wedding, then be in the wedding but I won't be in the wedding. I might not even come."

"So you're that angry about what happened."

"Aren't you?" he said loudly, they both paused as some of the patrons of the restaurants looked over in their direction. Leaning forward and lowering her voice to a loud whisper she answered his question.

"I was just thinking about my friendship with Sharpay…now I am angry with her for doing what she did. Her and Chad both but I'm tired of being mean…I'm just tired of it and I want us to be cool again."

"Well baby I'm sorry I just can't do that at least not now…I know it's been a year but I can't get over it."

"Hiding from the issue isn't going to make it go away." She pointed out; Troy groaned and nodded his head.

"I know that baby."

"Then let's talk about this."

"We already did, Taylor. I said if you wanted to be in the wedding then be in the wedding but don't expect me to be in it or come." Her response was cut off when the waiter returned with their food. They both eyed each other over the table as the waiter who could pick up on the tension nervously placed the plates down and then placed their drinks in front of them. As he finished he cleared his throat and jumped back when both Taylor and Troy's attention snapped onto him.

"Um…I…I hope you enjoy your foo…food." He stuttered before backtracking and leaving their table. Taylor smiled weakly at his reaction and looked over at Troy but he was still in foul mood. With a sigh she started eating her food, not noticing the looks that Troy sent her over the table when she wasn't paying attention. They continued to eat like that for several minutes neither one saying anything to the other. Troy finally got tired of the silent treatment that he was getting from Taylor and dropped his fork on his plate and tossed his napkin on the table beside it.

"Look, Taylor I'm sorry for being like that earlier but baby you can't just stop talking to me…that's not right." She giggled at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I wasn't trying to give you the silent treatment, baby I thought you didn't want to talk to me." Troy smiled weakly and he got out of his chair and walked around to her side of the table, bending slightly he kissed her on the cheek before Taylor turned her head and the kissed ended on her mouth. They pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm sorry."

"So am I." she whispered, as he moved back to the table and sat down. Troy looked at her for a moment before they finally started eating their food in a peacefully silence. They were eating for a little while before Troy looked at her again and smiled.

"So will you be spending the night?" he asked her wiggling his eyebrow, Taylor looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"Of course I will be spending the night."

"Good." He said satisfied with her answer, "You know the waiter hasn't come back yet to ask us how we're doing maybe we scared him."

"I think we did." Taylor agreed for a moment as she looked around the room for their waiter.

"How about we get out of here and head over to my place." He said as he took out his wallet and tossed a couple of bills onto the table, but standing up and going over to her and helping her out of her chair, and together they left to go to his house.

Taylor was awaken by the queasiness in her stomach quickly sliding from up under Troy's arm that was thrown around her waist she rushed into the bathroom and closed the door, she barely made it to the toilet before she was emptying her dinner and whatever else her stomach decided to squeeze out. Once she was finished she sat down on the bathroom floor and took a few deep breaths. "Must have been something I ate." She whispered to herself for a moment as she put a hand on her forehead. Placing a hand on her stomach she shook her head and glanced up at the ceiling. "This better not be what I think it is?" She sat there for a few more moments before getting up and going over to the sink. Opening the medicine cabinet she took out some mouthwash and started to rinse out her mouth. Once she was done she looked at herself in the mirror and just shook her head. There was absolutely no way she could be pregnant. She just couldn't be. She had been ignoring the signs but even last night when Troy had ordered the wine she had opted for water because she knew deep down she was. How would Troy take? Should she even tell him right now? Was he ready to be a father? Was she? With a sighed she turned on the water and cupped some in her hands before splashing it in her face.

"Babe…Tay where are you?" she heard Troy call out, Taylor went to the bathroom door and peeped her head out.

"I'm in here baby." She replied looking out into the bed where he was laying on the bed with his arms spread out looking like a giant cat. With a groan he rolled over onto his stomach and looked at her for a moment. Seeing how flushed she was he immediately worried and got out of bed.

"Baby you alright."

"Yeah…I'm just fine just a little tired but you know how that goes." She said dismissively with a shrug, Troy watched her for a moment before nodding his head and getting out of the bed. Crossing the room in seconds he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her cheek. Leaning back he looked at her for a moment brushing some of her hair out of her face.

"You sure you alright?"

"Baby I'm fine." She whispered with a smile as she leaned her head on his chest, with a sigh he pulled her to him and rubbed her back. He knew something was wrong, but he just couldn't place his finger on it.

"Alright I believe you so how about we go downstairs and fix ourselves something to eat." He suggested as he slipped his hands into hers. When she didn't response he spoke again. "Baby, you wanna go downstairs and eat."

"I'll have so cereal."

"Cereal are you for real." Taylor rolled her eyes and just shook her head in reply before saying.

"I'm really not that hungry."

"You sure?"

"Troy, baby could you please stop questioning me everything I make a decision." She snapped. He looked at her for a second before turning on his heel and heading out of the bathroom. Closing her eyes for a second and taking a calming breath Taylor went after him. Wrapping her arms around him for the back she rested her head against his back and soothingly rubbed her hands up and down his abs. "I'm sorry, Troy I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

"It's fine, Tay…I was sort of pushing you and I shouldn't have been doing that." He replied as he patted her hands with his. "Come on let's go downstairs and get you that cereal." He said as he pulled a shirt over his head and then handed Taylor her robe. Together they went downstairs and into the kitchen. Taylor walked ahead of him to get into the kitchen and got out the milk, Troy was washing off an apple and looked up to find Taylor glazing at him from her spot next to the cabinets. "What?"

"Can you please hand me the cereal."

"What you can't get it." He said laughing as he walked over and reached into the cabinet he knew was out of her reach. She playfully sneered up at him and rolled her eyes.

"Not everyone is six foot sky." She murmured going over to the dishwasher and pulling out a clean bowl. Troy threw back his head and laughed aloud at her words.

"Six foot sky, I haven't heard that term used before but I like it." He walked up behind her and placed his hands on her hips before leaning closer and saying.

"Well if someone wasn't five foot nothing maybe they could get the cereal." He jumped back as Taylor took a swing at him laughing. Taylor came at him only to be picked up and placed on the counter as if she weighed nothing. Still giggling she placed her arms around Troy's neck as they shared a kiss. He stepped in between her legs and smiled as he kissed her again. "Now this is the kind of breakfast I could get used too." Capturing her lips again they started kissing one another rather passionately until the doorbell rang. With a groan Troy dropped his head to Taylor's shoulder and sighed. "Damn."

"You better go answer that."

"But I don't want too." He said whining like a three year old; Taylor giggled and kissed him again pulling away before he could deepen the kiss.

"Baby you better go." She said as the doorbell rang again, getting one last kiss from her Troy pushed away from her and helped her down off the counter. He slowly put the robe back around her shoulders and sighed.

"I'll be back and then we're going to finish this." He said kissing her one last time before heading towards the front door. "This better be good." He mumbled yanking the door open; he frowned when he saw David leaning against the doorframe. "What are you doing here?"

"I came by to tell you that the spot you did on the late show worked the mags and papers are retracting the story and just putting out there that…um she's your new girlfriend."

"Her name is Taylor." Troy grounded out angry that David still seemed to unable to accept the fact that Taylor was his girlfriend. David sighed with annoyance and looked at Troy for a moment.

"Can I at least come inside, Troy."

"Hell no because my girlfriend is over here right now and I don't need your prejudice ass in here funking up the air with your hate."

"I never said I hated her I just told you that I didn't understand it."

"And that's the damn problem…it's not like I'm dating something that isn't human, David she's human, she just has a better tan than me and you."

"Look I didn't come here to fight with you, Troy now tell me can I come inside maybe we can talk in your office." Troy clenched his jaw tightly before nodding his head and stepping aside.

"Okay, but this has to be quick because I want to spend the day with Taylor."

"Fine, man." David said stepping inside; Troy rolled his eyes as David came inside before closing the door.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

Chapter Seven

Taylor heard the front door closed and she quickly went into the hallway to finish what she and Troy had started minute ago, when she turned the corner she froze as she looked at David Matthews ,Troy's and Chad's sport agent. She had met him briefly when she and Chad were going out. The man looked at her for a moment before flashing a smile and nodding his head. "How are you doing, Taylor."

"Just fine David what brings you by."

"Just stopping by to see one of my favorite clients." He replied as he looked at her, Taylor could see Troy frowning behind David, before looking at her and mouthing an 'I'm sorry.' With a sigh he cut into the awkward conversation.

"David come on my office is this way." He said leading him upstairs; Taylor went back to the counter and finished making her cereal. Wondering why Troy seemed so angry that David was there.

Troy entered his office and walked over to his desk, while David entered and closed the door. "You better make this fast, David."

"I see you have company, Troy it may be in my opinion the wrong company but hey that's you." Troy sent him a glare over the time before even speaking.

"You better watch you damn mouth, David…that is the woman I love and I will not have you disrespecting her like that. Not now not ever do you understand ME." Rising his hands David nodded his head and sighed.

"Of course man…of course I do." He said chuckling nervously for a moment before moving to sit down in the chair in front of his desk. Troy watched him for a few moments before speaking.

"What do you want…oh and David I just wanted to let you know that you've got one more time to mess up and say something about Taylor before I'm finished with you." David nodded his head and gulped before speaking.

"Well then I don't know what to say now."

"You better figure it out, David or I'm going to be pissed with you for wasting my valuable time with Taylor."

"I was coming over here to see if you were going back to New Mexico to go to East High for the ceremony."

"What ceremony?"

"They are retiring your jersey…you'll probably get the letter today. They want you to come down for a week and spend some time with the basketball and hang out with them. It's going to be a good media event and will probably boost your image even more."

"The media already sees me as some type of Cub Scout."

"You're a good guy that's part of your appeal." David stated a matter of factly as he looked at Troy. "Having that good guy image is part of the reason you have so many deals with sponsorships."

"I know that."

"Good so are you going to go." Troy picked up his planner that was on his desk and flipped through the pages hoping that, that week was his off week. "When is it?"

"It's the week of the 15th." Troy smiled when he saw that it was free, closing the book he nodded his head.

"Yeah, Taylor and I will be headed back home for the ceremony." He said and then waited to see if David was going to say something but the other man just nodded and stood.

"Good, I guess I'll be calling you more near the date of the ceremony."

"Sure man." Troy said standing and going over to the door, he opened his door and he and David headed downstairs. Once David was gone, he walked back into the kitchen and found Taylor silently eating her cereal at the kitchen table. "Sorry about that." He replied as he picked up the apple he had washed off earlier. Taking a bite he moved over to table and sat down beside Taylor.

"Baby, does David like me?" she asked softly, Troy just looked at her for a moment as he finished chewing his apple and then looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, baby." He lied; he didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that his agent didn't like her. She looked at him for a second; while he was talking to David she had decided to tell him about how she thought she was pregnant. Troy watched as Taylor seemed to go off into her own little world, reaching out he touched her chin and turned her head gently so that she was looking at. "Taylor, what's wrong?"

"Troy, I have something to tell you." She whispered softly as she took his hand in her own. Troy gulped and gave her his full attention.

"Sure baby you know you can tell me anything." He smiled at her for a moment trying to ease the tension he could feel coursing through her body. When she didn't immediately answer him he sighed and leaned forward kissing her forehead. "Baby, please just tell me."

"I don't just don't know-."

"Just tell me baby."

"Alright, Troy I think I may be pregnant." She rushed out as she looked at his face, Troy looked at her in shock before he leaned back and rubbing his hands through his hair and over his face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think I am pregnant…I'm late and you know I'm never."

"Late." He mumbled as he leaned forward over the table. They both sat there for a moment. "So have you taken any pregnancy tests?"

"No, I was going to do it sometime this week."

"How about today is that okay." He said as he reached out and took her hand in his, Taylor sighed with relief at the feel of his hand on hers it helped her realize that he was going to be there for her.

"Sure, if that's what you want."

"I just don't want to wait around for the news I wanna know today." He paused for a moment and reached out to touch her flat stomach. "I mean, Tay you could have our child in there right now."

"So if I was pregnant you'd be okay with it."

"I be more than okay with it, Taylor…I would love that child and you even more for giving him or her to me." He stated huskily leaning over he kissed her passionately and picked her up and pulled her into his lap. She giggled happy with his reaction and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"See this is what got us in trouble in the first place."

"Well if this is trouble…" he trailed off as he began kissing her again. They finished and rested their foreheads against one another. "I'll go get the tests from the drug store since I'm the best dressed right now."

"Whatever, Troy." She answered giggling as he gently moved her back to the chair and got up, he quickly went back upstairs and came down waving his wallet. She smiled at him for a moment as he kissed her one last time and headed out to the garage so he could leave. She sat at the table happy that her revelation went over so well and that Troy seemed happy.

Troy was heading down that street when his cell phone went off, reaching down he pulled out his phone and answered. "Hello, this is Troy."

"Damn man, you're hard to get a hold of."

"Jackson?"

"Yeah, man so did you like the little present I gave you at practice…I know you probably used it up by now."

"No I didn't touch…I can't believe you guys got me to try that shit." He said letting his disgust for his weakness came out over the phone. He heard Jackson chuckled and he got even madder that the situation. He had always been a man who had never once bowed down to peer pressure and here he was in his first season in the NBA bowing down to all types of peer pressure.

"Please man, you enjoyed it admit it…don't worry that was free but if you want to partake of any future snow you better have money."

"I won't be using that stuff."

"Sure you won't man…I'll telling once you hit that freshman wall you'll be begging me and Trevor to hook you up." Troy rolled his eyes and as he listened to Jackson gloat over the phone about how he was going to begging for more and more before the season was over.

"I highly doubt it man."

"Just wait…I know you got this good boy image to uphold so don't worry man me and Trevor aren't going to say anything, hell we'll tell you when the drug test are okay that way you won't worry about getting suspended."

"Look man what happen was a one time thing…I won't be doing that again." He exclaimed hanging up; he tossed his phone onto the passenger seat and gripped the steering wheel even tighter. "I am not going to let them ruin my day." He said to himself a couple times as he felt himself relax.

Taylor looked up from the television when Troy entered his bedroom when he got back from the store. He held up the plastic bag and waved it around. "This is it right here baby, let's se if we got ourselves a baby."

"You are so crazy…how many did you buy."

"Enough…," he opened the bag and looked inside before glancing back up at her "I just bought three." He stated as he walked over to her and handed her the bag, she climbed off the bed and took out one of the test.

"Do you want me to take all three?"

"Do you think you should?" he asked looking at her, he really didn't know if she should or not, but he wanted them to be sure.

"I'll take two okay that why we can be sure and then tomorrow you can pick me up from my lab class and take me to the doctor office and we can find out for sure." He nodded his head as she walked into the bathroom. With a sigh he flopped down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I might be daddy." He whispered to himself, and as he said the words out loud he suddenly realized just how serious the situation was. He would have to take care of Taylor and their child. He would have to take care of them and make sure that nothing ever happened to either. He was up to the challenge he hoped. He looked up as Taylor exited the bathroom, sitting up he looked at her. "So?"

"We have to wait for fifteen minutes." She whispered as she climbed onto the bed, he reached out to his alarm clock and set it to go off in fifteen minutes. Taylor rested her head on him and sighed. "Are you sure you're happy about this."

"It might have been sudden but baby I think I'm ready for this if you are." He whispered as he rubbed her arm.

"But I still have medical school to take care, and I'm going to have to leave the dorms soon because once I have the baby I'm going to have to be at home."

"You're moving in here with me…we can get that done as soon as possible." He murmured with a shrug. "That sounds simple enough, and when you think you can go back to medical school maybe we can ask my mom to move in for a while and help out with the baby."

"You got this all planned out don't you."

"Nope all this is just off the top of my head…I'm just trying to look at the positive things."

"You think we'd make good parents." Troy lifted his head so he looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Are you kidding? We make great parents." He kissed her then and smiled as he hugged her closer being mindful not to apply to much pressure to her stomach. Taylor smiled at his actions he was already protecting the baby. They laid there in peaceful silence for a few minutes before the alarm went off. Taylor and Troy both jumped up and headed towards the bedroom, together they looked at the tests that Taylor had left on the counter. Troy looked at him in confusion before looking over at Taylor. "What does blue mean?" he asked, as she turned and looked at him.

"It means…WE'RE GOING BE PARENTS." She shouted jumping into his arms; he chuckled happily and swung her around for a moment before kissing her soundly on the lips.

"I'm going to be a daddy." He said as he kissed her again, they started off as small pecks and then escaladed into full out passionate kisses. "I love you," he murmured against her lips. "I love you so much." He whispered kissing her again.

"I love you too."

"We're going to make this work baby I promise." He said as he held her to him she smiled against his shoulder happy that he reacted so positively to her revelation about the pregnancy.

"I know are, Troy…I know we can do this." He smiled and brushed her lips with his one last time.

"Good," he said as he grabbed her hands and led her back into the bedroom. "Come on baby let's celebrate." She laughed out loud as Troy picked her up and laid down on the bed, he carefully covered her body with his as they kissed.

"Damn, baby you know in highschool I would have never thought you were such a kisser." She mumbled in between their kisses. He chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Let me just say you bring the best out of me."


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: **

**Hey guys, please Review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Cause I'm thinking about putting out a huge amount of chapters between the rest of this week and next week right before Christmas. So please review so I can get the chapters out here faster. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

Troy had been on cloud nine for the last couple of days, when he and Taylor had went to the doctor's office on Monday the doctor had told them that they had been a very healthful baby. He and Taylor were relieved with the news, and could hardly wait to tell their family and friends. Matter of fact tonight was the dinner with their friends and they were going to tell them then, and then he was going to pop the question. He stood in his locker looking at the ring, before shutting it close as the door opened and in walked Jackson and Trevor. They both smiled at Troy and walked over to him. "What's up baby boy?" Jackson exclaimed slapping his hand on Troy's back. Troy looked at them pointedly for a moment answering.

"Nothing much," he said as he moved to put the box back in his gym bag. Jackson saw it and reached out picking it up; he and Trevor looked at it and then looked back up at Troy. "Man, give me that back."

"What's this ring for man?"

"It's not any of your business." Jackson and Trevor just rolled their eyes and looked at him for a moment as if telling him just because he said that, they weren't going to back off.

"Are you getting engaged?" Trevor asked with a smirk, "Cause let me tell you there is to much ass out there in the world for you to be getting tied down this early in the game."

"You're a damn pig, Trey I hope you know that."

"And you're a fool if you get married now…do you know how many ladies you giving up…you know usually I wouldn't complain if you got married that means more ass for the both of us." Trevor said pointing to himself and Jackson.

"Well why don't you just worried about you and Jackson and leave me the hell out of it." He stated coldly snatching the ring box back. Jackson and Trevor laughed and looked at Troy with smirks across their faces.

"So who's the lucky lady?"

"Just leave me alone."

"Come on man you can talk to us." Jackson said "Is it Taylor?" Troy sighed regretting when he told them about his relationship with Taylor. He didn't like the fact that they knew so much about him now especially since they were the ones who had pressured him to try drugs.

"Silence is always the best answer, right man." Trevor said laughing. "So you going give up all that free ass just to get married damn and you haven't even experienced a year single in the NBA."

"I don't want to go around sleeping with different women…I just want one woman and Taylor is that woman."

"Whatever man, whatever floats your boat."

"Thanks so how about you two leave me alone." Jackson and Trevor looked at one another for a moment and shook their heads.

"Naw, man we were sort of hoping that you would do some lines with us." Troy just shook his head and laughing, but even to him it sounded force. "Come on man think of it as a celebration for your upcoming nuptials."

"Snorting cocaine isn't going to be a good celebration for me." Troy declared.

"Just one line man how about that."

"Hell, no I don't need to take drugs, and I certainly don't need you two here trying to force that stuff on me."

"Fine if that's how you feel." Jackson said as he produced a small bag of cocaine. "You want this man, I know you do." He said with a smile on his face, Troy looked at him for a moment before sighing.

After practice Troy went to go pick Taylor up at UCLA, he sat in the car just staring out the window in another world. He had done it again, he had taken another line, and this one was way easier than his first one his first line. He could even feel the weigh of the cocaine in his jacket pocket. He glanced down at his hands and just shook his head, for a moment. He could hear his mind racing, he tapped his fingers on he steering wheel just to keep from bouncing off the walls. He looked up as Taylor came walking towards his car, with a guy. Getting out of the car, he walked over to the passenger side the entire time giving the guy a death glare.

Taylor and Wesley were talking about their lab teacher and the mistake he had made that morning in class. They were laughing and giggling about it, but Taylor noticed that Wesley had stopped abruptly and was looking ahead. She glanced up and saw Troy leaning against the car openly glaring at Wesley. She cleared her throat and walked over to Troy wrapping her arms around his waist she smiled up at him before offering a friendly smile at Wesley. "Wes, this is my boyfriend Troy Bolton."

"Oh I know who he is?" Wesley said with chuckled as he walked forward and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, man."

"I'm sure." Troy said coldly, as he looked between Taylor and Wesley before reaching out and taking Taylor book bag from him and going to the trunk and putting the bag inside. Wesley and Taylor shared a look of shock over his rudeness. Troy returned and opened the passenger door for Taylor. "Let's go baby we have to get back home and change for the dinner."

"Oh yeah man congrats on the baby." Troy turned and looked at Wesley as if he had grown another head.

"Man I don't even know you."

"Wesley York, I'm Taylor lab partner." He said smiling hoping that this would break the tension. Troy just eyed him for a moment before closing passenger door. Sucking his teeth he looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Look man I ain't trying be your friend." He said as Taylor opened the door, she looked between him and Wesley and immediately placed herself in between them both worried that they might start to fight especially with the way Troy was looking at Wesley.

"Troy, calm down he's just a friend."

"You shouldn't have to explain anything to him." Wesley snapped openly glaring at Troy as if daring him to start something right there. Troy took a step forward and Taylor held him back as best as she could.

"You better watch yourself." Troy snapped back, as Taylor pushed him back, glancing over her shoulder she looked at Wesley pleadingly. He sighed and nodded his head.

"I'll see you later, Taylor." He whispered, as he began to leave, however he did stay to see Troy a look before heading back into the courtyard. Troy watched him leave and then looked down at Taylor.

"So that's your lab partner." He asked accusingly, Taylor knew immediately what he was accusing her of, and stepped back angry.

"You can't be serious are you going to sit there and accuse me of being with him when you know I'm pregnant with your baby and that I love you." She snapped back, Troy just sighed and rubbed a tired hand over his face before leaning against the car and shaking his head.

"I…I guess I'm just a little tense." She sighed and rubbed a soothing hand up and down his arm as she leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well you shouldn't be."

"I just don't know…earlier today I was thinking about being a dad and I guess the nerves just got to me…I'm worried what if I don't do good what if the kid grows up and hates me." He mumbled as he reached down and placed his hand on her stomach.

"Baby, you're going to be a great father and our baby will love you." She said he smiled and bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips. When they pulled apart she whacked him on the back of the head. "Ouch baby what was that for?"

"For being so rude to Wesley."

"I'm sorry." He mumbled as he rubbed his head for a moment before looking at her with a smile on his face. He opened the door, and helped Taylor inside and then went around and got inside. Moments later they were off headed towards Troy's house so they could both change and get ready for their dinner.

Ryan and Gabriella sat at the table in the small private room that Troy had reserved for their party. Glancing at his girlfriend he leaned over and whispered. "So what do you think Troy and Taylor are going to say?"

"I really don't know…Sharpay and Chad say that they haven't gotten back to them about being in the wedding."

"Well knowing Troy his answer is probably already no." Ryan whispered as he sat back and shook his head. "And I really ain't mad at the man…he has the right to feel the way he does and no one in their right mind would blame him if he didn't want to be in the wedding."

"I know but I sort of want our group to be the way we used to be you know before everything happened." She said back, Ryan nodded his head in agreement. He did miss the way they all used to hang out but after everything went down between Chad, Sharpay, Troy and Taylor the group just didn't hang anymore.

"I know you do, baby but sometimes people out grow one another or they just get tired of one another." He stated with a sigh. "And because of what my sister and Chad did…they sort of rushed Troy and Taylor to get tired of us sooner."

"Taylor isn't tired of me."

"I know baby." He said with a sigh as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and sighing. "Maybe this dinner is a way for all of us to maybe take a step into the direction of what we used to be." He murmured softly, just as Kelsi and Jason entered the room, Kelsi went over and hugged Gabriella while Ryan and Jason exchanged a handshake.

"So Taylor and Troy aren't here yet?" Kelsi stated as she sat down beside Gabriella, Jason took the seat on the other side of Kelsi and draped his arm around the back of her chair.

"You know they like to make an entrance, baby." He said with a smile before chuckling. Ryan joined in after a moment agreeing with Jason wholeheartedly. Their laughter was cut short as Chad and Sharpay entered, after greeting everyone Chad and Sharpay sat down.

"So have any of you heard from Troy or Taylor." Chad asked

"No, we only heard from them last night they wanted us all to meet them here, and so here we are." Gabriella said motioning to everyone. "They should be here soon; if I know one thing about Taylor it's that she hates to keep people waiting."

"And you said this is supposed to be a sports car." Troy rolled his eyes at Taylor as he pulled into the parking of Justin's. "I bet we're the last ones to get here and we called them to meet us here."

"Baby, just calm down, they're still going be there." She huffed as he got out of the car laughing at her expression. He opened her door, and gently pulled her out. Placing a kiss on her forehead he grabbed her hand and led her inside. She sighed and followed him, letting her head fall on his shoulder. He patted her hand and smiled down at her just before they entered the door.

"I know you're nervous and baby I promise you, you don't have to be."

"Troy, I'm not nervous."

"Sure you're not." He said as they headed towards the private room, they had reserved. Entering they smiled at all their friends and even offered Sharpay and Chad a friendly smile. Sharpay stood and went over to Taylor hugging her while Chad said and pounded Troy's fist.

"Thank you guts for coming." Taylor beamed as she went over to hug Kelsi and Gabriella, as Troy gave both Jason and Ryan their own fist pounds. Once everyone was settled down Gabriella looked across the table at Taylor.

"So what the big news."

"Well we have two things to tell you guys." Troy said as he and Taylor shared a look, Taylor looked at him curiously before leaning forward and whispering in his ear.

"No, baby you got it wrong we don't have anything else to tell them except the news about the baby." He just kissed her, leaning back he winked at her shocked expression. He couldn't wait to see her expression when he popped the question. Taylor just looked at him for a moment before smiling at the people around the table.

"Like Troy said we have two things to tell you guys but first let's eat." She said as the waiter entered the room ready to take their orders. Once their orders were taken they all silently ate and had quiet conversation. Once Troy thought everyone was finished eating he cleared his throat and tapped on his glass.

"Can we have everyone's attention please." Once everyone was quiet he glanced at Taylor and grabbed her hand. "The first thing is this…we want to thank all of you for coming and the second thing is this." He looked at Taylor as if telling her to continue.

"I'm pregnant a month and a half along." She gushed looking at everyone's faces trying to gage their feelings on the subject. The room was quiet for a moment, before all the girls squealed and jumped up and down.

"Oh my goodness, the first baby of the group." Kelsi exclaimed with a high pitched squeal that made all the men in the room cringe.

"I can't believe this I am so excited." Gabriella and Sharpay exclaimed, "So what's the other news." Ryan asked looking at Troy and Taylor. Troy cleared his throat and reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a black box; everyone immediately became quiet and looked at the couple. Taylor was surprised and looked at Troy in shock for a moment. Troy turned and looked at Taylor for a moment and grabbed her left hand.

"Tay, baby will you do me the honor of being my wife." She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at Troy for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yes, baby yes." She said as everyone cheered.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N**

**Alright guys I just want to thank everyone whose been replying lately and I also want to warn you that this chapter is rated ****M****. O.K. now since that's out of the way I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to Review and tell me what you guys thought. **

Chapter Nine

"Man, I can't believe you're getting married," Chad said with a smile as he and Troy stood in the private room everyone else had headed outside. Ryan and Jason went to go get their cars and the girls were waiting outside. "And you're going to be a dad."

"Yeah man, this has got to be the best week of my life." Troy said with a smile, Chad laughed at his friend's face. "Yo, man can you hand me my jacket." Troy said pointing to the garment on the other side of Chad. Reaching out Chad picked it up and tossed it to Troy, as the jacket went into Troy's hand he noticed a zip lock bag with white powder inside fall to the floor. Troy noticed it to and immediately winced. He was supposed to take it out when he had Taylor had returned home but he had forgotten.

"What the hell is this?" Chad asked as he reached down and picked it up, Troy took a quick glance at the door and then back at Chad who seemed to be seething. "Answer me Troy…and the answer better be salt or sugar."

"Man, just give me the bag." Troy said receiving a look from Chad that plainly said 'Are you crazy?' With a sigh he took a step closer to Chad as he mentally tried to think of a good lie.

"This is cocaine Troy…an illegal drug what the hell are you doing with it."

"I took it from Jackson and Trevor…they were using it and I took it from them because like you said it was an illegal drug and I didn't want them to get in trouble. They're the second leading scorers on the team." Chad eyed him for a moment before asking.

"Are you using?"

"NO, no man I'm not using drugs." Troy exclaimed, Chad continued to eye him for a moment before speaking.

"So you took it from your teammates…then why do you still have it."

"I was going to show it to coach, and let him know what's going on." Troy said thinking off the top of his head. Chad just nodded his head for a moment before sighing and sitting the bag on the table. "This is crazy, man. You really think I would take drugs…I mean I know we aren't on the best of terms right now man but come on drugs." He said, Chad sighed and shook his head.

"You're right man…I do know you and drugs just couldn't be something you'd do." He said softly suddenly feeling guilty for even thinking his friend could take drugs. Troy sighed when he realized that he had convinced Chad. "Sorry man."

"Its cool man…I would have asked you too." Troy said reaching out and grabbing the drugs off the table. "Look man let's keep this between ourselves because for real man I don't want Taylor to know, cause all she'll do is worry and that is not good for the baby." Chad nodded his head and rubbed a hand on the back of his neck.

"You're right man…make sure you tell the coach cause those two are going to need some help man I just know it." He said with a shrug, as Troy nodded his agreement and smiled.

"No hard feelings though…I mean really would were you suppose to think." He replied with a laugh as he patted his friend's back. Chad chuckled and nodded as the two walked out of the private room and headed out to where the rest of their group was waiting. Chad walked over to Sharpay who was talking to Taylor and wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek while Troy pulled Taylor into his arms and held her brushing his lips over hers.

"See that's what got her pregnant in the first place." Jason said laughing as he got out the car he had just pulled up in. Ryan followed behind in his, laughing when he had heard Jason's comment.

"Whatever man." Troy said with a smile as he rolled his eyes at his old friend. "See because of that we going go ahead and head home."

"Yeah, man whatever you knew you were going to head home the moment you came out here." Jason said, "So you two can do what comes naturally." Kelsi hit Jason as he laughed at the expression on Taylor's face as Troy just frowned at him.

"Come on baby." Troy said, Taylor turned and told everyone good bye and then she and Troy were walked into the parking lot headed for his car. Troy helped Taylor inside and then rushed around to his side and got in. Closing the door he reached over and grabbed her petite hand and smiled at her. "So do you think they took the news well?"

"Of course they took it well." She said beaming as she let her free hand go to her stomach, they both sat silently for a moment before she spoke again. "Can you believe it…there is a little person inside of me that came from the both of us." Grinning he kissed her, and then placed his hand on her.

"I know what you mean." He whispered. "Come on let's get back to my house and really celebrate this engagement he said motioning to the hand with the ring on it. She nodded her head and he started the car and pulled off.

They were back at Troy's place a mere twenty minutes, heading inside they could barely keep their hands off one another. Taylor giggled as Troy hoisted her into the air once they were safely inside. Kicking the door closed with his foot he reached behind his back still holding her up with one arm and locked the door. "Let's go up stairs, baby." She just kissed his cheek and he quickly went upstairs. When they entered the bedroom, he sat her on the end of his bed, and walked over to the stereo system pressing play moments later the band Mint Condition floated through the speakers. Carefully taking off his jacket he sat in gently on the lounger he had in his room. "Alright let me put on a show for you."

"Troy, baby what are you going to do?" she asked as she sat on the edge of the bed in anticipation. Troy just started to sway to the music and then looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Remember what you told," he walked over to her and knelt down so that he was level with her. "You told me that," he kissed her on the forehead. "That you would love to see me strip and baby that is exactly what I'm going to do." Taylor couldn't help the smile that spread across her face at his words.

"Oh goodness." She whispered as he backed up and slowly started to loosen his tie, once that was off he went to the button of his shirt and slowly started to unbutton his shirt while she sat there mentally and physically fanning herself. When the words of the song started he sang along reminding Taylor that he had a great voice.

_Such a beautiful lady  
The kind you find in a dream  
And dreams are so real for me_

As he sang those words he tossed his shirt to Taylor how couldn't keep the smile off her face as she caught the materiel. She laughed as he slowly unbuttoned his suit pants and left it open for a moment before reaching out and pulling her into his arms as they slowly began to sway together slowly dancing to the song.

_With eyes so warm and soothing  
They put me in a trance  
And I imagine us by the warm cozy fireplace _

The light shines on your face  
Your smile gets me higher and higher  
My heart starts to race

_I gotta say what I feel  
Cause girl you look so good to me_

Taylor laid her head on his shoulder and just let him sing to her. She always did enjoy it when Troy was this passionate. Not that he wasn't already passionate, it was just that on night like these he was extra passionate, and that always worked for her. She shuddered as he lowered the strap of her dress and brushed his lips on her bare skin. After that he lifted his head back up and looked her directly in the eye and sang the bit of the song.

_So fine lady  
So fine you sway me  
So fine lady  
So fine you sway me_

Turning her around as that her back to his chest he run his hands up and down the length of her body as he kissed the back of her neck. Taylor threw her hands in the arm and wrapped them around his neck pulling him even closer. They shared a passionate kiss before Troy pulled away and softly sang the rest of the song in her ear.

_Can't believe my eyes  
Take me for a ride _

Such a woman of quality  
Your body's so supreme  
When you dance you sway so elegantly

Girl you simply dazzle me  
You put me in a trance  
And I imagine you and me  
Just kissin away

My fingers in your hair  
Your embrace holds tighter and tighter  
Your touch makes me say

I gotta stop to look  
Cause girl you look so damn good to me 

Troy couldn't stand it any longer and stepped away from Taylor, she turned around just in time to see him looking at her lustfully. Gently Troy pushed Taylor back until she fell onto the bed. Grinning he crawled up over care not to put too much of his weigh on her. Propping himself up on his elbows he looked down into her eyes and smiled just as another song started playing on his radio. They both looked at one another, she reached up and slowly touched his cheek before he leaned down and kissed her. "So are you going to sing this one too." He chuckled and shook his head as he trailed his index down her chest into the valley of breasts watching as Taylor closed her eyes and darted her pink tongue out to wet her lips.

"Naw, I just let the song speak for itself." He whispered. "But I am going to undress you."

_Gettin' it on_

Troy slowly reached up and lowered the sleeve he had messed with earlier even further down. As he lowered the sleeve he gently placed kisses on the flesh that he exposed, smiling every time he heard Taylor moan in ecstasy beneath him. Once that sleeve was off he move to the other side and did the same.

_Gettin' it on_

_Oh baby_

"Baby you look so beautiful." He whispered huskily as he kissed her again, while pushed her dress down to her hips. Taylor just smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his chest. "You gotta help me out here." He said, Taylor knew what he was talking about and slowly lifted her hips so he could take the dress off her hips. Troy tossed the dress to the floor and looked smiled at his handiwork. Taylor was clad in only her bra and panties. Smiling he reached around her back and slowly unhooked her bra. "You're so sexy, Tay."

"And you so fine." She whispered kissing him again, just as he unhooked the bra leaning up he twirled the bra around his finger and then slung it across the room. He lowered himself back on top of her and kissed her again before kissing her throat and moving down to her throat placing gently kisses there before moving to her breasts. Taylor gasped and rubbed her hands through his hair. "Oh Troy." She whispered softly, looking up at her from with a smile in his eye, he slowly started placing kissing on her breast and then started to kiss a trail of kissed to the waistband of her panties. Once he reached the panties he grabbed the waistband in between his teeth and softly tugged. Taylor lifted her hips to help him out and watched as he took off her panties. He stood then and got all the way undress and then crawled back over her. "I love you, Troy."

"I love you too, Tay." He whispered as he shifted so that he was in between her legs, Taylor rubbed her hands through his hair and pulled him back down for a kiss just as he moved into her.

_Oh, I like it  
When I'm deep inside of you  
You sigh  
Cause you feel the same way _

Too excited  
When I touch you there  
Let the love take control  
Of mind, body and soul, yeah 

They moved together just in unison both knowing what the other like, Troy groaned Taylor's name everything he moved into her, as Taylor moaned her pleasure before he bent and capturing her lips. And just like their first time together they knew they were making love and nothing else.

_Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on  
A feeling that's good just can't be wrong  
Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on with my baby _

Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on  
Me and you just can't be wrong  
Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on  
Girl you drive me crazy 

Troy started to pick up speed as their pleasure mounting which sent them into a frenzy, Troy held Taylor closed as they continued to make love and celebrate everything that had happened to them recently. "I love you so much." He moaned against her mouth during one of their passionate kisses, Taylor smiled against his lips before moaning his name and then on the next breath professing her love for him as they both came together as two lovers should.

_If you like  
I just might go down for you  
Kissing (Kissing)  
All over you toes til_

_Ooo, you know (you know, you know)  
From pleasures never known before  
Just relax  
I'll do the things that keeps you coming  
Coming back_

_Girl you got me high  
From every time you ride  
Me around and round (Around in you heart, yeah)_

_You're my living one  
Deep as any ocean  
When or wherever we are  
I'll just love it when_

_Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on  
A feeling that's good just can't be wrong  
Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on  
Gettin' it on with my baby_

**Goodness! **

**Okay please remember to review…the faster you review the faster I update. **

**Baby S **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**This is just a filler chapter and I just want to thank everyone for replying to the last chapter. Please remember to review, cause the faster you review the faster I update.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

"Baby, are you sure you can miss these classes this week." Troy asked as he talked to Taylor on his cell as he sat in his office. They were both planning on leaving for New Mexico so that they can be there for the retiring of his jersey.

"Yes, baby I can miss the classes this week…we are only meeting for two days and the other classes Gabby said she would take notes for me okay." She assured him with a laugh, sometimes it seemed that he was more worried about her education then she was. When he didn't answer she spoke again. "Baby I have a 4.0 seriously this week will be fine."

"Okay then, baby I believe so are you driving over here or should I come and pick you up." He asked as he picked up a pen and started tapping it on the edge of his desk. Nodding his head to the beat he wanted for Taylor to answer.

"Um, I'll drive over there so I can leave my car in the garage I don't really trust the school parking lot." Troy nodded his head. He didn't really trust the parking lot at UCLA either. He had heard of two many carjackings recently to even remotely feel safe about Taylor having late classes or just coming back from dinner after dark on that campus.

"Alright that's fine with me."

"Okay, I'll be over there right after my last class." She declared.

"Um, so what time will that be, baby."

"Probably six….so we're leaving in the morning." She asked, Troy nodded his head before telling her yes. "So are we staying with your parents or mine?"

"Mine…cause frankly I remember your dad and he scares me." Taylor laughed at his answer and shook her head for a moment.

"He wouldn't hurt you, Troy and you know it, he's a huge Lakers fan he'll probably want an autograph and a picture for the mantle in the den." She replied with a roll of her eyes as she thought about how her father had went crazy that one time they saw a Laker at the local mall during her freshman year.

"Well, we're still staying with my parents and we'll have dinner with your parents later on during the week. I mean we have to take this time to tell them all that we're getting married and having a baby." Taylor sighed nervously. "Baby, calm down everything will work out for the best I promise you that." He said soothingly over the phone line not wanting Taylor to get to nervous before they even arrived in New Mexico.

"You're right I do need to calm down because it isn't good for the baby." She replied, Troy smiled.

"That's my girl…now I gotta let you go alright see you tonight." He said hanging up, Troy closed the cell phone and sat it on his desk and he tapped his finger on the mouse pad on his laptop, and waited for the computer to come out of sleep mode. As he waited he reached down and opened his desk drawer looking for a pen and pad, however he froze with he saw the cocaine there. "I need to stop using that." He mumbled with a sigh as he looked at the substance. Quickly he reached inside and pulled out the pen and pad and sighed after slamming the drawer shut. Rubbing a hand over his face he took a shuddering breath just as his phone went off again. He quickly answered thinking it was Troy. "Hey baby what you wanna talk about now?" he replied thinking it was Taylor.

"Baby…I would really prefer it if my son would call me mom." He jumped as he heard his mother's voice.

"Oh…um hi mom what are you doing calling me?"

"I'm your mother, Troy I can call you anything I want." She said laughing at how nervous he sounded over the phone. "So I guess something is going on with you and Taylor." She inquired; Troy just shook his head before answering.

"No ma'am I was just playing…we can't wait to see you by the way."

"Your father and I can hardly wait as well…you know he's excited about the ceremony…his only child about to have their jersey retired at East High." She gushed leaving no doubt in Troy's mind that she was proud as well.

"I can only imagine how you feel."

"Just wait till you have a child…and then you'll know exactly how we feel. Troy, your father and I are just amazed that we raised a man like you." Troy chuckled and shook his head.

"Ma."

"No, Troy it's true…you are a wonderful man and I know Taylor thinks the same way she is such a wonderful woman."

"And I'm lucky to have her in my life." He pointed out softly thinking about last night and early this morning before she left for her classes. His mother laughter floated over the phone line.

"I see you are smitten with her."

"Head over heels mom." He countered. "She really is the one for me…and when we get there tomorrow we both have some things to talk about." He said hoping that he hadn't given away that they were engaged and expecting.

"Okay…well how is everyone else." Troy glanced down at his desk and shrugged his shoulders before answering.

"Everyone's fine, ma."

"Good, you tell them that I said hi." She replied. "I gotta go Troy okay. I can't want to see you and Taylor here tomorrow we are going to have a good time bye."

"Bye mom." He said hanging up and looking at the phone for a moment, he suddenly felt real nervous. What if his mother got angry at him for getting Taylor pregnant before he married her? And what if Tay's father killed him once he heard the news? Mr. McKessie could be a huge basketball fan, but he was pretty sure that wouldn't matter once he learned that his little girl was pregnant and not married. With a sigh he reached into the drawer that had the cocaine and took out the baggy looking at the substance for a moment he sighed and sat it on top of his desk, before grabbing the small silver tray and blade. Pouring out a small amount he cut it into lines and quickly snorted them. Coughing he leaned back and allowed the drugs to flow into his system and wash the nervousness away.

"So, I guess you told your man that I wasn't a problem." Wesley said as he leaned against the counter while Taylor made an incision in their cat which was their class project for the day. She glanced up at him for a moment pausing.

"Troy was just a little on edge nothing serious."

"He's possessive, Taylor…and a loose canon." She rolled her eyes and went back to cutting while Wesley watched her from his position.

"He's never like that…I mean after the way his last girlfriend left I'm not surprised he's a little nervous seeing me laughing and talking with a handsome guy." Wesley smiled at her compliment before shaking his head.

"Well maybe you need to tell him about himself."

"Oh I did, and I handle it." She said putting the scalpel down and turning around to look at him. "And then guess what?" she exclaimed as he moved around her to get to the cat so he could start his part of the project.

"What?"

"We're getting married." She said taking off her glove and flashing him her ring, Wesley looked over at her for a moment before smiling and nodding his head.

"Well congrats and I hope you too have a wonderful life together." He said sincerely as he watched Taylor beam at his response. "I guess he must be a good guy because I know you wouldn't put up with any bullshit."

"Wes." She exclaimed

"What." He answered back playfully before returning to his work.

"Using such foul language…I'm appalled." He shrugged his shoulders and sat out one of the organs on their tray.

"To bad." He said with a smile as they both got back to work, Taylor just smiled and put her glove back on and got ready to work. "So you're going to be getting married."

"Yes I am." She whispered still silently thinking about Troy, Wesley smiled at her and looked her up and down. "What?"

"Anything else, that I need to know as your lab partner." He asked

"Well, I guess I can tell you since you're a friend."

"Just a friend."

"A good friend," she said laughing. "I'm pregnant…Troy and I are going to have a baby." She said watching as he paused over the cat, and glanced over at her and smiled. He sat his tools down and pulled her into a good of a hug as he could give her with out getting his gloves on her.

"Well again I guess I should say congrats…do you know what the baby is going to be…I mean-." He asked stuttering over his words, Taylor shook her head.

"No, it's to early to determine yet but I promise you I'll tell you when we find out." He nodded his head and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"You're gonna make a wonderful mother."

"Thanks, Wesley." He shrugged and smiled. "So when am I going to heard about you and your love life…I mean you know to much about mine."

"Well I'll let you know when I met a good that's half a beautiful as you and just as smart." Taylor blushed and shook her head, as Wesley said those things. "I know you're involved and I respect that."

"Well thank you for that, Wes. Besides any woman should consider herself lucky to be with you." He sighed and nodded his head as he continued to work.

"Well, Troy is lucky as hell to be with you."

"And I'm lucky to be with a man like him." They stood in silence for a few moments before she looked at their cat and glanced at the clock on the wall. "Come on let's hurry up and finish." Wesley nodded as they started to get back to work.

The shrill of his cell phone brought Troy out of his drug induced stupor; moaning he reached out lazily and picked the phone up glancing at the caller i.d. he realized that it was Chad. "Yo." Troy said hoping that Chad wasn't going to talk his ear off because he knew that would really kill his buzz.

"Troy, man you okay man you sound…well I really don't know different." Troy rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair already thinking that his buzz had been killed. "Troy?" Chad exclaimed when he didn't receive an answer.

"Yeah man I'm here man what is it?"

"Did you take the drugs to the coach and tell him what is going on?" Chad asked, Troy looked down at the bag on his desk in guilt for a moment before sighing taking it off his desk and putting it back in the drawer.

"Yeah, man they said they would handle it…I hope they help them out with that man. They really don't need to be using that stuff it isn't going to help them in the long run."

"You think it will really help them out in the long run."

"Maybe…I mean what if their addicted or something." Chad said, Troy cleared his throat and slowly rubbed his nose trying to clean it of all the white powder that he thought still coated his nose.

"Man, it can't be that addicting."

"It's a drug, Troy of course it's addicting." Chad shot back; Troy sighed and looked down at his desk.

"Alright man…I was just hoping that well maybe that Jackson and Trevor will be alright I know they might be mad at me if they knew I told on them about the drugs." He replied, he could mentally see Chad shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't worry about it when they get better they'll thank you believe me, man."

"Look Chad I really got to go man and I love to continue to talk to you but I got some other things to do."

"Sure man…um tell Taylor I said hi and that I hope you guys have a good trip and again congrats on the jersey retirement."

"Thanks man…bye and I'll tell Taylor what you said man." Troy said, once Chad said good-bye for the second time he hung up the phone and leaned back looking at the ceiling. Throwing his arms up he laughed and shook his head as the words Chad had spoken earlier went through his mind. "I'm not hooked man." He said loudly before chuckling and shaking his head while reaching for the drawer that held his stash.

Taylor entered the house sometime later that day, closing the door she called to Troy who bounded down the stairs two at a time and wrapped her up in his arms before kissing her passionately. "Hey baby." She said as she hugged him back just as tightly, he smiled and led her into the living room.

"I'm glad you came when you did I was just about to go out and try to find you." He said as he sat down on the sofa and pulled her down into his lap. Trailing a finger up and down her exposed leg he kissed her and smiled. "I am so ready to tell my parents about our marriage and the baby." He said as he placed a hand on her stomach and looked back up at her. She smiled and placed her stomach over his.

"I'm ready too…baby so did you talk to them today."

"Yeah, my mom called and so did Chad."

"Chad, what was he calling about." She asked rubbing her fingers up and down Troy's neck.

"Nothing just calling to talk and he wanted to tell me congrats on the ceremony and you that he said hi." He said as Taylor just nodded her head and decided not to comment, he watched her for a moment before sighing and leaning back pulling her with him. "So how were your classes?"

"Fine."

"Fine! You mean to tell me that the future best surgeon of America thought her classes today were just fine."

"Well Wes and I dissected a cat."

"Wes? Isn't that the guy I snapped at…like yesterday."

"Yes, he is…I still can't believe you acted like that." Troy threw up his hands, and laughed at her expression. "I'm serious, Troy."

"I know baby…and I'm sorry." He replied kissing her again before smiling and pushing her gently to her feet. "Come on let's go cook something to eat."

"What you mean to say is come on cook something to eat while I try my best to distract you." She said shaking her finger at him, only to jump back as he tried to bite it. Laughing she dashed into the kitchen knowing he was on her heels. Once they both were in the kitchen he smiled.

"So I guess you're ready to cook huh."

"Whatever Troy." She said with a bright smile as she started getting ready. "Well what do you want?"

"I don't know surprise me." He said as he came up behind her while she was searching in the fridge for some things.

"I'm sure you don't want to me surprise you with food." She said looking over her shoulder at him. She saw him looking at her butt, and wiggled it for a moment before turning around.

"Why do you always do that?" she said snapping Troy out of his trance, he glanced up at her and smiled shrugging his shoulders.

"Cause."

"You are so childish sometimes." She said smiling letting Troy know that what he had been doing didn't really bother her at all.

"I love you too." He said with a smile as he crossed his arms over his chest; Taylor smiled and turned back around bending down so she could search the refrigerator. "And I watch your back cause it's your best _ass_et." He said laughing as she threw a head of lettuce at him.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well again I want to thank everyone for replying and here's another chapter. Please remember to Review, cause the faster you all review the quicker I update. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

"We're here." Troy said as he pulled into his parent's driveway, turning in his seat he gently shook Taylor till she yawned and opened her eyes. "We're here baby." He said unbuckling his seatbelt and getting out of the car. Taylor did the same and went around to the trunk to help him with their things. Troy glanced up at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Troy let me help you."

"No baby I got this." He replied with a smile as he took out two bags and set them on the ground. "You just go and ring the doorbell." He said, he kissed Taylor on the cheek and watched as she quickly went to the front door and rang the doorbell. Hoisting the luggage he walked over to the front door. Moments later his mother answered the door, pulling Taylor inside and hugging her tightly.

"Oh my goodness…how are you sweetie." She said as she kissed Taylor's cheek and stepped back to look her over. "How's my son been treating?"

"He's been real good, Mrs. Bolton." She said, they could hear Jack Bolton's voice thundering through the house as he made his way to the front door. Troy was already inside and had set the bags down by the door.

"There's my son." Jack shouted happily as he quickly made his way over to Troy and pulled the younger Bolton into a tight hug, barely letting him go. Troy smiled and patted his father's back for a moment. Once their hug was finished Jack moved on to Taylor and pulled her into a hug as well. "It's good to see you too young lady." He said laughing as he squeezed the younger woman tightly, Taylor just looked patted his back.

"Hey, Dad can you help me with these bags." Troy asked seeing that Taylor wanted to be let go, with a nod, Jack Bolton let Taylor go and walked over to Troy and picked up and bag and together the two men went upstairs. Janet Bolton smiled and looked at Taylor for a moment before speaking.

"So you and Troy are doing good right." Taylor smiled and nodded her head before answering.

"Oh yes ma'am I couldn't be happier." She replied as they entered the living room, Janet motioned for Taylor to have a seat on the sofa while she took a spot on the love seat.

"You know my son is lucky to be with a girl like you…I was so worried that when he got into the NBA that he would start fooling around with the wrong type of women but thankfully he had you right before the draft."

"Troy always tells me I keep him grounded."

"And thank you for that…the NBA or rather any professional sport can sometimes change people or make them do things that they wouldn't necessarily do, but I know with you by his side he won't be tempted to do anything like that."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence but Troy is a good man and I'm sure he could handle the temptation quite well even if he wasn't with me." Taylor said just as Troy and his father entered the living, Troy sat down beside Taylor and pulled her into his side while his father did the same with his wife.

"So what were you two beautiful ladies talking about?" Jack Bolton asked smiling down at his wife. She and Taylor shared a look before she answered.

"Just talking about our son." Troy coughed before smiling and pointing to himself.

"Moi."

"Yes baby." Taylor said patting him on the thigh; Troy just leaned back nodding his head as he looked between his mother and girlfriend. Jack smiled at his son's expression before speaking.

"So what did you have to tell us son." He asked, his wife smiled up at him and shook her head. She knew Jack had been waiting anxiously for his son and his girlfriend to come home so he could find out what exactly Troy had hinted at last week on the phone.

"Well, dad it's news that has to deal with both me and Taylor." He replied as he reached down and grasped her hand within his. "You ready to tell them." He asked Taylor who just nodded her hand.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bolton…last week Troy asked me to marry him and I said yes." She said with a beaming smile, Janet Bolton jumped up and rushed over to Taylor and pulled her up and into a tight hug.

"Oh my goodness, you two are just too much for me." She exclaimed with a smile as she lifted Taylor's hand and looked down at the ring on her finger. Troy who was currently exchanging a manly hug with his father turned and looked at Taylor and his mother before moving over to her side.

"And we have one more piece of news." He said with a smile as he looked at them, Janet smiled and just shook her head for a moment.

"Oh my goodness is it what I think it is?"

"What, baby what do you think it is?" Jack asked confused by her words, Janet however ignored her husband's comment and looked at Troy and Taylor expectedly. Troy wrapped an arm around Taylor's waist expecting her to be bum rushed after his next words.

"Tay's pregnant with our child." His mother screamed and rushed forward pulling them both into a tight hug and kissing his cheek and then kissing Taylor's cheek while Jack came around behind them and hugged them close.

"So you and Mr. Bolton are happy about this?" Taylor inquired once the hugs were finished. Janet sighed and nodded her head for a moment, before pulling her into another hug.

"I can't say I'm really happy about you getting pregnant before marriage. But then again you're both grown and it's not like you're going to struggle taking care of the baby. Plus I know you two really love one another." She said making Taylor feel a lot better knowing that Troy's mother wasn't upset.

"Oh thank you for saying that, Mrs. Bolton." Taylor said as she hugged Janet again. Troy watched with a smile on his face happy that his mother was happy about his news. He knew how much that meant to Taylor cause on the ride here that's all she thought about, and she had continually asked him if he thought his parents would be happy with their news.

"Well come on…you have got to start eating missy. You have my grandchild growing in there and we can have them hungry." Janet said as she grabbed Taylor's hand and dragged her into the kitchen where they had their dinner.

Taylor smiled as Troy walked out of the adjoining bathroom clad in only a towel; she was currently laying on the bed watching the old reruns of 'The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air' however seeing Troy standing there in only a towel his body glistening from the shower he just took seemed to distract her from the show. Finally after a few minutes of trying to watch the show she turned the television off and looked over at Troy who was grinning cheekily. "You do that on purpose." She said pouting at him, he laughed at her expression and shook his head.

"Baby come on…no I don't." he said before grabbing a pair of shorts from his drawer and walking back into the bathroom. She waited for him to get dress and when he came back out she spoke again.

"I'm glad you're parents took it so well, for a while there I thought they would be pissed."

"You only thought that in the car, and I don't know why you felt that way my parents adore you baby…they rather blame me then you. Believe me if they were angry they'd probably said I was careful enough or that I am a bad influence on you or something." He said with a shrug.

"You are a bad influence on me." Troy raised an eyebrow at her words, but Taylor only smiled and continued. "I mean with the way you just walk around her with hardly anything on makes me what to do naughty things…things that have gotten me preggers."

"That's funny cause I sho didn't hear you saying it was naughty when we were doing the deed." He said laughing as he crawled into bed beside her and wrapped his arms around her, placed a delicate kiss on her collar bone.

"That's cause you would never let me put a sentence together all I could say was Troy." She said laughing as she rolled around in his arms so that she was facing him, he smiled and pulled her onto of him.

"Well what can I say…besides you know you like it." He said wiggling his eyebrows. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. Both were content, and they soon fell asleep in each other's arms.

"Baby...Tay where are you?" Troy called as he walked into the bedroom struggling to put on his tie. Taylor came out of the bedroom in a nice evening dress which was black and left her shoulders uncovered.

"I'm right here, Troy what is it." She asked looking at him, he motioned towards the tie and she went over to him with a sigh, he smiled as she started tying his tie. She looked up at him and tsked. "I can't believe you have problems doing this."

"I like the way, you tie it better." He said shrugging. "Besides I'm nervous." He mumbled looked a little sad, he had spent the whole week going over plays with the current East High team and he also spent time with them outside of school telling them about the hardships of college and professional ball. They all seem to look at him as some type of hero and that flattered him and scared him all at the same time. He felt as if he couldn't mess up because if he did he would be letting them down, and that was something he just didn't want to do. Taylor leaned up and kissed him breaking his current train of thought.

"You're going to great…and I know those kids will not be disappointed." He smiled at her words and bent down and kissed her again.

"Thanks baby…oh and did I tell you that you look absolutely breathtaking." He whispered as he brushed his lips against her cheek. She smiled and stepped back away from, watching him for a moment.

"Thank you, and you look as handsome as ever." He winked at her and then glanced down at his watch.

"So do you think your dad is going to snap when I tell him I got his baby girl knocked up and I'm planning on marrying her?" Taylor smacked his forearm and shook a finger at him.

"I am not knocked up and you're going to be knocked out if you say something like that again." He held his hands up in surprise before smiling and pulling her towards him again.

"Sorry baby you know I'm playing." She sighed and nodded her head as she began playing with his tie.

"I know and I think my father will take it well…so after the ceremony we are going to go over there and tell my family." Troy just nodded, as his father knocked on the door and opened it up.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"No, its okay dad Tay and I were just talking so what's going on." Troy asked from his father.

"Well, I thought you might want to go and maybe give the boys a pep talk before the game…I mean it would really mean a lot to them." Jack said as he was putting on his jacket, Troy looked down at Taylor before glancing back at his father.

"Sure dad, Tay and I will be down soon." Jack nodded and left closing the door, Taylor smiled up at Troy.

"See I told you…now let's go so you can give those kids that pep talk." He smiled and draped his arm around her as they walked out of the room and went downstairs so they could leave.

Troy walked into his old locker room, and smiled at the current team of wildcats. "Hey guys." He said with a smile as they all looked up at him with a smile on their faces. They all stood and looked at him.

"Hey Mr. Bolton." They exclaimed, he smiled and shook his head motioning for them to all sit down.

"Now what did I tell you guys. Mr. Bolton is my father and you guys can call me Troy." He said with a smile. The boys nodded their heads and Troy looked around the entire room before speaking. "Look guys I remember when I had a championship game like this during my senior year…I'm only going tell you this. I want you to go out there and put everything you have out there on the floor. Because if you do that, I promise you no matter the outcome you won't feel like you didn't do your best and that's the truth." He said with a small smile. All the players nodded their heads in agree. "Oh who am I kidding? Winning, I know would feel so much better so I want you guys to go out there and put it all out there. Get your head in the game right now and I promise you that you will come out on top." He looked at all their faces and then over at his father's before continuing. "Now what team?"

"Wildcats!" they yelled as they stood up and began cheering, Troy smiled and slipped out of the locker room as his father started to tell them their game plan. He walked outside and saw Taylor leaning against the wall waiting on him.

"I see it went well." She said with a smile as he nodded and grabbed her hand. "Come on your mother is saving a spot for us on the bleachers." Troy just nodded and allowed Taylor to lead him into the main gym and over to the spot where is mother was sitting. The game went pretty well for the East High Wildcats over the course of the game they built up a steady lead that the West High team couldn't get recover from. Troy found himself along with the crowd cheering and fussing at the refs whenever they made the wrong call. Taylor even got into the spirit and was cheering right along with him. After the game the principal and Troy's father walked out into the middle of the gym floor and started the ceremony.

"I'd like to thank everyone for coming out and supporting our Wildcats." The principle started as the crowd immediately quieted. "Now tonight as we celebrate our sixth championship in the last ten years we also will honor one of our most famous wildcat…Troy Bolton." He exclaimed as everyone cheered. Troy smiled ad stood up, and at the beckoning of his father and the principle he moved to go down onto the gym floor but not before bringing his mother and Taylor down with him. "Troy, went to UCLA for four years earning a degree in business and was the 1st overall pick in last year's NBA draft and is currently the star of the Los Angeles Lakers." The principle said, as Troy finally made his way onto the floor. "So Troy we here at East High would like to honor you by hanging your jersey in our gym, and also placing one in the school's trophy case." Everyone cheered at his announcement; Troy nodded his head and smiled squeezing Taylor's hand in excitement. Jack Bolton was next, patted his son on the back before walking over to the microphone with a frame tucked under his arm.

"I know you guys know that Troy is my son…my only child," he paused for a moment before speaking again. "And I am just so proud of all that he has accomplished at such a young age. He's always been a role model and a leader and that was way I was so glad when Principal Caldwell told me he was going to return my son's jersey. While here at East High my son set some records that I don't believe will be broken for years…he sat the record for all-times assists and scoring. So, Troy…son here is a frame with your old jersey and some photos of you during those games where you set those records." He said smiling as Troy walked over to him and picked up the frame. Smiling Troy looked it over and saw his old jersey surrounded by old photos of him shooting and passing and a team picture of the basketball team during his senior year. Troy hugged his father and smiled, before going over to the microphone.

"Um, I just want to thank the East High school for doing this for me…I love East High and I love the Wildcats…this right here," he said holding up the frame. "Is just the icing on the cake, thank you for allowing me this great opportunity to be apart of this great school's history." He said as he stepped back and went over to Taylor and his mother. They all watched as his jersey was raise to go into the gym, and Troy couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Okay so tell me cause I don't remember is your father a big man or a little man." He asked as they sat outside the McKessie household an hour after celebrating his jersey's retirement. Taylor smiled at him and shook her head.

"Baby, you know what…my father isn't going to do a thing to you and you better remember that." She said with a smile before shaking her head. "He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"But I bet he'd hurt me since I'm going out with his only daughter."

"I'm sure my five brothers will hold him back." Taylor said with a smile waiting on his reaction. Troy sat there for a moment before jumping and turning in his seat to look at her.

"Five! But I thought you only had two brothers Marcus and Alex." He asked already becoming more worried the he had originally been. Taylor giggled at his expression and sighed.

"Baby I was just playing yes I only have two brothers."

"And at East High they used to play football didn't they?" Taylor opened her car door and got out just as Troy got out on his side. "Didn't they…you're about to take me into a house where I could lose my life and-."

"Be quiet, Troy my family isn't going to do anything to you they know I love you and they wouldn't hurt you because they know I would have their heads if they even thought about it." She said walking over to him and grabbing his hand. "Now come on, let's get this over with." As they walked up to the house, the door sprang opened and Taylor's father Jacob McKessie came out with a smile on his face, walking over to the young couple he wrapped his youngest child and only daughter into a tight hug.

"Welcome home baby girl." He said as sat her down and extended his hand towards Troy. "And how are you doing, Troy… haven't seen you in a while."

"Well, I've been busy sir."

"Daddy, can we come inside or are we going to just stand out here and talk I want to say hi to momma." Jacob nodded his head and they all walked inside, Taylor called out to her mother and then walked off leaving Troy alone in the hallway with her father, and moments later her two brothers Marcus and Alex came down the stairs.

"Told you I heard Taylor." Alex said looking at his brother before both of them glanced at Troy and crossed their arms over their chest. Troy nervously cleared his throat and waved weakly at the imposing McKessie men in the room. "So you're Troy Bolton…you play for the Lakers."

"Um, yeah."

"So you with our sister huh you treating her right." Marcus asked, Troy looked between Taylor's brothers and glanced over his shoulder at Taylor's father who was trying his best not to laugh, but when Troy looked over his shoulder the older man just busted out laughing he was soon followed by his sons. "Dang, Pop you can never keep a straight face." Marcus exclaimed with a shake of his head laughing.

"Sorry son but his face was priceless." Just then Taylor walked back into the hallway all three male McKessies instantly became quiet while Taylor gave them the evil the eye.

"Troy, were they messing with you."

"I was just asking your boyfriend here so questions." Alex and Marcus said together, while Taylor father's cleared his throat. Taylor looked at them for a moment before grabbing Troy's hand and leading out of the hall.

"Don't worry about them, they are so crazy." She said as they walked into the kitchen, Mrs. McKessie turned around and smiled at her daughter and Troy, wiping her hands on a paper towel she walked over to them both and pulled them into a hug.

"I hope my husband and sons didn't bother you too much, sometimes they think they are just to funny." She said with a shake of her head.

"It's alright, Mrs. McKessie they didn't bother me too much."

"Good." She said as she looked him over. "You know what you are entirely to skinny to be out there playing that harsh game without any meat on your bones." She said with a motherly tone, Taylor smiled and shook her head. Her mother was constantly telling everyone that they were to skinny especially her and her brothers.

"Mom, Troy isn't skinny."

"Hush, girl." She said playfully swatting at Taylor who jumped back laughing but not before grabbing Troy's hand. "Go on in the living room so we can have that talk you told me about I honestly can't wait to talk with you." Troy laughed at her words and he and Taylor left and walked into the living and saw Mr. McKessie, Marcus and Alex. Taking a seat on the sofa, Troy continued to hold Taylor's hand. Moments later, Mrs. McKessie walked in and sat on the arm chair of her husband's lazy-boy. Mr. McKessie looked at them both and spoke.

"So what is this news that you said you have to share with us." Taylor patted Troy's leg deciding to speak since it was her family.

"Well mom…dad I have two things to tell you."

"Is this like that good news, bad news thing?" Marcus asked ignoring the warning hush from his mother. "Sorry." He said with a shrug, Taylor shook her head at her brother and answered his question.

"No, this is all good news."

"Okay so what is it?" Alex asked also ignoring his mother's hush.

"Baby, you just take your time." Mr. McKessie said as he circled his arm around his wife's waist.

"Well, I guess the first thing is that Troy asked me to marry him and I said yes." She said softly, she mentally waited for the news to register with her family.

"What?" Alex exclaimed

"Are you serious?" Marcus asked

"Oh baby girl I'm so happy for you two." Mrs. McKessie said

"No, you can't get married; you gotta wait for at least one of your brothers to get married before you do." He said with a shake of his head only to be popped by his wife upside the head. "Just playing baby girl I'm happy for you." He said rubbing his head.

"Okay so what's the other news?" Mrs. McKessie asked clasping her hands in her lap; Troy and Taylor shared a glance before he decided to speak.

"Well, in about nine months you are going to be grandparents." He said addressing Taylor's parents, this time it didn't take as long for everyone to realize what had been said.

"Excuse me did you just say that you got my sister pregnant." Marcus yelled shooting daggers at Troy who just seemed like he was prepared for anything.

"Yeah, bro I think that's exactly what he said." Alex said as he shook his head, Taylor's parents just sighed before speaking.

"Do you love our daughter, Troy I mean did you propose before or after you found out about the baby?" Troy squeezed Taylor's hand before speaking.

"I asked your daughter to marry me because I love her…her being pregnant with our first child was just an added bonus sir…I love her with all my heart and I love our child." He said, before leaning over and kissing Taylor on the cheek. "I would have asked her to marry me even if she wasn't pregnant and you know why? Because I know that I can't be without her." Mr. and Mrs. McKessie smiled at his words, Jacob McKessie stood and walked over to Troy and pulled him up to his feet. Extending his hand for a handshake he waited for Troy to except the offer and when he did he pulled the younger man into a hug and patted his back.

"Welcome to the family, son."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay this right here is the foundation for future drama...like always thank you guys for replying. Please remember to Review, the faster you review the quicker I update.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

A lot of things had changed over the last few months for Troy and Taylor. Taylor had taken off from school to prepare for their baby, and had fully moved into Troy's house. While Troy and his team had finished off the NBA season as champions and Troy had made also gotten MVP honors and the Rookie of the year award. Their friendship with Chad and Sharpay had also improved over the last few months, and both had gone to their wedding but had decided not to be in it. At five months pregnant, all Taylor had to show for it was a small bump on her lower stomach, because of this Troy and Taylor had decided to get married near the end of the month, however right now they were celebrating Troy and his team's championship. "Man, I'm telling you that jump shot was good from the moment he fired it." Trevor said talking about one of the players from the Pistons. "He was probably the one who thought he was going to make it." Laughter erupted from the table from of men. Troy, Trevor, Jackson, Jason and Chad all sat around a table playing poker taking a break from the party.

"You're right man…but you know you were nervous." Jackson said laughing as Trevor threw a chip at him and grumbled something under his breath. Troy just smiled and looked over his cards.

"Yeah, I saw practically biting his nails…I mean if he wanted to be out there he shouldn't have been fouling so much the first half." Troy said laughing, as he laid his cards down happy that he had won again. Reaching out he pulled the pile of money towards him. Trevor and Jackson looked at one another and sighed.

"Man, I know I am never going play you again." He said with a sigh as he looked at Troy silently counting his winnings. "So how's married life?"

"I'm not married yet." Troy said with a smirk, Chad and Jason just watched silently as Troy and his teammates joked around.

"Whatever man…you don't have to walk down the aisle for us to know that you're married…so where is the lovely wifey." Trevor asked looking around not noticing Taylor who had walked up behind him.

"What have I told you about calling me wifey." She said playfully, as she walked around the table towards Troy. All the men groaned as she planted a kiss on his lips and tugged him up and out of the seat. "Baby come on and dance with me." She pleaded, all Troy had to do was look at her once and he was standing up ready to go and dance with his future wife. Jackson called out to Troy before he and Taylor could disappear into the crowd.

"Hey Troy…me and Trey want to take some business with you later on." Troy knew immediately what he was talking about and nodded his head in understanding.

"We'll take later on man okay." Jackson nodded and Troy and Taylor were off towards the man shift dance floor that Troy and his friends had made right before the party by carrying all the furniture into the other room. Troy smiled as a slow song started, pulling Taylor close he encircled her waist with his arms and pulled her close. "So are you enjoying yourself?"

"This is your party…for something you did I should be asking you that." She said smiling up at him. "I'm so proud of you, you know that right." He nodded and kissed her pulling her even closer, but still being mindful of her pregnant belly.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful in this sundress." He said as he lowered his head and kissed her neck.

"Yeah, you told me that alright and I'm glad you like it."

"I bet you do."

"So did you end up taking everybody's money?" Troy just nodded as he turned himself and Taylor around. She held onto his shoulders, while resting her head on his chest.

"You know I did." He said as he saw Gabriella, Sharpay and Kelsi making their way towards them, with a sigh he stopped dancing and Taylor turned around to see what he was looking at. "You gonna go and talk to them?"

"I rather stay here with you."

"Naw, baby enjoy the party," he said kissing her cheek before capturing her mouth with his. He smiled when he heard the awws from the crowd. Letting her go, he gently pushed her towards her friends and then he went in search of Trevor and Jackson. So that they could talk 'business', Troy however was really starting to feel guilty while sober he knew Taylor or anyone other than Jackson and Trey would approve of his use of drugs. And he was already having nightmares about Taylor finding out. Taking the drug was helping him relax, and when he was without it he was paranoia. He found Trevor and Jackson over in the corner talking to some women. Clearing his throat he smiled at the two women and then looked at Trevor and Jackson. "You guys ready to discuss some things." He said, Jackson and Trevor immediately caught his drift and nodded.

"Sorry ladies but we have some business to discuss." Jackson exclaimed smiling apologetically at the women before following Trevor and Troy who had already starting walking towards the stairs. Once they reached Troy's office upstairs they closed the door and sat around his desk, Troy reached into his desk drawer and pulled out the cocaine. Now feeling very relaxed Troy opened the bag and took out a small pile.

"How many lines?"

"Twelve man, that way we all get four." Jackson said as he watched Troy cut the pile up into the desired twelve lines. Once the lines were cut, Troy leaned down and took the first hit he snorted up two lines and moaned with satisfaction at the feeling of finally getting his hit. Leaning back he smiled his eyes glassing over and weakly handed the tray to Jackson. "How does it feel?"

"This supply is real good man, knocked my head back." Troy said before laughing and rubbing his nose. "Damn it's good."

"Alright man I'm gonna take your word for it." Jackson said lowering his head and snorting the next two lines, smiled as he felt the drug take effect, before passing it to Trevor who just took the tray and snorted.

"Oh damn that hit the spot." Trevor said with a silly grin plastered on his face as he felt his high taking hold. "Now this right here is the real party."

The party was cooling down and Chad and Sharpay had volunteered to stay behind and help Taylor pick up the house. Chad looked around and then over at Taylor who was busy picking up cups and plates. "Hey, Tay where's that man of yours." He asked as he dragged in the sofa with Sharpay's help. "I thought he was going to help."

"I really don't know where he is right now…maybe he's handling something in his office." She said dismissively, Taylor never really bothered Troy while he was in his office she didn't want to seem like a nagger before they even walked down the aisle.

"I saw him go up there with Jackson and Trevor." Sharpay added as she lowered her end of the sofa before looking across it at Chad who was eyeing the stairs.

"You think its business, Tay?"

"Chad why are you so worried about it just leave it alone I'm sure he'll be down soon." Taylor said going back to picking up the trash. However Chad couldn't let it go, he still remembered finding cocaine in Troy's jacket and even though his friend had claimed he took it from his friends that were currently upstairs with him right now. He couldn't help but wonder if he had done the right thing in now telling Taylor. If Jackson and Trevor were into drug then my his logical it would only be a matter of time before Troy attempted to use it himself and then he might even become addicted. Sighing he decided to give Troy a benefit of a doubt and went back to working on bringing the furniture out by himself cause he didn't like the idea of Sharpay doing it with him.

"Thank you guys so much for helping." Taylor said with a smile as she hugged both Sharpay and Chad. "Sharpay, I'll call you later alright." She said with a smile, as she walked them towards the door. Just as Jackson and Trevor came down the stairs, Chad eyed the as they picked up their coats and watched as they came over to Taylor and give her a hug. "Oh you guys are leaving?"

"Yeah, we finished talking to Troy so we're going to go ahead and head out." Jackson said as he and Trevor walked out the door, but not before hugging Sharpay and shaking Chad's hand. Chad looked at them closely and had to try to keep the shock off their faces. They're eyes looked glassy like they had been taking drugs. Once they walked outside Chad reached into his coat pocket and handed Sharpay his car keys.

"Baby, you can wait here or in the car…I'm just gonna go upstairs and say bye to Troy." He said as he left to go upstairs to Troy's office, opening the door he walked in and froze at the sight of his friend putting a bag of what looked like cocaine into his desk drawer. Walking over to him quickly he pulled out the drawer dumping the contents on the floor. Troy pushed him back angry at his intrusion.

"What the hell man?" Troy declared, as he looked at Chad who had backed up to the door to close it. Bending down he starting picking up drugs and his tray and blade he used to cut the cocaine into lines.

"I should be asking you the same questions, Troy what the hell are you doing using cocaine." Chad said mindful of keeping his voice down. "Why in the hell are you taking drugs?"

"Look man I really don't have the time to continue talking about this with you, just go home and forget you even saw this." Chad raised an eyebrow at him in shock and shook his head at Troy as if the other man was crazy.

"You want me to go home and forget that I saw my friend taking drugs."

"Sure, just get the hell out of here."

"What about I go downstairs and I get Taylor and tell her about your new habit and then we all try to figure a way to help you." He said, but before he could blink Troy had Chad pushed up against the wall. Sending a punch into the other man's gut he stepped back.

"You better never tell Taylor." Chad coughed and struggled to stand to his feet.

"You know what you're doing is wrong and dangerous…that's why you don't want Taylor to find out. Well man I'm telling you, you need to stop taking that drug right now I promise I won't tell Taylor but you have got to stop" He said pleading for his friend to listen to him. Troy rubbed a hand over his face and shook his head.

"Man, you just don't understand…this helps relax me…it gives me energy and that's exactly what I need." He exclaimed holding up the offending cocaine bag. Chad looked at it and then at him.

"It's a drug Troy…you mean to tell me that slowly killing your brain cells…slowly killing yourself is relaxing." He countered back. "The shit is addicting and dangerous and does nothing but mess good people like yourself up."

"Man, whatever I can quit anytime I want it's a casual drug nothing addicting about it." He said with a shake of his head. Chad laughed out right then.

"Really then how come you couldn't even go the whole party with taking a hit."

"It's a party drug man…me and the boys were just coming up and chilling and doing lines."

"Troy, that's an illegal drug."

"That helps me feel better, it helped me throughout the entire NBA season and I'm not going to stop using it."

"Not even for Taylor or your baby." Troy froze at his words, and shook his head for a moment before answering.

"I told you I could quit whenever I wanted and no I will not be using about my child or Taylor." Chad leaned against the door and shook his head.

"I want you off the drug, man."

"Shoot I can do that." Troy said softly, so softly that Chad knew he was lying. Pushing off the door he opened it and looked at Troy over his shoulder.

"Look, as a friend I won't tell Taylor about your little habit yet…however you better quit before she finds out and I'm not playing. If I find out you're still using I will report you to the commissioner and then we and by we I mean Taylor and myself…we'll see what type of help you can get then, understand" Troy looked at him crossly for a moment before nodding his head. "Good." Chad said walking out and slamming the door shut, Troy looked at the door for a moment before bending down and picking up the rest of the things that had been thrown out of his drawer, putting everything back into it he pushed the drawer back into the desk and sat back in his chair.

Later on that night, Taylor had just finished her shower and came out of the bathroom in her black night gown. She frowned as she saw Troy lying on bed silently. Walking over she crawled into bed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Baby, what's wrong." He sighed and shook his head for a moment before pulling her closer.

"Nothing baby, I'm just a little tired." Taylor nodded but in the back of her mind she remembered how Chad had looked when he left earlier that night. Gently she reached up and turned Troy's face towards her sitting up she searched his eyes for anything that could give her clue on what exactly was going on in his life, however as of late she couldn't read him nearly as good as she used too. "Troy, why was Chad so angry when he left earlier today."

"Like I would know." He grumbled not even looking at her when she answered.

"Troy, baby you can tell me I promise I won't get mad for real." She said pleadingly as she looked at the man she loved. Troy sighed and moved so that he was lying down. Taylor moved out of his arms and looked down at him. "Troy."

"Look if something was wrong with me I'd tell you alright." He snapped as he rolled onto his side, Taylor looked at him in shock and huffed before grabbing her pillow and going over into the closet to get a blanket. Troy watched her for a moment before speaking. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you, you obviously have a lot on your mind."

"Baby, you don't have to-." He winced as the door slammed shut, he could hear her walking down the hall probably towards one of the guest rooms. Sighing he rolled onto his back and threw an arm over his face. Oh why did he have to pick a fight with Taylor? He laid there silently thinking on the bed, when he glanced over at the clock he had been in there for two hours. Knowing that he couldn't sleep without Taylor by his side he got up and wandered down the hall peeking into the guest rooms until he saw Taylor lying on her side. Opening the door fully he walked inside and over to the bed. She rolled over and looked at him for a moment and he could still see that she was angry crawling into bed he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his side. Kissing her cheek, he held her tightly. "I'm so sorry, I just have a lot on my mind…Tay I'm nervous about this wedding and about the baby I never met to take my angry out on you." He said thankful that he wasn't really lying to her. Because he was nervous about the wedding and the baby, he just happened to use cocaine to get him over the nervousness.

"We need to talk about these things when they bother us, Troy that way we won't end up fighting. Cause baby I don't like fighting with you."

"And I don't like fighting with you." He said with a sigh before be kissed the back of her neck and sighed content again with her in his arms. "Love you." He said softly.

"Love you too." She whispered as they both finally fell asleep in one another's arms.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thanks again for the replies...we're nearing the end of part 1, so please review quickly so I can update quicker. I hope you enjoy this next installement and I will hopefully have another chapter up by tomorrow around the same time. **

**Baby S**

Chapter Thirteen

Taylor jumped up when she heard the doorbell ring; Troy was off at his summer basketball practice downtown with the rest of the Lakers. Slowly she got off the sofa and walked in the front door. Opening up she smiled when she saw Wesley standing on the other side of the doorway. "Hey, you." She said hugging him tightly he smiled and wrapped his arms around waist holding her tightly.

"Hey girl how are you doing?" he asked with a smile stepping back. "I came over just like you wanted so you still studying cause this is a study session for a test." Taylor nodded and stepped back letting him inside. Wesley entered whistling as he looked around the massive house that Troy had. Taylor closed and locked the door and walked ahead of him.

"Come on we can study in the kitchen." She said leading Wesley around the house, they reached the kitchen and Wesley sat his things down before taking a seat, Taylor opened the fridge and looked over at him. "Do you want water or something else to drink?"

"Water is fine, Taylor." He replied with a smile, Taylor smiled back and began finishing them both glasses of water, and then went over to sit him. He took the glass from her and took two gulps before sighing and smiling over at her. "Thanks."

"So were do we start for this test."

"I bet you're glad the professor let you take the exam even though you missed those last classes." He said with a smile. "But then again you are a great student." he finished shrugging; Taylor smiled and nodded her head before looking down at the table. She reached out for her book and opened it.

"Thanks, now where do we start."

"Um, chapter fifteen…now let's go ahead and talk about the main idea and then we're take a break before going into sixteen and seventeen and then you should be ready that's all the test is over anyway." He said with a shrug.

"Okay." She said, and together they started working on the chapter, and like Wesley hoped Taylor was easily picking up on the concepts and main ideas. So far that they were stopping for their first break before they knew it, Taylor sighed with relief and pushed herself away from the table. "Whew, Wes that's a lot of information."

"Don't worry about it I know you'll get it." He said smiling as she just shook her head and pointed down at the book.

"I'm starting to think I should have gone into business like my brother Marcus said." She said laughing. Wesley just smiled and shook his head.

"And then you would have been stuck behind a desk in stead of being in the excitement of an O.R."

"You think its excitement." She said with a roll of her eyes, "I remember one time when my uncle took me to the O.R during the summer after my senior year. Let me tell you right now it was not a pleasant experience."

"Oh come on you mean to tell me you weren't excitement and to think in a couple of years lord willing we will be doing the same time, saving lives and taking names." He said with an exaggerated pump of his fist. Taylor smiled and shook her head.

"Well when you put it like that I guess you're right."

"Hell yeah I'm right…once you get into one of the local hospitals you will love it. That's what my mom says and I believe her."

"You really think it's going to be all sunshine and roses."

"I don't like roses so no I don't think it's going to be all good, Tay. But I know it will be alright I mean come on I'll be doing what I love."

"True." She with a nod of her head, he smiled at her words.

"Well I think that was a pretty good break come on let's get back to work." He said opening his notebook and taking his notes for the next two chapters.

"Dude, he said he'd tell you girl." Jackson said as he dribbled the ball between his legs and shot, Trevor went to get it as Troy slowly nodded his head, and massaged the back of his neck with his finger tips.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't listen to reason or anything I mean I'm about to have my child before the end of the year and about to get married by then end of this month and that man is gonna tell me that I can't have what's been helping throughout this entire year."

"What'd I say don't nobody except us understand you." Jackson said pounding his fists against both Trevor and Troy's.

"Well you guys and Taylor." Troy replied with a shrug, Jackson nodded his head for a moment and passed the ball to Troy. "What?"

"Nothing, I just think its cool how you have so much respect for your girl most of these cats in the NBA don't and that's a fact. I haven't seen you even look at another woman."

"No one gets me going like Taylor," he began only to be cut off my Trevor playfully gagging himself. "What."

"Please man spare us the details…I mean your girl is fine and all but please no details." They all shared a laugh, but Troy stopped first his mind was on what Chad had told him. He couldn't believe he had been so careless as to have not locked the door behind Trevor and Jackson because if he had remembered to do so Chad would have never found out.

"You think Chad is going to tell?"

"Naw, he's your boy…if he was really going to tell I think he would have told by now I mean come on."

"I think I should stop for a while," he thought his statement for a moment. He was now so into the drug that he was taking hits at least once a day, however he was not addicted he had just made it a habit to take a hit ever night and habits were hard to break. "Or at least try."

"And what stop feeling good man you've got to be tripping that bushy haired punk ain't gonna say nothing."

"Hey, man he's still my friend."

"Whatever…look man we're your friends didn't you say he took your girl…you know that blonde you dated in college before you got with Taylor. I mean come on what kind of friend is that."

"We've moved pass it, Jackson."

"I guess that's the difference between us you're a nice guy me or the other hand I tend to be a down right nasty when someone does me wrong." He said coldly. "And that guy's lucky it was you and not me he did that too."

"Guys let's talk about something else."

"Like what man…this is truth right here." Trevor said with a sigh. "But alright then let's talk about the summer league…you going play or enjoy your first few months of martial bliss." Troy looked between the two guys and smiled shaking his head at them.

"I can't believe you had to ask…martial bliss of course." He said laughing at them for a moment before shaking his head and shooting a jump shot. Jackson passed him back the ball and watched as he made it again.

"Man if that what an upcoming marriage does for you," Trevor said as Troy made yet another shot, glancing over at Jackson he smiled and said. "Then you and I need to find us some women and get married." He said laughing as they pounded their fists together.

Troy sighed when he pulled into his driveway, he couldn't wait for his evening with Taylor. He was smiling until he saw the front door open and Wesley the guy from UCLA that Taylor had introduced him to earlier that year walked out. He watched from the driver seat of his chair as Wesley pulled Taylor into a hug and when Troy saw that he knew he had seen enough getting out of the chair he walked over towards them frowning.

"What the hell is this?" he said coldly watching as they jumped apart, crossing his arms over his chest he looked at Wesley pointedly while Taylor looked at him and smiled.

"Baby, he was just helping me study for the exam."

"Oh really." He asked with a sigh relieved that they had just been studying. He knew Taylor would never betray him. But then there was Wesley, he didn't like the way he looked at Taylor he didn't like the way the man seemed to be looking at his wife as if he liked her or even worse loved her. "Well are you finished?" he asked directing his question towards Wesley who looked back at him.

"Yeah, I was just leaving."

"You think Taylor will do well." Wesley smiled and looked at Taylor before glancing back at Troy, not noticing the way Troy's eyes narrowed at his actions.

"Yeah, she's a smart woman." He said. "Tay, I'll call you later to see how you did okay." He said with a smile as he walked over to his car and pulled off. Troy stood in the driveway watching him pull out before walking into the house, he and Taylor looked at one another for a moment. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "How you doing baby?" he asked as he started towards the bedroom upstairs, Taylor followed behind.

"Troy, why do you and Wesley always-."

"Cause he likes you that's why…and he doesn't like me that much is clear." He said with a shrug, as he turned around and looked at her for a moment. "I mean come on what's up with that… he knows you're my fiancée."

"Baby we're just friends."

"That's what you think, but I promise you he wants to be more than that." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well that shouldn't bother you since I'm with you and I'm never going to leave you for anyone else." He nodded and sighed. "Baby?"

"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed about this wedding, and before you even think no it's not cold feet." He said with a sigh, Taylor reached out and grabbed his hand

"They must be working you to hard at this summer." She said with a smile as she looked at him for a moment.

"Yeah, baby they are." He said pouting playfully. Taylor giggled at his face and stood up on her tip toes and kissed him on the lips before stepping back.

"Come on let me go ahead and cook your favorite dinner." She said, Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, they both walked into the kitchen and kissing and hugging one another, and together they enjoyed the rest of the evening.

Later on that night, Troy's eyes jerked opened looking to his side he was Taylor silently sleeping facing him, with a sigh he gently extracted his arm from behind her head. Rolling out of bed he slowly made his way out of the bedroom careful not to wake her up. He quickly went downstairs to this office. Walking inside he closed the door and locked it, his nerves were on edge and he needed the take a hit to calm his nerves. Walking over to the desk he sat down and pushed his desk back and opened the door. Pulling out everything he sat it out on the desk, he sighed as he opened the bag taking out just enough for about four lines. As he took his first two lines and sighed as he felt the familiar feeling of his high over take him all his worries washed away. He quickly took the other two lines and leaned back in his chair. He stayed in his office for nearly an hour riding out his high before going back upstairs. When he entered the bedroom, he sighed as he saw Taylor still in sleeping. He walked over and climbed back into bed a little bit more relaxed wrapping his arms around her he pulled her against him and kissed her shoulder blade before resting his head on the pillows behind him and fell into a deep sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: The Drama has officially started!!!!**

Chapter Fourteen

3 and ½ years later…

Taylor couldn't believe how in just one week her whole relationship with her husband had fallen apart. There were several questions that bothered her. How could she have missed all the signs? How could she have not known? She sighed and shook her head, as Chad came over to her and handed her a cup of coffee. "The doctors…have they come out and said anything to you yet?" he asked trying to keep his voice strong. She sighed and looked at him, as fresh started to escape her eyes. He took the tears as his answer and leaned forward bracing his head in his hands. "I should have just taken him to the rehab when he started again." He mumbled shaking his head; Taylor looked at him for a moment trying to bring in her anger.

"Why did you never tell me?"

"He always said he couldn't take it if you found out and I wanted him to be able to trust me so I could help him…hell of a job I did."

"No this is my fault I shouldn't have snapped on him." She whispered as she wrung her hands together, tapping her foot ever so often. "I should have known…I mean I noticed the change but he they were so quick and then he recover and play it off like he was stressed and I'd just let it slide…" she trailed off as she started crying again. "Maybe I shouldn't have left?"

"No, you needed to get yourself and Andre out of there…I mean Andre found the damn drugs and he could have done anything with it…he's only three years old." Chad said as he leaned back after saying that. They sat in silence for a little while longer before Taylor spoke again.

"I really should have known."

"Sometimes Taylor…you can love someone so much that even if you think they're doing something wrong you'll overlook it." She nodded and he squeezed her shoulder. "Oh and before I forget Sharpay said that Dre was asleep and he's fine."

"Good…" Taylor said her words trailing off as she thought about her last day she spent at the house.

_One week ago…_

_Sharpay and Taylor were hanging out downstairs talking and every once in a while Andre or Dre as he was called by family and friends would come into the room with a new treasure from his so-called 'pirate treasure hunt'. "So when is hubby coming home?" Sharpay asked taking a sip of her tea. Taylor smiled and sat her cup down. _

_"He should be home tonight, I'm so glad this was his last major road trip, maybe now we can finally work on us." _

_"What's going on with you guys again?" Sharpay asked as she took another sip of her tea looking at Taylor expectantly. Taylor sighed and placed one hand on her forehead and closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment. _

_"He's so distant…he leaves all the time and when he comes back it like he's a different person, I just don't know what do." _

_"Have you talked to him?" _

_"I tried , Sharpay believe me I have but sometimes that turns into a shouting match and I will not put my son through that so I just let it drop." she said sighing with defeat. Sharpay reached out and touched Taylor's hand. _

_"Maybe, you should wait till he's ready to talk to you." She whispered trying to keep her voice down. "I know he loves you and doesn't want to lose you." _

_"I love him too, Shar. But sometimes I feel like he might be cheating on me or something he's just too distant." She said as her son can into room carrying a small plastic bag. Turning around to face her son she smiled and reached out for his latest treasure she was sure he was going to share with her. Andre Bolton was her pride and joy. He was the best of both her and Troy, and he was also a little heartbreaker. Andre, had a soft curly hair and light hazel eyes and his complexion was a little lighter than Taylor's, but he was also at the age of three a sport fanatic like his father. _

_"Ma." He called out excitedly as he hid the bag behind his back and anxiously moved back and forth in front of her. Taylor smiled and looked at him pinching his cheek lightly which made him giggle. "Ma! Guess what?" _

_"What sweetie." She asked playing along. Andre removed the bag from his back and held it up in her view. She gasped as she looked at the bag and looked at Sharpay who looked equally shocked. _

_"Ma I found snow." He said excitedly. "Daddy, had snow in his office." He said jumping up and down. "Can we make a snowball with it." He asked innocently, Taylor quickly reached out and took the bag from her son who instantly cried at her actions. "No…mommy don't take the snow away." He cried. Taylor sat the bag on the table and picked up her son and hoisted him on her hip. _

_"Baby that isn't snow that's something else…and it's bad." She whispered to him as she rocked him back and forth._

_"But Dadd-." _

_"Daddy shouldn't have that either it's bad for grown-ups too…now I need you to tell me something and be honest and I promise I won't get mad." She said pulled away from her son whose head was buried in her neck. "Did you try some?" Andre shook his head as fresh tears bubbled forth out of his eyes. _

_"Noo…No." _

_"Good that's good." She looked over at Sharpay already mentally making a decision, she was going to confront Troy tonight and then she was going to walk away from awhile, while he hopefully got help. She wasn't going to stay in a house where there were drugs. Andre wasn't going to stay in a house with drugs either. "Sweetie, how would like to go and spend the night at Auntie Sharpay's house and play with Nick." She asked, Andre looked at him for a moment before nodding his head. _

_"Otay." He said still trying to control his crying. She smiled and ruffled his hair as she reached out and grabbed the bag and stuffed it into her pocket, grabbing hold of her son's small hand she led him into the living room and turned on the television and flipped it to cartoons. _

_"Stay here and watch the cartoons okay…Sharpay and I are going to go upstairs and pack your bags so you can spend the night." He nodded and looked up at her. Taylor smiled and bent down and kissed him on the cheek before standing and walking up stairs. As soon as she and Sharpay were out of ear shot she spoke. "I am going to kill him." _

_"Drugs?" _

_"That's what this is…Shar, I can't believe I never knew." She replied with a broken sigh. "He's been taking drugs." She said covering her mouth as her voice broke down into a sob, shaking her head she placed a hand on her heart and shook her head. _

_"I can't believe Troy would take drugs." _

_"He…he…I can't talk about this right now." Taylor said as she entered her son's room and pulled out his small suitcase and started packing. "I just have to be strong for Andre." Sharpay patted her on the back and pulled out her cell phone. _

_"Should I call Gabby?" _

_"No…no don't she's on her honeymoon…don't bother her about this alright just help me she murmured brokenly as she looked at her friend. Sharpay nodded and immediately started to get some of Andre's clothes and began putting them in the suitcase. While Taylor left the room and went to her bedroom she shared with Troy. She pulled out a bag as well and starting putting her clothes away, as she tried her best not to cry. _

_Troy pulled up into his driveway whistling; he had just finished a rather successful road trip with the Lakers and was ready to be with his family. When he entered his house though he knew something was immediately wrong. Andre would usually rush out and greet him. Setting his bags down he looked around before calling out for Taylor and his son. "Baby…Andre…yo where are you guys." He stood there for a moment before walking further into the house. The first place he was passed was the kitchen with Taylor sitting down at the table, her arms crossed over her chest simply glaring at the entrance to the kitchen and then at him. "Baby, what's wrong? Where Andre?" He asked walked over to her he moved to kiss her and she leaned away from him. "Tay?" she reached into her pocket and tossed the bag full of cocaine on the table and glared up at him. _

_"What's that Troy and believe me I know it's not sugar." He froze for a moment and looked at her and then back at the table that held the offending zip lock bag of white powder shaking his head he looked at her for a moment and sighed. _

_"It's not what you think?" _

_"Answer the question what is that?" he sighed for a moment and looked at her before shaking his head and sighing. _

_"Looks like…drugs." _

_"That's right drugs and our son found them in your office." She exclaimed, Troy stepped back and looked at her for a second before shaking his head and looking away from her. Taylor watched him for a moment and got a sick feeling in her stomach. "How long? How long have you been taking this." She asked fearing the answer but knowing she needed to know. He looked at her for a second and sighed. _

_"Since my rookie year." She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand as he continued to not look at her. He walked over to the counter and leaned against it bowing his head and speaking. "I…I was nervous, I could never relax and I didn't want to burden you with it so I took it." _

_"Who gave them to you cause I KNOW you don't have any idea where to buy drugs." _

_"Jackson and Trevor." Taylor shook her head in disbelief she couldn't believe that the two men she had let into her house and around her child had gotten her husband the man she loved hooked on drugs. _

_"Oh my god." _

_"Where's my son?" he asked turning around and looking at her, she looked at him for a moment and spoke. _

_"He's at Sharpay's house…I had to get him out of here." _

_"You just can't let my son go over to someone else's house with consulting me first." He yelled, and then he saw the small suitcase by the table. Walking over to it he picked it up and slammed it on the table making Taylor jump in the process. "Oh, so you're going to leave me?" _

_"I will be staying at Sharpay's house for a while." _

_"So you're leaving me." He yelled, glaring at her. "I thought you loved me for better or for worse right." He said quoting the words they had said to one another on their wedding day. _

_"Don't throw that up in my face…right now my main concern is our son…he shouldn't be in a house where there are drugs…Troy he found them, he could have easily ingested some and then what…what do I tell the doctors when he gets sick. 'Oh my husband has drugs in the house and this usually doesn't happen…' or something else equally stupid." _

_"Jackson and Trevor said you wouldn't understand." _

_"Jackson and Trevor don't have families and they certainly aren't the man I love…you don't need drugs Troy you just don't." she whispered looking at him for a moment. He sighed and lowered his head. _

_"Are you still going to leave me?" He asked then he looked up at her with sorrow marring his facial features. "Are you really going to leave me…like are we getting a divorce." _

_"I don't know Troy." She whispered as she picked up her bag and started to leave the kitchen, Troy followed behind her hoping to make her stop and look at him. _

_"Baby, please don't go please." He grabbed a hold of her arm and looked up at her. "I'll…I'll stop I promise you. I'll stop for you and Andre just don't leave." _

_"Troy, I…I can't stay. No matter how much I really want to stay I can't not now." He shook his head and followed her as she started to leave. _

_"I love you." _

_"And I love you too, but Troy please try to understand that we can't be together right now I need to figure out what I'm going to do okay…I have to figure out what me and Andre are going to do." He looked at her for a moment before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her soundly on the mouth. They stood there in the hallway kissing, but Taylor gently pushed him back she had tears in her eyes as she looked at him. Covering her mouth she glazed into his blue eyes and weakly smiled. _

_"I'll call you sometime later…if you're serious about us Troy you're get rid of those drugs and clean yourself up, and then I'll come back but if you don't Troy…then I really don't know what to tell you" She murmured softly as she opened the door and walked out. Troy watched her and didn't move until the door slammed shut. Closing his eyes he openly started to cry, sliding down the wall he covered his head up with his arms and sobbed. _

Now…

"Taylor…Taylor." Taylor jumped as she was brought out of her thoughts and turned to look at Chad who was looking at her cautiously. She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. Chad continued to watch her for a moment before speaking. "You okay?"

"I'm as good as I can be." She replied looking down the hallway where they had taken Troy. "Why hasn't anyone come out here to tell us something…anything." She exclaimed tapping her foot on the floor. "I want to be able to tell my son some good news about his father granted I know he doesn't fully understand but I just have to tell him some good news." She said crying. Chad wrapped his arms around and pulled her to him as she laid her head against his shoulder and started crying.

"Troy's a fighter."

"I know, but he has to be okay he just has to be." She whispered as she looked down at her lap. "Andre needs his father and I need Troy." She whispered as she brushed her tears away. They both turned when they heard the doors open. Gabriella rushed over to Taylor and Chad and immediately pulled Taylor into a fierce hug.

"We came as soon as we heard." She whispered as she rubbed Taylor's back, hoping the other woman could calm down. Once they were done hugging Gabriella stepped back slightly and looked at Taylor and Chad. "Any word yet?"

"None…they've been in there for hours, I just want someone to come out here and tell us something." Taylor replied as she turned and went back to her chair. Gabriella sat down beside her while Chad took the other side. Taylor continued to look down the hallway afraid to go to sleep because she feared she'd miss the doctor coming out to tell them the news. She was looking around when she saw someone she hadn't seen since graduation. Getting up she immediately walked over to her old friend Wesley.

"Wesley?" he turned around and looked at her.

"Taylor, my god what are you doing here is everything alright." She shook her head and looked at him for a moment before answering.

"My husband Troy was hurt pretty bad and I've been here for hours and I don't know what's happening with him…could you please go see since you work here and all I thought maybe you could find out." He nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I have a paralysis patient I have to see about immediately but as soon as I figure out where he is and what's going on I'll come back and tell you." He said as he took off down the hallway. Feeling a little bit more at ease Taylor walked back over to the chair she had been sitting in and sat down anxiously awaiting for Wesley to come back and tell her about her husband. Taylor tapped her foot and leaned back on the chair; glancing at her watch she saw that it was three o'clock in the morning. Glancing over at Chad she shook him awake. He yawned and looked at her.

"Yeah."

"You called my parents and Troy's parents right?" she asked

"Yeah, they should be here in the morning," he said as Taylor jumped up waking up Gabriella and Ryan as well. She rushed down the hallway and met Wesley and an older black male who she could only assume was Troy's doctor. Chad, Gabriella, and Ryan came up behind her for support. Wesley looked a little upset as he looked at Taylor, before tapping the older man on the shoulder.

"This is his wife." The man looked at Taylor and then began to speak.

"Mrs. Bolton I'm Avery Mathis your husband's doctor…Troy was in a terrible accident and suffered both minor and major injures. The minor injures are a few scraps and cuts and a fracture arm."

"What are the major injures Dr. Mathis." She asked as Gabriella and Chad wrapped their arms around her. He looked over his shoulder at Wesley and then began to speak again.

"When the car crashed his spinal cord took on some severe damage and began to swell luckily we were able to get the swelling down, however-."

"Please tell me what happen." Taylor pleaded not wanting Dr. Mathis to elaborate any more on. He looked at her for a moment, and sighed before speaking.  
"As of right now your husband…your husband is temporally paralyze from the waist down."

**A/N: Well I hope you all like it…oh and the past three years will be told in flashback okay. Please review…the quicker you review the faster I update. **

**Baby S **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: The reviews from the last chapter had me rolling, you guys really are great, and I know it seems like I keep on picking on Troy but hey that's the way the cookie crumpled. Anywhere please remember to review, the quicker you review do the faster I update.**

**Baby S **

Chapter Fifteen

"As of right now your husband…your husband is temporally paralyze from the waist down." Taylor immediately started crying, and shook her head in disbelief, as Gabriella comforted her. Chad looked at Dr. Mathis and Wesley for a moment before speaking.

"You said temporally paralyze so Troy will be able to walk again." Wesley stepped forward and started speaking as he checked his chart.

"Looking at Troy's chart…the chances are about twenty percent…the spinal cord is a very fragile part of our body and it needs to be handle with care. However even though there is a chance he might be able to walk again. He may need to understand that his chances of walking again are very small and he needs to get used to a wheel chair."

"Wheelchair…do you know that he plays basketball." Wesley sighed at Chad's question and nodded his head.

"I'm the best at what I do…and even if Troy is able to walk about he may never be able to play basketball like he used too." Taylor who had been silently crying during the whole conversation looked up at Wesley for a moment and spoke.

"He was your paralysis patient." He nodded his head. "I didn't know till I went to the room. Taylor I am so sorry, but I promise you I will do my best to make Troy walk again." He said, Dr. Mathis looked at his chart and then back up at Taylor.

"He can have visitors…but you all need to make it quick. Dr. York will take you all to his room." Chad, Ryan and Gabriella looked at Taylor before shaking their heads.

"She needs to go right now…Tay we'll be right here when you're done." Gabriella said soothingly as Wesley started down the hallway towards Troy's room. Once they reached it, he opened the door and Taylor walked in. She covered her mouth in shock as fresh tears immediately clouded her vision.

"He's not in a coma is he?" she asked as she looked him over, gently brushing some of his hair out of his face. Wesley stood by the door watching as she looked over her husband.

"No, it's just a drug induced sleep."

"Good, and Wesley." She said stopping him from exiting the room, he turned away from the door and looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes?"

"You can make him walk again right." Wesley looked at her and nodded his head at her question.

"As long as he puts forth the effort and works hard at being able to walk about I promise you that he'll be walking again." When she nodded her head he sent her a comforting smile and walked out of the room while she turned her full attention to Troy. She waited till the door closed before she sat down in the seat beside his bed, and grabbed a hold of his hand in her.

"Oh Troy…baby, you gotta be okay alright Andre needs his daddy and I need you too." She paused and gently touched a scratch on his cheek. "I love you so much, and maybe if I had known I would have been able to help you." She whispered softly. "I can't believe I never figure it all out before last week. I must be pretty stupid." She whispered softly. "But that doesn't matter now, what matters is you getting better, you're going to walk again honey." She said as openly began to cry again with a broken sigh she leaned forward and rested her head on his chest.

Chad and Wesley watched from outside, Chad had told Gabriella and Ryan that they could leave but they both had decided to wait on Taylor and make sure she was okay. Chad stepped away from the window and placed both of his hands on his hips. "You think you'll really make him walk again."

"I will try my best, Chad that's all I can say at this moment." Chad nodded his head and moved to stand up against the wall.

"When do you think he'll be able to go back to his house?" Wesley opened his chart back up and looked it over before glancing back up at the other man. "Maybe I can try and set the house up for him cause I know he won't be walking when he comes out of here."

"That's true…I believe he'll be released in a few weeks, we want to make sure that the swelling in his spine has gone down. If we release him to early he could possibility re-injure that spine and that would not be good for him."

"What do I need to do to make his house more accessible?" Chad asked, Wesley looked at him for a moment before replying.

"If there is a pool I could give him his therapy sessions there all I would need is a ramp for the wheelchair, and for him all you would have to do is move a bedroom set downstairs."

"Troy is going to like being in a wheelchair, doc."

"Well as of right now there is absolutely nothing else he can do unless he wants to lay on his back for the rest of his life, and become bedridden." Chad nodded his head in understanding and looked at Wesley.

"Okay man I get it."

"Alright good, I'll tell Taylor it's time to go," Wesley said opening the door and stepping inside. His heart broke when he saw her resting with her head on Troy's chest. Walking over he cautiously touched her back as she jumped awake. Wiping her eyes she looked up at him. "Taylor, it's time to go."

"But I'm his wife surely I can stay for awhile longer." Wesley looked at her for a moment and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Taylor but you can't stay however you can come back first thing tomorrow and spend as much time with him as you like he should be up by then." He said soothingly, Taylor looked at him for a moment before getting up out of the chair. She looked Troy over for a moment before bending down to kiss him on the forehead.

"Okay…Okay," she whispered. "I'll be back tomorrow though." She said as she followed Wesley out of the room. She sniffled and looked at Chad for a moment before shaking her head and walking down the hallway. Chad shook Wesley hand and started off after her, he caught up with her while she was talking to Gabriella and Ryan.

"Taylor the news crews are here." Ryan said, as he wrapped an arm around Gabriella's waist. "Chad's is she going home with you?"

"Yeah, she and Andre are going to stay there."

"Until Troy can come home." Taylor exclaimed looking up at Chad who just nodded his head for a moment.

Chad and Taylor pulled up in front of his house; Taylor sat in the passenger seat with her head bowed. Chad turned off the car, and sighed. "He's going to be fine, Tay." She looked over at him for a moment.

"Chad, I just want to go inside and see Andre." She said getting out of car, he nodded and got out and followed her to the front door. He opened the door and wasn't surprise when Sharpay came into the hallway to find out what happen. Sharpay looked at both of them for moment; Taylor looked at her for a moment and spoke.

"Where's Andre." She asked softly, Sharpay looked at her for a moment and then answer.

"Um, he's in the guest bedroom." Taylor nodded and walked away from them both, Sharpay and Chad watched as she disappeared upstairs. "So, how's Troy."

"Not good, baby…not good." Chad murmured.

Taylor entered the room, and smiled when she saw Andre resting quietly in bed, with a sigh she picked up the chair from the desk on the other side of the room, and sat down next to the bed looking him over. She admired the way he could always sleep peacefully. When he was a baby he hardly ever woke up crying, and if he did Troy was always there to take care of him. Taylor shook her head as thoughts and memories of Troy flooded her mind. Reaching out she rubbed Dre's soft curls with a small smile.

_3 years ago…_

_Taylor had woken up alone, with a groan she got up and wondered down the hall till she heard soft singing coming from her son's nursery. Entering in leaned against the door frame and saw Troy in the rocking chair singing to their son, who was quiet and slowly going back to sleep. "Troy?" he stopped singing and turned around to look at her. Dre was fully asleep in Troy's arms. _

_"Sorry, I was hoping you wouldn't wake up I know you need your rest." She smiled at his words and entered the room. Troy stood and walked over to the crib, and laid Dre down and covered his small infant body with his Winnie the Pooh blanket. He stood there watching his son for a moment before grinning as Taylor came up behind him and wrapped her slender arms around his waist. _

_"That was so sweet I wish I had a camera, I'd so take a picture." He smiled at her words and dropped his hands to hers. "I didn't hear him crying on the monitor." She murmured starting to feel bad. Troy turned in her arms so that he was facing her and shook his head. _

_"That's because I got up and turned it off immediately as soon as he started crying…baby you don't need to run yourself ragged around her. I'm here and while I'm here you can take a load off. I have no problem doing some things to help you with Andre." He said brushing his lips against hers for a moment before grinning. "Besides when I do…that gives us more free time to do other things." He said wiggling his eyebrows; Taylor giggled and laid her head on his chest. "Come on let's go back to bed." He whispered as he stepped around her and led her out of the room. _

Taylor sighed as the memory left her and looked back at her son, she suddenly felt the emotionally strain of the day take hold and she sighed brokenly and got up kissing her son's forehead one last time before going towards the other guest bedroom that Sharpay and Chad had set up for her earlier that week. With a sigh, she laid down on the cold bed and looked up at the ceiling. All week she had been suffering, she couldn't sleep without him, and now that she knew he was in pain she couldn't sleep at all. All she wanted to do was go and be with him and tell him that everything was going to be alright. And that she was going to be there for him, and never go away. She sighed as more tears escaped her eyes and pulled the one pillow she wasn't using towards her and buried her head in it while holding it close.

The first thing Troy heard was the steady beeping of a machine, groaning he opened his eyes and saw two men at the foot of his bed silently talking among themselves, Troy watched them for a moment as he tried to move. He immediately groaned at the feeling of pain that racked his body and both men looked up. He recognized one as the guy Taylor used to talk to when she was still at UCLA. "What…what happened."

"Troy…this is Dr. Avery Mathis and you remember me right."

"Yeah, man so what in the hell am I doing in this hospital and where's Taylor." He asked feeling a little hurt that she wasn't there to see him. Wesley looked at Troy for a moment before answering.

"Troy, its five o'clock in the morning…Taylor was here for most of the night and all day yesterday. When visiting hours were over we had to send her home." Troy grunted as he tried to move only to be pushed back down by both Dr. Mathis and Wesley.

"That wouldn't be a very good idea Troy… there are some things that we need to tell you." Wesley said feeling as if he should tell Troy everything since the man was more familiar with him than Dr. Mathis. Troy leaned back against the pillows and nodded his head.

"Okay." He murmured softly, Dr. Mathis moved forward and removed some of the things that were covering the younger man's mouth. Carefully he removed everything only leaving in the nasal plug. "Thanks." Troy said.

"Troy, you were in a accident…luckily no one else was in it, however you, you suffer some rather serious injures." Troy nodded his head and looked away from the two men.

"Give it to me straight."

"Troy…as of right now you're paralyze from the waist down." Troy slammed his fist into the bed on either side of him and looked at the two men as if they were lying. "I'm sorry I-."

"Are you sure? Did you try everything…I mean come on you have to know I play basketball I can't lose that I've already lost so much." He said trying his best not to break down and cry. Wesley watched him for a few minutes and then motioned for Dr. Mathis to leave the room.

"Troy I can call Taylor…I'm sure she would want to see you." Troy looked at him his eyes shining with unshed tears.

"No." Troy stated firmly as he closed his eyes and turned his head towards the other side of the room away from Wesley. Wesley watched him for a moment and reached out touching the other man's shoulder.

"Come on man…I know Taylor and your kid want to see you." Troy turned around and motioned to his body before saying.

"Do you really think I want her or Andre to see me like this?"


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

**A/N: This is going to be the last chapter until after Christmas so enjoy, and please remember to review...think of it as your Christmas gift to me. LOL. Anyway I hope all of you have a Merry Christmas. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Sixteen

Chad groaned when he heard his cell phone ringing, ignoring it he rolled over only to be shaken by Sharpay. "Chad you better answer it, it could be the hospital." She whispered he nodded and turned over so he could reach out and grab the phone.

"Hello."

"Chad, this is Dr. Wesley York you gave me your number last night while Taylor visited Troy."

"Um, yeah nothing happened did it?" He asked with worry which alerted Sharpay who sat up by his side. "Excuse me Dr. Wesley but he's alright isn't he." He asked again growing impatient.

"Everything is fine, Chad…it's just that he's awake and is refusing visitors. I tried to talk to him but that only seemed too angry him more. He claims he doesn't want anyone to see him the way he is."

"Oh damn I was afraid that would happen." Chad said with a sigh as he looked at Sharpay who was sitting next to him and mouthed to her what was happening. "Um, should I come down there?"

"I need all the help I can get." Wesley said, "Maybe you should bring Taylor as well. I'm not to sure about their son though; if Troy becomes too defensive he may scare his son. Maybe fore now it should just be you and Taylor and later on when he comes to accept his condition you can bring Andre." Chad nodded and rubbed a hand through his unruly curls.

"Alright we'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and looked at Sharpay.

"He's refusing visitors and probably is being a handful for the doctors…Tay and I better get down there soon and talk some sense into him." He said getting out of bed, Sharpay watching him as he shuffled around in his closet trying to find something to wear.

"Alright well I guess it's just me and the boys again."

"Yeah, baby I guess so…try to make sure that Andre isn't worried about his dad alright…he's to young to be worried besides Troy is going to be fine." Chad said as he pulled up his pants and headed out the door.

The ride to the hospital was very quiet Taylor continued to look out the window Chad had told her everything and now she was trying to figure out why Troy was acting like this, she jumped when her cell phone went off reaching into her purse she answered.

"Taylor, it's me and Jack we just got in where are you?" Mrs. Bolton said through her cell phone.

"On our way back to hospital." Taylor murmured as she glanced over at Chad who was driving but looking at her every once in a while. "Troy's awake."

"Oh thank goodness, so how is he."

"I would rather tell you in person, Mrs. Bolton. Please just meet me at L.A. General." She whispered.

"Taylor, okay we'll meet you there honey don't worry everything is going to work out fine and guess what we meet your parents on the flight out so we'll all be there." Moments later Mrs. Bolton hung up and Taylor closed her cell phone.

"That was the family huh." Chad asked as he pulled into the hospital parking lot."  
"Yeah they're here now so I guess Troy will be having visitors whether he wants some or not." She whispered, as she looked over at Chad who just nodded his head.

"He'll have visitors; he needs all the support he can get." Chad said getting out of the car, Taylor got out as well and they quickly made their way inside the hospital, hoping that Troy wasn't really being as unruly as Wesley had made him seem over the phone.

"This is stupid you already told me that wasn't going to able to walk again." Troy grumbled as he watched Wesley run a finger over the sole of his foot. Wesley sighed in exasperation and looked at the other man.

"Do you have selective hearing or something?" Wesley asked stopping to look at Troy for a moment. "Cause I could have sworn I said you were only temporally paralyze, and with some work you're be up and walking again."

"I'm not stupid just because I'll be able to walk again doesn't mean I'll be playing any sports." Wesley looked at him for a moment before deciding to just push the current conversation to the side and continue his job.

"Troy, can you feel anything I'm doing." He asked as he gently moved Troy's big toe back and forth, Troy frown for a moment before shaking his head.

"I um…really can't feel anything."

"Nothing."

"Well it's a little feeling but nothing major…I mean it's like my toe's asleep or something." Wesley jotted down that information and smiled.

"You have no idea how good that is, Troy."

"What am I going to magically start walking again." He said with a roll of his eyes before throwing his head back against the pillows and staring up at the ceiling. Wesley frowned at his words and moved over to the chair that was by his bed.

"No, but by having the ability to feel even the smallest amount of movement at this stage is wonderful." Troy just rolled his eyes and tapped his fingers on his thighs, while Wesley continued to move his feet any which way trying to make him feel something else. Finally after a few minutes of the same thing Troy grew impatient.

"Look just go away and leave me alone."

"I'm just-."

"Just go." He mumbled, Wesley nodded and stood grabbing his chart he walked over to the door and paused. Troy watched him leave and then leaned his head back and closed his eyes trying his best to go to sleep and forget about what his reality was.

Taylor saw Wesley walking towards the nurses' station and rushed over with Chad right behind her. "Wes, how is he you said he was awake." The man looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"He can feel a little motion in his feet…now that is always a good sign." He said with a smile. As Taylor clutched her hands together in happiness, if Troy was doing fine like that immediately then he would be walking in no time, she impulsively pulled Wesley into a tight hug and smiled, and for the first time it wasn't forced.

"Good well I'm going to go see him."

"Didn't Chad tell you what he told me?" Wesley asked looked at Taylor as if she was about to make a huge mistake. Taylor nodded her head and shook it for a moment.

"Yes, Chad told me what my husband said, and I'll telling you this right now Wesley. I don't give a damn what he says…he will not be cutting his family off. We all love him and we are going to help him through this." She said marching off down the hallway towards Troy's room. Wesley watched her leave and shared a look with Chad, who just sighed.

"Um, I'm going to go ahead and get some coffee." And with that he was walking off in the other direction. Wesley leaned against the nurses' station and looked after Taylor while shaking his head silently thinking. _'Man he does not deserve her.' _

Taylor entered the room, and quickly moved over to the chair beside Troy's bed reaching out she grabbed his hand only to have him snatch it back. She looked up and met his dark blue eyes as he looked at her in disbelief. After a few minutes of looking at one another he snorted and laid his head back. "I guess Wesley didn't tell you what I said."

"Oh he told me and I told him I don't give a damn what you said I will not let you cut me or the rest of your family out of your life."

"You certainly weren't talking like this when you walked away from me…from us last week." He shouted back looking all of his hurt, anger and pain come through his voice. Taylor sat back and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Troy, I walked away because…because I thought that if I did that you'd wake up and realize that you could lose me and Andre. Did you really think I was going to allow my son to stay in a house where there are drugs?"

"I expected you to honor those vows we took on our wedding day. For better or for worse."

"I am still with you Troy…I'm still here." She exclaimed back becoming equally upset as the conversation continued. "I remember my vows and I wasn't going to leave you…but I was furious Troy…or son, Andre could have done anything with those drugs he could have accidentally ingested it or breathed them in. I needed to leave after that if only for a little while." She admitted, Troy watched her and shook his head.

"Well how about you leave for a little while longer…you don't need me and I damn sure don't need you?"

"I'm going to ignore what you said cause I know you're upset about your legs, but Wesley said that you were only temporally paralyze you're going to be able to-."

"What walk again…that's really great." He said sarcastically as he looked at Taylor. "But what about what I did for a living…I play basketball for a living, Taylor. I WILL NEVER PLAY AGAIN." He shouted making Taylor jump in fear, he immediately stopped suddenly feeling like less of a man. He didn't want to scare, Taylor he just wanted her to see his point he didn't care about walking, cause that didn't change the fact that he would never be able to play a real game of basketball again.

"May…maybe over time you're be able to play again."

"I'll never play in the NBA again, Taylor there is no later, no over time, no nothing…I am finished I had five great years in the league and now I'm finished." He said sounding as defeated as he looked.

"Troy, baby you're going-."

"I'll never be the same, I'll be the father I was to Andre, and I'll never be the husband I was to you." He exclaimed as openly started crying, Taylor reached out and wrapped him in her arms. He stayed there for a moment allowing her to hug, until he unwrapped her arms from around his body and shook his head.

"Taylor just go."

"Troy please."

"Taylor, just go…I'm done alright. I didn't even want you to see me like this, and I told Wesley that." He mumbled as he turned his head towards the wall. Taylor watched him for a few moments before reaching out and touching his hand.

"Troy, baby all I want to do is help."

"Then leave me alone."

"But Troy?"

"I don't want your HELP." He yelled, Taylor immediately started crying and stood, Troy watched feeling guilty as she rushed out of the room. He stared at the door for a few more minutes before laying his head back on the pillow.

Taylor rushed down the hallway and into the waiting room only to be grabbed by two strong arms, she looked up into the face of Jack Bolton and over his shoulder she saw her parents, Mrs. Bolton and Chad. Jack rubbed her back and stepped back so he could look his daughter in law in the eye. "Taylor, Chad told us what Troy wanted…are you okay?" he asked softly. Mrs. Bolton came up to stand beside her husband.

"We're going to talk to him soon, Taylor and try to talk some sense into our son's head." She whispered softly as she reached out and brushed some of Taylor's tears away. Mrs. Bolton looked Taylor over for a moment. It hurt her to see Taylor, a young woman who she had come to think of as a daughter hurting and it was all because her son was refusing visitors and from what she could already tell was being down right cold. She looked over Taylor one last time and was headed down the hallway towards her son's room; Chad had told them everything while they were waiting on Taylor to come. She peeked into the window and saw Troy looking at the white wall not even looking towards the door. He probably just need some tough love, and as his mother was going to give it to him. Opening the door she closed it shut, Troy didn't even look over to see who had entered the room.

"Well, are you happy with yourself, son…or will you only be happy when you've pushed everyone that cares about you away."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I'm back and I hope all of you had a good Christmas, I decided to post this chapter before the weekend because tomorrow is my Birthday and I'm just gonna celebrate it and chill. lol. Anyway I hope you all enjoy this new chapter please remember to Review...think of it as a birthday gift. Well Enjoy!**

**Baby S **

Chapter Seventeen

Taylor was sitting quietly beside her parents thinking about herself and Troy. Did he still love? Had she been wrong when she walked out? And would they ever get back to being the way they were? She also wondered what his mother was saying to him. "Hey, I got you some coffee." She looked up at Chad and smiled before mouthing thanks; he nodded and moved so he could sit down beside her. "What happened with you and Troy?"

"We got into it, apparently he wasn't happy about me walking out on him a week ago, and now I'm thinking maybe he was right." Chad nodded his head and then spoke.

"What you did was give him a wake call, it made him stop…I know it did cause if there's anything Troy fears…its losing you and Andre."

"He could never lose us…I just wanted it to stop, and I'm still ashamed of myself for not catching on before now…I mean three years my god, Chad what type of wife am I never to have noticed."

"Let's not go through this again." He said soothingly. "We can't keep beating ourselves up over things like 'what ifs' and I am not going to let you do it, Tay. What you need to do is focus on the now and how you plan on helping Troy, cause believe me once he's out of here he's going to need you." She nodded her head, and he smiled and patted a hand on her thigh. "I'm going to go and call Sharpay…you know check in with her and the boys. I'll be back." He said walking off. Taylor followed him with her glaze silently thanking God that both she and Troy had forgiven Chad and Sharpay for what happen nearly four years ago because right now she could have not asked for better friends.

"Well, are you happy with yourself, son…or will you only be happy when you've pushed everyone that cares about you away." Troy turned and looked at his mother who was shooting daggers at him with her eyes. Grunting he turned over so he could look at her fully.

"Hey, mom."

"Oh don't you hi mom me…Taylor came out of here crying…so I just had to come and see the man impersonating himself as my son and as her husband."

"You don't understand."

"I understand enough…Taylor loves you, and you're pushing her away Troy. Why are you doing that? Isn't this already enough…are do you just want to be completely miserable." He rolled his eyes for a moment before sighing.

"Look at me mom…laying up in this…this hospital facing the strong possibility that I might never be able to walk again. And I do not want her or Andre to see me like this…I don't want them to look at me and see some cripple."

"They're going to look at you and see the person that they love. Andre will look at you and still see his father, and Taylor loves you regardless otherwise she wouldn't still be out there in the waiting room. If you had married a woman that didn't love you, you wouldn't have to worry about her seeing you like this, and you know why cause she would have ended the relationship by now." She replied softly. Troy clenched his jaw together and nodded his head.

"I know she loves me ma, and sometimes I feel like I don't deserve it and-."

"You're pushing her away because of it…Troy she loves you don't push her away, cause if you do someone might come in and take her."

"Yeah, like Dr. Wesley York." Troy grumbled with a roll of his blue eyes, Mrs. Bolton moved to the car beside his bed and sat down.

"Is there something you tell me?"

"The guy who's going to be my physical therapist…he and Taylor were friends at UCLA and I know he likes her." He said with a sigh. "He's always liked her but she always ignored or just knew…I mean he isn't really subtle about it."

"Well then you're just going to have to show him that what you and Taylor have is solid and the first way to do that is to stop pushing her away. You need her now more than ever…and I will personally hurt you if you ever make her cry like that again." His mother warned, Troy smiled weakly at his mother and reached out for her hand.

"I promise." He whispered with a sigh, as he looked down at the bed towards his legs. Mrs. Bolton looked at her son and bend to kiss him on the forehead.

"Taylor loves you, Troy and we all want you to beat this. Even though you may not like Dr. York-."

"That's the biggest understatement in the world."

"Well even though you don't like him, he's still one of the best therapists on the West Coast and you need him. Taylor would not leave you, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Thanks mom." She smiled happy that she was able to talk some sense into her son, he looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Hey, can you do something for me."

"Sure baby what is it." She asked. He looked down at his legs again as if debating whether or not he should ask before saying.

"Can you tell Taylor I want to see her and Andre first her in private and then them two together." He said with a sigh. "I feel like I need to say I'm sorry and that I love her." He whispered for a moment. "Can you get her to do that ma?"

"I'm sure she'll agree honey." Mrs. Bolton said walking out of the room leaving Troy alone so he could think about how to make everything right between him and Taylor. He didn't want to push her away and he didn't want her to leave him, so he had to make things right, and he had to do that today.

Chad couldn't believe they even came and showed their faces, frowning he watched them enter the waiting, glancing over at Taylor he saw that she was still taking a quick nap. Putting down his paper he walked over to the two men and shook his head. "How dare you even show your face around here?" Trevor and Jackson looked at one another for a moment before speaking.

"What do you mean, we're his friends."

"Friends? I guess getting a guy hooked on drugs nowadays is seen as friendship…are you freaking serious." His eyes narrowed as he thought about his friend and the pain these so-called friends had caused Troy, Taylor and even Andre. "You better leave before I toss you both out on your asses."

"Fool we ain't scared of you." Jackson snapped gathering attention from the group behind Chad. Reaching out he pushed, Chad back a few steps and glared at the man. "We're here to see Troy he's or friend regardless of what you say."

"You're not going to see him, you're part of the reason he might be going through withdrawal soon…now I don't know what made you think we even let you come up in here and speak to him."

"Look, you aren't even his family."

"I'm a better friend to him then you ever thought you could be." Chad shouted, immediately getting everyone's attention. Taylor, who had been taking a nap, woke up and saw Chad fussing with two tall black men in the corner. Yawning she got up and walked over to them, placing a hand on Chad's forearm. He immediately calmed down and watched as she realized exactly who they were, seconds later the sound of flesh against flesh sounded in the waiting room.

"You two have a lot of nerves showing up here like you actually care about Troy." Jackson held his cheek and looked down at the pint size woman who had just slapped him. Trevor had taken a cautious step back while Taylor glared openly at the two men.

"Taylor, Troy's our friend of course we care." Jackson said rubbing his cheek.

"You never cared about him…you're the ones that gave him those drugs and I'm suppose to believe that you care about him." Taylor snapped her hand itching to strike Jackson again. The two men looked at her and Chad for a moment before shaking their heads and backing up.

"Fine, you wanna blame us go ahead." Jackson said coldly.

"I already do." Taylor said unaware that the rest of the gather family and friends had come up behind her. "So why don't you both just leave." Jackson looked at her for a second before turning on his heel and walking away, Trevor stood there for a moment looking between Jackson and Taylor.

"Taylor, I'm sorry about everything…please tell Troy if you feel like telling him... that Jackson and I are sorry we ever got him started and that we're hoping he…we're hoping that he'll recover." He said and slowly walked away. Taylor watched them for a few minutes before sighing, Chad watched as she walked over to the chair she was in before and settled down. Everyone else watched her for a moment before following suit and sitting down in various chairs around the waiting room. Taylor looked up as Mrs. Bolton came walking down the hallway, she sent Taylor a smile and walked over to her.

"Honey…I talked to Troy."

"That's good at least he'll except help from somebody." She whispered, Mrs. Bolton reached out and grabbed her hands.

"Sweetie…he's sorry about what he said early, for some reason he thinks you wouldn't want to be with him…you know with him not being able to walk and all. He thinks that you won't love him like you used too."

"That's stupid I don't care about all that, all I care about is that he's alive." She exclaimed looking at her mother-in-law.

"I know I told him the same, and now he wants to you and Andre to come in there and visit him. You alone at first I think he wants to apology and then you and Andre." She said softly. Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"I can do that," glancing over at Chad she asked. "Can you call Sharpay and tell her to bring Andre." He nodded and took out his cell phone walking off towards the windows. Taylor sighed and squeezed Mrs. Bolton's hands. "I know me and Troy can work this all out." She replied.

"I know sweetie I know."

Sharpay had just gotten off the phone with Chad, when she went to go find Andre and Nick playing. Smiling she ruffled her son's hair as he ran over to her while Andre stayed back still holding the toys he was playing, Sharpay looked at him for a moment and smiled.

"Sweetie, you wanna go see your mommy and daddy." Andre sat the toys down and nodded his head happily. He really missed his daddy, and couldn't wait to see him.

"We gonna see my daddy and mommy today?" he asked

"Yes, so let me get you two cleaned up and we can head on out and see them." Andre smiled and nodded his head as Sharpay stood grabbed Nick's hand and then reaching out for his hand. She led the two boys out of the room, and started to get them ready for their trip.

Troy groaned inwardly when he saw Wesley coming into his room, he was trying to mentally prepare himself to see Taylor and his son Andre and he really didn't feel like being bothered by the other man. Wesley smiled at Troy, and picked up his chart that was at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Wesley so did you just get this case cause someone gave it to you or did you request it."

"Someone gave it to me why?" Wesley asked with a shrug of his shoulders as he walked over to the monitors and starting checking things off. Troy eyed him for a moment before frowning.

"Cause I still remember what you tried to pull at our engagement party." Troy grounded out. "You think I forgot but I didn't what type of man would I be if I forgot about the man whose still in love with my wife."

"You don't understand the entire situation."

"There isn't much to say, Wesley…you came to the engagement party and you tried to make Taylor leave me. You came there talking about how I didn't deserve her and how you would make a great father to our son and all types of other bullshit. You're lucky everyone held me back."

"Look man that was a mistake, and I know I should have never done that."

"Sure, whatever you say…the only reason I'm keeping you as my therapist is because Dr. Mathis thinks you're the best and until I find someone better I'll be keeping you."

"Thanks I think." Wesley mumbled. "I'll be back later for the daily therapy, take it easy." He said hanging the chart back on the edge of the bed. "Look man I know you may not trust me around your wife…hell if I was you I wouldn't trust me either. So man I'm sorry, maybe we can work this out and put the past behind us." Troy watched him for a moment and sighed.

"Maybe…I'll think about it."


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Heys thanks for all the birthday wishes. I had a wonderful birthday, and now that the celebration is over, I'm here to update yet again. So please remember to review so I can update a little bit quicker. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

_3 years ago…_

_Troy rushed through the hospital at breakneck speed trying to find where Taylor was, ignoring the nurses and doctors he ran past the waiting room and into the hallway, and immediately began searching for his wife. As he turned down the second hallway he came to hear an ear shattering scream and immediately knew that was Taylor. Quickly he opened the door and went inside ignoring the curious stares from the nurses and doctors. Taylor was lying on bed looking as miserable as she sounded. Rushing over he looked her over and bent to kiss her forehead. "Oh baby I'm so sorry this happened. I should have been here" He whispered as he brushed her lips with his. She took a deep calming breath and shook her head. _

_"Its okay Gabby brought me." She said hoarsely as Gabby entered with a cup of ice, she looked at Troy and smiled down at Taylor. _

_"See I told you he get here." Taylor mumbled something under her breath as Gabriella giggled and headed Troy the cup of ice. "Here I'll go outside and call everyone alright." She said before leaving. Troy looked down anxiously at Taylor and then at the nurses and doctor that were in the room. _

_"Hey baby how you feeling." _

_"Like hell, Troy like hell." She grounded out as she reached for his hand which he offered and winced at the pain that immediately shot through his whole hand and up his arm. _

_"Baby, you gotta breath alright." He whispered bending down and kissing her temple, as the doctor moved around so he could check Taylor out. _

_"Honey, I know we said no drugs but the pain is too much." She exclaimed in pain, Troy stroked her hair and looked down at the doctor for a moment. _

_"Can she have some something to ease the pain?" _

_"No, she's too far along for that," the doctor stated and then looked up at Taylor. "Okay, Mrs. Bolton I'm going to need you to push on my count okay…1, 2, 3, push." Taylor squeezed her eyes shut and pushed with all her might, the doctor reached forward and looked at her again. 1, 2, 3…push." _

_"You doing fine baby." Troy whispered as he kissed her and looked down at the doctor as he ordered Taylor to push again. After this time however the sounds of Troy and Taylor's first child cries filled the room. Grinning Troy bent down and kissed Taylor on the lips and then rested his forehead on hers. "You did it baby." He whispered softly. Taylor just seemed exhausted and nodded her head at him. "I love you so much." _

_"I love you too." She whispered back, Troy turned as one of the nurses came over with their child wrapped up in a soft baby blue blanket. She sat the baby in Taylor's waiting arms and looked the two parents. _

_"Congratulations, you two have a lovely baby boy." Troy immediately leaned forward and looked down at the little baby boy in his wife's arms. Taylor and him shared a grin and watched as the little boy blinked and looked up at them for the first time. Troy brushed back some on the light colored curls that were on his son's head. _

_"Um, he might have hair like Chad." The two new parents shared a laugh and then returned their attention to the little boy. "Hey little man, I'm your daddy," said pointing to himself before pointing over to Taylor. "And this is your mommmy, and we both love you little man." He paused for a moment and kissed Taylor's cheek. "And now that you're here, we're going to be one big happy family." _

Troy was jolted from his memory as Taylor opened the door and knocked. Glancing he looked at her before sending her a friendly smile. "I'm sorry, baby…I just…I guess I don't know how to handle this." He whispered as he looked at shame covering his features. Taylor stood by the foot of his bed not making a moved either way to come over towards him. "Tay, baby please don't shut me out like I was trying to do you." He pleaded; Taylor broke down and moved to the chair beside his bed. He reached out for her hand and took it. They sat silently for a moment simply getting used to one another's company.

"Troy, don't you ever do that again." Taylor snapped bringing them out of their silence and into the conversation that they needed to have as a couple before they brought in their son. Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding.

"I'm sorry." He whispered as he brought her hand up to his mouth to kiss, Taylor smiled at the gesture and reached out and touched his cheek. Troy immediately pressed his cheek into the palm of her hand and closed his eyes. "I don't know why I would even try to push you or Andre away you two are the best things that have ever happened to me."

"I won't let you push me away again." She stated firmly, as she looked at him. "Your mom told me why you did it…what in the world Troy…do you think I'm that shallow that I wouldn't want to be with you because you're a cripple." She asked, Troy just looked at her and nodded his head.

"I mean come on, Taylor what can I possibility do for you now…nothing that what and I don't want to be a burden to you." He said softly. "I don't want you to look down the road later on in life and regret or love me less for being with me after all this happened." He said pointing to his legs. Taylor frowned at his words and popped him on the arm.

"Troy Matthew Bolton…I don't love you because you can walk, run, jump or jog…I love you because you're you. I'd took my vows and said for better or worse, I know that we've been having some miss understandings about that lately but I'm never going to leave you." She rubbed his arm as she finished her statement. "And in Andre's eyes you're still his hero." Tears sprung up in Troy's eyes and he smiled at her for a moment.

"God, I love you two so much."

"And that's why you are not going to do drugs anymore, and you better be thanking God that wasn't found in your system when you got here." She murmured. Troy looked down in shame and nodded his head.

"I know I need to stop…it's all my fault for even getting involved with it." He said rubbing a hand over his chin. "I should have told them no when I had the chance." He mumbled, Taylor frowned as she thought about Troy's so-called friends Trevor and Jackson. She still couldn't believe that she had let those men come into her house and ruin her husband with their drugs the way she had.

"You know they came by today?" Troy looked up at her for a moment while waiting on her to finish. "They came by and they were talking about they wanted to see you and talk to you, but Troy when I saw them I snapped…they were the ones who got you hooked on drugs." She exclaimed.

"So you told them to leave."

"After telling them both off." She said with a weak giggle. "I just don't…I just don't want to put you back in their presence…they could get you back on the drugs or something." She said softly. "And now that I know they had a part in your drug addiction I couldn't let them around you."

"I understand." He whispered.

"And just so you know I want you to talk to someone about that okay…and we and when I said we I mean your family …we are going to help you get over your addiction and help you learn how to walk again, cause Troy that's what you're going to do…you're going to learn how to walk again." Troy nodded his head at his wife's encouraging words and smiled at her for a moment before leaning over and kissing her.

"I love you so much."

"I love you too." She said as she got up, "And now I'm going to go get Andre okay." She said as she exited the room.

Taylor walked outside and into the waiting room where her son was sitting talking with Nick about whatever he and Nick talked about, smiling she went over to him and ruffled his hair. He looked up at her with his hazel eyes and motioned for her to pick him up. Smiling she bent down and hoisted her son into the air. "We go see Daddy now." He asked as he absentmindedly started messing with her shirt collar. Taylor reached up with her free hand and grabbed his small hands.

"Yes we're going to go and see Daddy."

"Ma Ma, and pawpaw are coming too." He said looking over at Mr. and Mrs. Bolton who had walked over when they saw Taylor. She turned and looked at them for a moment before speaking.

"No, daddy just wants to see us." She replied, he nodded his head for a moment and laid his head on his mother's shoulder.

"Otay." She looked at Mrs. Bolton as the older woman brushed her grandson's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Alright you two go ahead; Jack and I will go in to see Troy next." Taylor nodded and started off down the hallway towards her husband's room. She opened the door, and felt Andre clutch her tightly as he saw his father. Troy was sitting up and smiling at the both of them as they entered the room.

"Dre, what's up little man?" Troy gushed as he saw his son, Andre looked at his father and then back at his mother. Taylor walked over to the side of the bed and looked at him for a moment before rubbing Andre's back.

"Hey, Daddy." Andre said turning to face his father, Troy smiled and held out his arms and Andre quickly moved from his mother to his father's lap. Feelings tears immediately well up in his eyes as he held his son, Troy raised one hand and wiped his eyes. "Daddy, are you otay." Andre asked as he raised his small hands up to Troy's face and helped his father wipe his tears away.

"Daddy…is just happy to see you."

"But I thought if you happy you smile." He little boy asked in confusion looking back at his mother for confirmation. Taylor was also on the brink of tears as she watched Troy and Andre; when Andre glanced at her his little frown deepen on his small face. "Ma, no cry." He exclaimed.

"I'm just happy baby." She said leaning forward and kissing his cheek, he watched her for a few seconds before saying.

"Ma…you and daddy weird." Both parents started laughing at their son's words, Troy held his son tightly as he chuckled and shook his head at them both for a moment before leaning back. Andre continued to sit on his father's lap. "Da…"

"Yes." Troy answered looking down at his son for a moment.

"Are you hurt?" Both Troy and Taylor became quiet at their son's question; Troy took his glaze away from Taylor and looked at Andre for a moment trying to decide just how much to tell his son. He was young and couldn't really understand the gravity of the situation, but he still deserved to know.

"Yes, Andre I got hurt," he reached out and took Taylor's hand within his and held it tightly as he looked at his only child and son. "But I can get better; I promise you and mommy that I will get better."

"Where you hurt?" Andre asked looking at his father's face; Troy looked at his son for a moment and sighed.

"My legs…are hurt son." Andre turned around and looked at his father's legs and then back up at him. "They're hurt really bad, but don't worry daddy is going to be fine." He replied with a confident smile. Andre nodded his head and laid it on Troy's shoulder wrapping his small arms around his father's neck. "Don't worry Dre…I'm going to be fine I promise."

"That's right, Dre daddy is a strong man and he's going to make it through this." Taylor said as she rubbed her son's back. Troy looked over at her and squeezed her hand again.

"We're going to get through this."


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone so here's the next chapter. Please remember to review so I can update quicker. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nineteen

Three months later…

**Channel 2 News: **

"All-star Lakers guard Troy Bolton was paralyze from the waist down. This injury is the reason his career in the NBA has ended. The Lakers released him yesterday not wanting him on the roster anymore, the also paid him out of his contract so Mr. Bolton yesterday received a sum total of 56 million off of his 90 million contract. Troy Bolton had such promise in the NBA, and he was already a player that had been marked as possibility on of the greatest players to ever play the game of basketball. And now-

**Channel 5 News: **

"Paralyze from the waist down, released from his contract…Troy Bolton has had his life come crashing down around him in the last few months. Join us tonight as we have a channel 5 exclusive on the life of Troy Bolton."

Taylor entered the bedroom she and Chad had set up downstairs and frowned as she saw Troy looking at the news walking over she went to the television and turned it off. Troy looked up at her for a moment and frowned. "Just what do you think you're doing?"

'Saving you from torturing yourself." She snapped as she looked at him for a moment. "Baby you know you shouldn't be watching that mess. It'll only upset you."

"They're talking about me like I'm dead."

"Don't worry about them, did Wesley call you know you're suppose to have your therapy session tomorrow." She said as she sat her purse down, Troy watched as she walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. Sighing he reached down and started wheeling himself towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, he called."

"Good, so do you want me and Andre to stay for a little while and watch?"

"I don't know why you want to watch me embarrassing myself or is it Wesley." He asked letting some of his insecurities come to the surface, Taylor froze at his words and turned around to look at her husband.

"Troy, I am so tired of you thinking I like Wesley okay. I only like him as a friend sure he mess up once or twice when we were engaged but I never let him think he ever had a chance with me." Troy grumbled and looked around.

"Where's Andre."

"Ryan and Gabriella took him and Nick to the movies." She said as she looked at him before returning her attention to the refrigerator and taking out some food and setting it on the countertop. She glanced at him for a moment before asking. "What's wrong?"

"Well it seems like Andre is never here."

"Everyone is just trying to help out and get his mind off of things." She replied softly hoping that Troy wouldn't fuss tonight.

"What they want his mind off the fact that his father can't walk." He snapped as he looked at her for a moment. She covered her face with her hands and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Troy, baby please not tonight."

"Then when?"

"When what?" she asked

"When can we talk about this…I'm tired of beating around the bush, and walking-." He froze as he said the word. Sighing he took a deep breath and finished. "And walking on glass when it comes to this subject, I want us to talk about things but you keep on putting it off way."

"Cause Troy this isn't going to help us if we're constantly fighting…you and I need to talk I realize that but I won't talk to you when you constantly accusing me of wanting another man. When the only man I want is you." She snapped as she walked away, Troy watched her leave and hit the arm on his wheel-chair in frustration.

Ryan and Gabriella came over around seven with Andre who was asleep in Ryan's arms; the couple came into the house smiling and greeting Taylor. Ryan handed Andre over to his mother and then asked. "Where's Troy?"

"Oh, he's in the living room." She replied. "Gabby, I'm going to go upstairs and put Andre in his bed okay." Gabriella nodded as she and Ryan walked into the living room, Taylor and Troy shared a look as she moved through the room and headed upstairs. Both Ryan and Gabriella noticed and shook their heads.

"Please tell me you two aren't fighting again." Gabriella exclaimed, Troy rubbed a tired hand along the back of his neck and looked at her and Ryan before shrugging his shoulder.

"Okay fine…we're not fighting."

"Oh yes you two are…and I bet it's about Wesley." She accused, Troy rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the television. Ryan deciding to let his wife handle the situation sat down on the sofa and laid his head back. "Troy, you know Taylor loves you and no one else." She stated, as Troy just sucked his teeth and closed his eyes.

"I know."

"Then why are you constantly thinking that she and Wesley."

"I may be paralyze but I'm not blind…I see the why he looks at her." He mumbled as he shook his head and closed his eyes. "That man is trying to move in on my family."

"Then you better let him know what's up." Both of them turned and looked at Ryan who shrugged sheepishly and looked between the both of them. "What? All I'm saying is this; if the guy is trying to get to Taylor you better let him know he doesn't have a chance in hell. I'd do it if some guy was trying to get with Gabby."

"Maybe I should tell him." Troy stated coldly as he thought about Wesley York…the man acted as if he was stupid, always flirting with Taylor in his face. The only thing he was happy about was how Taylor always handle the situation she never returned Wesley's advances and that made Troy feel a little more secure then he had been feeling earlier.

"Good, talk to him and get everything out in the open." Gabriella looked between her husband and Troy and started to shake her head for a moment trying to get their attention.

"You two can't be serious, Wesley isn't trying to mess with Taylor…he might just be playing but he knows that you and Taylor are together Troy and he wouldn't-."

"Did you forget about my engagement party, and how he barged in talking all that trash about marrying Taylor and whisking her away and raising my child?" He snapped, unable to hold his anger in check at the memory.

"He was drunk." She said

"And sometimes what you keep inside comes out when you're drunk." He stated softly, look are you guys staying for dinner or something." He asked wanting to just be left alone. They looked up as Taylor came down the stairs.

"Are you kicking them out?" she asked a small smile playing across her face; Troy looked at her and then back at Ryan and Gabriella.

"Um…I'll tell them do whatever you suggest." He said with a smile as she came up beside him and kissed his forehead.

"Well how about they stay for dinner." He nodded as she walked into the kitchen; Gabriella looked after for a moment before looking at Troy.

"I think I'm going to-."

"Go ahead." He mumbled softly as he looked after her, when she disappeared he leaned his head back and looked over at Ryan who was watching him silently. The two men just chuckled and started to watch television.

Later on that night after Ryan and Gabriella had left, Troy and Taylor were headed towards their bedroom that she and Chad had set up downstairs a week after his accident. At first Troy had fought with her about being in the same room with him, but he later on learned to accept it. He rolled himself towards his side of the bed and lifted himself up, Taylor came around and helped by lifting his legs and putting them into the bed, and as usually Troy felt the familiar pain of sadness and weakness wash over him as she did this. Finally once he was in bed and laying against his pillows, Taylor went to her side and climbed into the bed, resting her head on his chest as she draped her arm around his torso. "I'm glad Ryan and Gabriella could stay?"

"I bet you were," he mumbled as he stared up at the ceiling. "What are you and Andre going to do tomorrow?"

"Stay here while you get your physical therapy…maybe come outside and cheer you on." She murmured into his chest. Troy rubbed her arm for a moment before speaking.

"Really so you and Andre are going to stay here and cheer me on…are you sure it's not for some other reason."

"If you say it's because of Wesley…I think I'm going to have to hurt you." Taylor whispered at him harshly. "Cause I am tired of repeating myself, Troy. Wesley is a friend…that is all he is to me."

"I'm sure he wants to be more."

"He's married with children, Troy…and he's happy with her now tell me why he would want to mess all that up and for what a woman who will never really love him because she's in love with someone else."

"Really?"

"Troy I love you, and no matter what Wesley does or says I will continue to love you." She whispered as she brushed her lips against his. Troy just nodded his head had looked down at her before saying.

"I gotta get my rest for the therapy tomorrow baby…goodnight."

"Night." She whispered as she snuggled closer to him and soon fell asleep, against her husband who even though he wanted to go to sleep couldn't.

"Alright, Troy just one more lap and we're going to be done." Wesley said as he stood on the other end of the pool watching Troy carefully. Taylor and Andre were on the other side of the pool sitting on the steps watching him. Over the last few months, Troy made great strides towards his recovery. He had gone from barely moving his feet to be able to walk in his backyard pool aided on by the strong steel bar that had been put in there weeks before he had come home.

"You doing great daddy." Andre said with a smile on his face, Troy winked at his son, and continued his slow but steady trek back towards his chair hoping he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of Taylor and Andre. Wesley turned around and smiled at them both for a moment and touching Taylor's hand, Troy watched as Taylor smiled back and he took an quick step forward that sent a wave of pain up through his back. He yelped in pain and tightly grabbed the steel bar determine not to fall in front of Taylor and Andre. Wesley rushed forward with the wheel-chair only to be stopped by Troy's commanding voice.

"Backup, Wesley I'm going to finish this." He snapped.

"I don't know about that Troy, you could injure yourself…re-injure your spine just relax and let me get you out of the pool." Troy looked at the other man as a small sweat broke out on his forehead. Shaking his head he remained standing and took a step forward, Taylor watched him for a few moments fearing that he could actually hurt himself even more than he already was.

"I'm going inside." She mumbled as she picked up, Andre and walked into the house, Troy watched her go before continuing the rest of his walk, when he finally reached his wheel-chair he sat down and sighed. Wesley pushed him out of the pool, and sighed.

"I hope you're happy…you're lucky you didn't hurt yourself…you pushed yourself to hard in the pool what were you thinking." He snapped as Troy started to roll himself towards his house. "Oh wait let me guess you think I'm trying to get Taylor." Troy paused and turned his chair around.

"That wouldn't surprise me."

"I'm not after Taylor; she's my friend…even though judging by how you act now I can say you don't deserve her at all." Troy wheeled himself over to Wesley and glared up at the man silently cursing that he couldn't stand to his full height and let the shorter man have it.

"You trying to piss me off."

"No, I'm just letting you know the facts…alright I'm tired of you trying to act all bad when it comes to me when I've never done anything to you except trying to help you walk again." Wesley snapped, looking down at Troy. "Now I know I may have done some things that would make you think I'm still after your wife but I'm married," he stated pointing at his ring finger. "And I respect my vows."

"Then stop flirting with my wife."

"I'm not flirting with her I'm just being friendly, I know I have no chance with her and besides I'm happily married." Troy just rolled his eyes he didn't believe this man at all he sent him a look over his shoulder and started towards his house.

"You can see yourself out."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Wesley shouted as he opened the side gate and walked out of the backyard. Taylor was watching from the patio and glared at Troy as he rolled into the house.

"Why did you do that?"

"I'm getting a new personal trainer as soon as possible. I'm not going to be disrespected to my face in my own damn house."

"No one is disrespecting you."

"Then what the hell was that outside with Wesley? What you don't have an answer do you." He snapped, Taylor placed her hands on her hips and looked at Troy for a moment glad that Andre was upstairs in the playroom.

"Nothing happened outside with me and Wesley other than for a moment being proud of your improvement." She snapped, Troy watched as she walked away from him. He immediately wheeled himself after her.

"Oh really."

"Troy, I am so tired of this jealousy act you keep pulling every time Wesley comes up…it's like you just don't get it. I love you and no one else. No one is ever gonna make me feel the way you do." She said brokenly. "Why do you constantly think I have something going on with Wesley?"

"Taylor."

"What you don't have an answer do you?" she said throwing his words back at him, "Look maybe we…you hell I don't know maybe we both need some time away from one another or something." She said walking away from him. Troy immediately shook his head and followed her.

"No, Tay."

"Troy, I think-."

"Tay no…I'm sorry I wasn't-."

"Troy-." She said not even looking at him, Troy could feel himself becoming desperate for her to listen to him and not leave him again. So he shouted the only thing that came to his mind.

"TAYLOR I NEED YOU." He took deep breaths trying to calm his nerves, as he looked at the only woman he loved. She watched him for a moment as he looked back at her. "I need you and I don't want you to leave me." He whispered softly making Taylor have to strain to hear him. He wiped his eyes that had immediately started to tear up and look at her for a few moments. "I need you now more than I've ever needed you before, and I'm scared that I might lose you to him."

"Troy, how many times do I have to tell you that you could never lose me?" Taylor whispered as she walked over to him. He looked down at his legs, and then back up at her.

"I just don't believe it…I've seen to many ex-ballplayers that are cripple, their wives never stayed with them. They all died alone. I mean you might stay for a little while but eventually you might leave me."

"I told you I'm never going to leave you…I love you Troy."

"I know."

"Then you need to stop this jealousy and just focus on being able to walk again." She said softly. "But regardless, even if you never walk again…I'm not going to leave you, and you know why. It's because I love you." Troy looked at her for a few moments before reaching out and pulled her down into his lap and kissing her passionately, while returning the kiss she wrapped her arms around him and held onto her husband tightly.


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay I'm back with another update. I hope you all enjoy it please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty

_3 years ago…_

_Troy and Taylor stood before their family and friends as everyone sat looking up at them waiting for Troy or Taylor to speak. Troy smiled and looked over at Taylor before speaking. "I'm glad everyone could show up for our engagement party." He paused as everyone cheered and some yelled out congratulations. "I'm telling you right now, I couldn't be luckier than I am right now. I have a woman who loves me and a child on the way, life doesn't get much better than this." He gushed as he looked at Taylor and smiled before kissing her cheek. _

_"Oh thank you baby." Troy blushed and everyone laughed at his reaction, "Um, since Troy's a little speechless right at this moment I'm going to go ahead and ask that everyone please enjoy their time and mingle." She said as she tugged Troy's hand till he followed her to the dance floor. Together they started to dance, not noticing that Taylor's friend Wesley was watching them with jealous eyes from across the room. _

_"Speechless, I wasn't speechless." Troy murmured with a chuckle as he kissed Taylor's cheek. She smiled and just shook her head. _

_"Yes you were speechless...now shut-up and dance." _

_"Oh you know I think it's sexy when you take command like that." He whispered in her ear which made her laugh. Wesley winced at the noise from across the room, and walked over towards them angry with himself for letting Taylor and Troy get together without him even trying to really show her how he felt. Taking a deep breath, he walked over towards the happy couple and tapped Troy on the shoulder. Plastering on his best smile, he looked at the other man before looking at Taylor. _

_"Mind if I cut in?" _

_"Hell yes," Taylor cleared her throat and Troy sighed. "Sure." He kissed Taylor on the lips, and reluctantly stepped aside. Wesley stepped up to Taylor and they immediately began dancing. Taylor had to hold back her reaction when Wesley leaned forward and spoke to her. _

_"I'm surprise you're marrying him." _

_"Excuse me." She said moving her head back so she could stare at him, "Wesley are you drunk?" _

_"I might have had a little to drink." _

_"I see cause you certainly are talking stupid." She snapped. "I love Troy so of course I would marry him." Wesley looked at her in surprise for a moment before shaking his head and pulling Taylor closer. _

_"Tay, don't be like that." He murmured trying to pull her closer. _

_"No, you get off of me." She whispered shouted, Troy who had been watching them closely saw how upset she was and walked over to them. _

_"Wesley, you need to let her go." Wesley looked over at him and rolled his eyes before looking at Taylor and saying. _

_"He doesn't love you like I love you."_

_"Taylor you better make this guy to leave before I forget I'm in public and kick his ass." Troy snapped shooting daggers at Wesley who rubbed a hand over his face, reaching out Wesley tried to touch Taylor's stomach but was only pushed back by Troy. "Back da hell up man." Troy snapped. _

_"He could never love you the way I do…I mean if you leave him now you and I could raise your child together and we could be," he was silence by Taylor slapping his hand away, and turning to Troy who was about to jump him, Chad, Jackson and Trevor who were nearby noticed and immediately went over to him and pulled him back. _

_"Troy man what's wrong." Chad exclaimed trying his best not to let go of Troy, he turned and saw Wesley shooting daggers at Troy and Troy shooting them right back. _

_"What da hell is going on?" Jackson asked struggling to hold one of Troy's arms. Not taking his eyes off Wesley, Troy spoke. _

_"That man gonna come into my engagement party and tell Taylor that he loves her and that he could raise my CHILD." Taylor immediately stopped glaring at Wesley and turned to Troy placing both of her hands on his chest. _

_"Baby calm down, he's just drunk." _

_"Then tell him to get his drunk ass out of here," he looked at Wesley and then at Chad. "Tell him." Chad nodded and cautiously backed up hoping Troy would charge Wesley once he was sure that Troy wouldn't do anything he turned to Wesley and glared at the man himself. _

_"You need to leave." _

_"Why? Taylor's my friend and-." _

_"You need to leave…I'm not going to ask you again. Taylor and Troy both want you out of here and I don't blame them." He snapped, "So get the hell out." Wesley looked at him for a moment and nodded his head before turning around and leaving. _

It had been a week since her last confrontation with Troy, and she had decided to get down to the bottom of this thing between him and Wesley. What she was going to do was to go and see Wesley and make him tell her how he really felt. Even though she still didn't believe that Wesley still wanted her she wasn't going to discount Troy's concerns. She pulled her car into Wesley's driveway and turned it off. She sighed when she noticed that his wife's car was there. Taking a deep breath she got out of the car and walked up to the front door, knocking twice she heard Wesley yell out something like 'Be there in a minute.' So she waited. Less than a minute later the door opened and there stood Wesley. He grinned at her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"What brings you by?" He asked with a smile as he looked at her.

"I wasn't really expecting you."

"I know, Wesley I'm sorry you and Troy got into a fight last time at my house." Wesley stepped back allowing Taylor room to come inside. Against her better judgment she walked inside and Wesley closed the door.

"It's okay…he's just nervous and jealous over our friendship." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Troy has nothing to be jealous about he's my husband and the father of my child nothing is better than that." She countered crossing her arms over her chest. Silently thinking to herself that maybe that was what Troy has been talking about this whole time. Wesley seemed to be under the impression that he was better than her husband.

"If you say so."

"I know so, Wesley…and now I'm starting to see that my husband's recent hostility towards you is within reason." She said, Wesley looked at her for a moment his eyes unreadable. He walked over towards her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I'm a married man, Taylor and you're a married woman."

"That obviously doesn't mean anything to you." She snapped sharply as she knocked his hands away from her shoulders. "And don't touch me."

"Man, he must have really done a number on you." Wesley said with a roll of his eyes. "What did he tell you this time?"

"He didn't have to tell me anything; the way you're acting right now is telling me all I need to know."

"And what is that?"

"That even though you're married, you still haven't let me go. You know when you came to the engagement party acting like a drunken fool I forgot the entire incident and told myself that you did what you did because you were drunk and weren't thinking correctly and after you got married I just knew that you were over me." Wesley looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and raising his hands in the air.

"You got me." He snapped. "You're right I still care about you Taylor…so sue me. Troy does not deserve you he never has and he never will." He said as he looked down at her. Taylor stood there stunned by his omission. Shaking her head she looked at him and then at his left hand where his wedding ring was.

"But you're married."

"And so are you…do you mean to tell me that all those years ago when we met at UCLA that you felt nothing for me besides friendship."

"I was in love with Troy then just like I am now."

"You're a liar."

"No I am not, Wesley…I always saw you as a friend…you were my lab partner one of the only friends I had that wasn't from highschool, but I never loved you. The only man I've ever loved was Troy." Wesley reached out and grabbed her forearms squeezing them tightly as he brought her closer to him.

"Stop. Lying. To. Me." He grounded out as he looked at her; Taylor was shocked by his aggression and pushed against him. Wesley searched her eyes for a moment before bending his head and forcing her in a kiss. Taylor screamed and kneed him in the privates; he immediately dropped and gasped as he fell to his knees.

"I can't believe you, Wesley I thought you were my friend." Wesley turned stood up shakily and looked at her for a few moments glaring before he spoke.

"I am your friend and the only man that really loves you."

"You think the man that loves me would hurt me." She screamed as she looked at him before looking at her arms that were started to blacken around the areas where he had grabbed her. Wesley looked at the marks then back up at her.

"You made me do that, you made me hurt you because you keep lying."

"NO ONE IS LYING." She screamed as she looked at Wesley for a moment, she closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "I am going to call the hospital and get you moved off my husband's case…and you better pray that I don't call the police on your sorry ass." She said as he looked at her in shock. "Consider me not calling the police on you an act of friendship…ASSHOLE." She said walking out of the house, leaving a stun Wesley in his doorway watching her. She climbed into her car and drove away thinking about how she was going to apologize to Troy for not believing him over the last few years.

"Daddy, lookie ….lookie." Andre exclaimed as he jumped up from the grass and ran as fast as his legs could carry him back over towards his father. Troy who had stationed his wheel-chair on the basketball court looked at his son and wheel forward to meet him. Andre ran up to him, his hands cupped together as if he was holding something. "Daddy I caught something."

"What is it?" Troy asked with a smile reaching out towards his hands towards his son's. Who just yanked his hands away and shook his head. "What?"

"You gotta guess what it is silly." Andre exclaimed excitedly as he looked at him for a moment. Troy placing a hand up to his chin and tapped his finger along his jaw line for a moment while his son looked up at him with his bright hazel eyes.

"Um let's see it's not mommy is it... cause she's short." He whispered softly, Andre immediately started giggling and shaking his head.

"Noo!"

"Okay then how about a lady bug."

"Noo…lady bugs have cooties." He exclaimed as he looked at his father who just nodded his head and smiled.

"You're right son…lady bugs do have cooties." Troy said making a disgusted face, as Andre laughed. "But is it a bug." Andre just nodded his head and held his cupped hands away from his father.

"Alright then…is it a caterpillar."

"No."

"A grasshopper." Troy asked, as Andre looked at him and then back at his hand. Then Andre cut his eyes at his father and smiled.

"How you know?"

"How did I know?" Troy said repeating his son's question. "Um…well I guess it was a lucky guess." He replied smiling. "You know you gotta let that little guy go." He said smiling; Andre frowned and looked up at his father.

"Do I have too?"

"No one likes to be captured…so you can play with the grasshopper for a little while but you can't keep the guy."

"But I want a pet."

"Maybe I can get you a pet, like a dog or something." Troy suggested smiling as his son seemed to brighten at the idea.

"Okay I'm gonna play with Sammy for a little while." He said as he ran off towards the grass, well within in his father's line of vision. Troy sighed contently and watched as his son played around for a little while. He had been feeling pretty good once he had told Taylor about how he felt about Wesley, and he was eager to tell her that he had been calling around all morning and had fallen gotten in touch with a physical therapist on the East coast who had agreed to take his case. He had even did a little research on the guy and found out that he had a high success rate.

"Hey Ma." His son's voice brought him out of his thoughts and he looked over towards his son who was currently getting his hourly hug from his mother. Taylor was smiling but Troy could tell that it was forced; silently he began to worry about what was wrong as his son continued to talk. "Ma, I caught a grasshopper named Sammy but Daddy said I couldn't keep him but he said he might get me a dog."

"That's great baby." She murmured as she rubbed his hair and kissed his forehead. "Daddy said that." Andre looked up at her and she gently pinched his cubby cheek.

"Yeah, ma he said he'd get me a dog." She nodded and kissed his cheek, locking eyes with Troy who was watching them both silently.

"That's great, Dre…you can go back to playing I'm going to go talk to your father." Andre looked up at his mother for a moment before nodding and bending back down to look into the grass.

"Sammy, Sammy where are you?" he called out crawling around looking for the grasshopper, Troy chuckled at the sight and looked at Taylor as she walked over to him. She sighed and bent down to kiss him on the cheek, he smiled and pulled her into his lap and kissed her passionately. They only pulled apart when Andre shouted. "Ewww!" and pointed at them, Taylor rested her head on Troy's forehead as he casually brushed her back.

"Where were you?"

"Out doing some investigating Troy." She whispered as he held, she gasped when she realized where she was and tried to get up only to have Troy hold her even tighter.

"Oh no you don't… now I can hold you baby…so you just sit right there." He said brushing her cheek with his lips as he held her tighter. "Now what were you investigating?" He asked right before she shrugged, her sleeve fell back and Troy narrowed his eyes at her arm before shooting a questioning look back up at her. "What in the hell happened to your arm?" he snapped. Taylor struggled out of his arms and shook her head at him.

"Nothing."

"The hell it isn't it looks like someone grabbed you…who the hell grabbed you." He snapped his voice demanding an answer. Taylor ignored him for a moment and called Andre's name. He immediately came over and grabbed her hand.

"Come on sweetie it's getting late we're all gonna go inside." She whispered as she opened the sliding down and walked inside with Andre right behind her. "Go upstairs and wash up."

"Okay ma...make sure daddy washes up too." He said as he took off, Troy watched him leave and then wheeled himself into the house; Taylor closed the door and watched as Troy sat by the kitchen table.

"You mind telling me who the hell grabbed you like that." He snapped getting a little upset that his wife wouldn't tell him who had grabbed her hard enough to leave bruises. Taylor unconsciously rubbed her arms and shook her head.

"I don't want you going off…I don't want you to do anything about it because I'm handling it." She said, Troy chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment before pointing at her and speaking.

"Tay, you better tell me."

"Promise me you won't go after the person."

"Fine."

"It was Wesley and -." Troy was already wheeling down the hallway; he had picked up his keys and had his cell phone out. Who he was calling Taylor had absolutely no clue, but she was sure he was calling them so he could tell them to come and get him. She followed behind him calling his name. "Troy!"

"I am going to kill this man wheel chair or not." He mumbled as he wheeled to the door, with his cell phone to his ear.

"Troy." Taylor exclaimed as she reached out and grabbed his chair and then took his cell phone away from him turning it off and placing her hands on her hips. "You promised me that you wouldn't go after the person."

"That was before I found out it was Wesley." He snapped as if she should have known. If the situation hadn't been as serious as it was, she would have laughed at her husband. He looked at her for a moment and then pointed at his cell phone. "So give me that cell phone I'm going to call Chad, Ryan, Jason and few other guys and wheel chair are not I will beat Wesley's ass."

"Oh no you aren't." she said placing her arms over her chest.

"He left bruises on your arm…he hurt you and you expect me to stay here and not do anything about it."

"I'm handling it."

"No you aren't cause if you were you wouldn't have those bruises on your arms." He pointed out calmly. "Baby, he hurt you."

"I protected myself, Troy."

"Sure you did."

"I kneed him in the groin." Troy winced and then smiled at her.

"Did he fall down to his knees like a little punk?"

"Yes."

"Good so he'll be a little sore when me and the boys get there." He said as he turned his chair around prepared to go out the door. Taylor grabbed his chair again and shook her head at him.

"You are so crazy, baby. But please I got this…I went there to make see if what you were saying was true and it was, and when we got into a confrontation he grabbed me but I handle it quite well."

"Okay fine I won't go after him," he waited till Taylor sighed before adding. "Yet."

"Troy."

"Sorry, I can't guarantee you anything…hell I might just be sitting somewhere and think about it and then the angry is going to overcome me and I will call everyone I know maybe even your father and brothers and we will go beat the hell out of that man."

"I know…Troy sweetie I know."

"Good…so don't blame me when I do that." He huffed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him, rubbing her back as she ran her hands through his hair trying to calm him down.


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright here's a new update, please review and tell me what you guys think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-One

"Alright, Troy I want you to lift your legs and hold it. Count to ten and then let the leg drop." Dr. Corey Rawls stated, Troy nodded and lifted his leg gritting his teeth together he slowly counted to ten and then dropped his legs back into the pool with a sigh. Taylor and Andre had left earlier that day to go shopping, while he and Dr. Rawls continued his physical therapy. Corey looked at him for a moment and patted his arm with a large smile on his face.

"Good one man…you're really improving keep this up and you're going to be walking in no time." He said with a smile, Troy returned the gesture and sighed wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Think I'll be able ready to walk without any help on my wedding anniversary." Troy asked softly as he looked at Corey who seemed to be in deep thought. Troy watched him for a moment and sighed feeling his hopes of surprising Taylor and his son at their anniversary going down the drain. Dr. Corey Rawls has been his doctor for the past four months and during that time he had made great strides. Dr. Rawls had even hinted at the possibility of Wesley trying stall his recovery by making him do some exercises that didn't really help him improve anything.

"I think that if you really put forth the effort and we move up the meetings from twice a week to three or four times a week you're going to be walking before you know it, man you're almost there." Corey said with a smile, as Troy laughed and clapped his hands together.

"Thank god man…I'm ready to walk." Troy exclaimed excitement flowing through him at the thought of walking unaided. Corey smiled at his excitement and nodded his head.

"Yeah, just put forth the effort and I promise you, you will be walking before you know it surprising everyone at the party." He said with a smile as he looked at Troy.

"Thanks man." Troy said extending his hand, Corey took it and they both shook hands. A few moments later Corey helped Troy over to his chair. The both went over to the patio and sat down; Corey placed his hands behind his head and leaned back looking at Troy who was currently pouring himself a glass of ice cold water. Both men had become very close friends overt the last few months, and Troy had also starting talking about the time in his life when he had been using drugs.

"So how long have you been sober now." Corey asked Troy who looked up at him and shrugged his shoulders.

"A little more than half a year." Troy said slowly as he looked at Corey who was watching him closely before speaking. "I've been sober that long and I haven't seen Jackson or Trevor for longer."

"How does that make you feel?"

"Hey man I hired you to be my physical therapist not my shrink." Troy said laughing or a moment only to stop when he noticed that Corey wasn't laughing with him, clearing his throat he looked at Corey and sighed.

"I was just asking because I am worried about you."

"Why are you worried about me, Corey…I'm fine and nothing is going to make me go back to taking those drugs."

"And what if you talked to Jackson and Trevor again would you let them talk you into taking drugs." Troy frowned at his words and looked away from the man who was looking at him as if he could see inside of his soul. Even at the height of six-two or three and being well built Troy still found Dr. Corey Rawls to be quite intimidating. The man was a very muscular African American who was bald and had a thick beard. He looked as if he could snap Troy in half if he wanted to.

"I would never let them talk me into using drugs again…I could lose Taylor and Andre and that can not happen." Corey nodded his head and reached into his jacket pocket that he had left on the chair when he and Troy went to the pool earlier; reaching into the pocket he took out a card and handed it to him.

"That's from Trevor…he found me at my office and gave it to me. I could tell he's sorry for what happened and he wants your forgiveness."

"What about Jackson?"

"That's something you should ask Trevor about man," he said watching as Troy slowly took the card from his hand and looked it over. "So what do you think?"

"They were my friends even though they were the best guys in the world they were still my friends."

"Then call them, Troy…and get everything out in the open. Maybe you can save your friendships with the guys." Troy looked at the card and sat it down for a moment before speaking.

"Maybe I shouldn't…Taylor doesn't trust them and I don't want to upset her." He murmured softly. "We agreed that I wouldn't hang out with them anymore."

"Maybe she would be cool about it if I come with you. I know their your friends and unfortunately you feel as if you should talk to them…you haven't talked to them since the accident have you."

"No."

"And they were there for your wedding, your engagement, and the birth of your son." Corey said softly as he looked at him for a second. "Shoot, those are your boys and I would be surprised if you didn't want to see them and talk to them at least for one last time."

"Man, are you a shrink and a physical therapist."

"Umm! Maybe." Corey said laughing; Troy just leaned his head back against his chair and nodded his head for a moment before looking at the card he had set to the side. "I'll just talk to Taylor about it tonight." He said as Corey nodded his agreement.

Taylor watched as Troy climbed into bed, he no longer needed her help and she could tell that he was really feeling better about himself. With a smile she rolled over towards him and kissed his cheek before resting her head on her arm. He looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath. "Tay, baby…Tay." He whispered nudging her gently. She groaned and spoke into his chest not bothering to lift her head to look at him.

"Yeah." She murmured

"I want to talk to Trevor…he sent something to Corey and he brought it to me and I want to talk to him and get it over with."

"Trevor…oh hell no," she said lifting her head up to look at Troy shaking her head, at him. He sighed and moved to sit up Taylor sat up as well and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head at him and crossing her arms over her chest. "Baby, he got you hooked on drugs."

"He never got me hooked on drugs I made the decision to-."

"He just gave it to you." She said back coldly. "What he if gets you hooked again." She said softly letting her fear for Troy could through on her words. He looked at her for a moment before smiling and brushing his hand against hers.

"Baby, I promise you I am not going to get hooked on drugs…that is simply out of the question. I love you and Andre," he paused and grabbed her hands. "And I know if I use drugs you might leave me and I can't handle the lost of you and Andre."

"So is he coming here or are you supposed to meet him somewhere."

"He said in his card that I could decide." He admitted with a shrug of his shoulders before he rubbed a hand along his jaw line. "Corey said that he would meet him with me and you can come too."

"No…I think that if you feel you need to do this then you need to go ahead and do so alone. Besides after the last time I'm sure the last person Trevor wants to see is me." She said laughing at her own joke. Troy smiled at her and nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah, you're right. Chad told me how hard you slapped Jackson…nobody wants to be on the end of a hit like that." Troy said cracking up at his wife. "Besides you probably caught the man off guard with a hit like that, I mean you like a little pixie or something."

"Troy, you better stop talking about my height." He laughed at her words and kissed he cheek before moving down to her lips and capturing them. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck before sighing. "I mean it, and kissing me is not going to make me forget that you enjoy talking about my height."

"Sorry baby," he kissed her temple and smiled. "So I can talk to Trevor."

"Yeah, just make sure you talk to him with Corey and I have absolutely no problem with that." She stated with a smile.

"Alright then." He said with a smile as he looked at her for a moment and just shook his head. "Whatever you say goes."

"And that's how it should be." She said with a giggle, as Troy held her even tighter against him and they both fell asleep.

"Nick honey no not in the mouth." Sharpay said reaching out and grabbing the nerf gun from her son, who looked at her for a moment and pouted it. She smiled at him for a second and just shook her hand at him that held the toy. "You do not put this in your mouth."

"I'm sorry." He said putting on his best puppy dog face, Sharpay sighed immediately breaking down at her son's face. With a sigh she gave him back his toy.

"Don't make me take it up again and play nice with Andre." She called out, as her son raced off towards Andre who was currently shooting his nerf gun into the ground and laughing, when she turned around Sharpay saw both Taylor and Gabriella with smiles plastered on their faces.

"Nice way to be firm, mom." Gabriella said with a giggle which causes Taylor to start laughing as well. Sharpay looked at them both and placed her hands on her hips before speaking.

"Oh please…and Taylor I don't know why you're laughing if Andre had come over here and put on his puppy dog face you would have caved in way before I ever did." She said with a smile as Taylor shrugged her shoulders in agreement.

"True, but still it was funny watching you cave in like that to your son." She said, Sharpay eyed both women for a moment and then pointed a finger at Gabriella.

"Just wait until your baby gets here, you won't be able to handle the puppy dog faces either…I mean Ryan gives you them all the time and you cave immediately." She said laughing along with Taylor while Gabriella just rolled her eyes at them both.

"That just means I'm going to be a loving mother and a-."

"Pushover." Sharpay and Taylor said before breaking down into fits of giggles, Gabriella who was trying to remain serious joined them in laughter after a few moments.

"Oh I can't stand you guys." She murmured as she laughed and shook her head, Sharpay wiped her eyes as Taylor leaned on her shoulder calming down as well. Once their laughter had died down they started to talk again. "So what where's Troy?" Gabriella asked, as she looked over at Taylor who took a sip of her tea before answering.

"He's at home with Corey about to talk to Trevor."

"Isn't he one of the guys who…got him hooked on cocaine?" Sharpay asked lowering her voice as she spoke the last part. Taylor nodded her head and sighed for a moment before looking out towards Andre who was currently shooting his toy gun at Nick and laughing.

"Yeah, but I trust him and he knows that, I know that he would never mess up his life like that again." Gabriella looked at Taylor for a moment before speaking her voice held an air nervousness in it that immediately got both Sharpay and Taylor's attentions.

"Have you told Troy about the letters from Wesley?" Taylor rolled her eyes and took a sip of her tea as Sharpay looked between both women.

"Letters from Wesley."

"Yeah, he's crazy…he even grabbed Taylor and left marks. I still can't believe that Troy didn't go after him."

"I begged him not too, Gabby. Wesley isn't going to do anything…besides those notes are nothing but crazy love notes." Sharpay looked frighten and shook her head at Taylor for a moment before speaking.

"Well I think you need to tell Troy…the man sounds like he's off his rocker and well that just means he's crazy." Taylor waved it off and sighed for a moment.

"I don't want Troy to worry about me alright I just want him to worry about being able to walk again. Wesley is not going to make me get Troy's attention off of his recovery…besides he isn't going to do anything to me."

Troy, Corey and Trevor all sat in Troy's living room. Trevor looked at Troy nervously before speaking. "Man look I just wanna say that I'm sorry that I got you hooked on drugs. I know you may not be able to forgive me for my part in it but I just hope that…look man I just need to get all this off my chest." He whispered as he looked across the room at Troy who had moved himself out of his chair and onto the sofa.

"Look man…at first, after I had gone through all my withdrawals and everything I was angry that you and Jackson had even gotten me to try the drugs but then I remembered that I made the choice to take it."

"We should have never introduced it to you." Trevor countered as he looked at Troy for a moment before speaking. "We should have never done that, you were young and impressible and as men we should have never done that." Troy nodded his head and looked at Trevor for a moment and sighed.

"So where's Jackson?"

"He…after Taylor told him to stay out of your life that's what he's did…I couldn't. The guilt is too much and I don't want to feel guilty anymore." He whispered as he looked at him. "I want to put everything out there on the table and ask for your forgiveness."

"My forgiveness."

"Yeah man…your forgiveness." Trevor looked at Troy and silently wondered what the other man was thinking. Corey sat silently watching the entire interaction between the old friends. He knew he was there as a buffer if needed, but so far it seemed that Trevor was being respectful and Troy was handling the situation pretty well by himself. Troy rubbed a hand over his face and looked at Trevor for a moment.

"You know even though you and Jackson did what you did I can't get over the fact that for the past three years ya'll have been my boys. You were there when I got married, you were there for the birth of my first born child." He murmured. "I can forgive you man." Trevor immediately smiled and bowed his head before nodding; Troy and Corey could see a lone tear fall from his eye as he looked at the man.

"You for real, Troy." Trevor asked softly after a few moments, Troy looked at him and slowly nodded his head for a moment before replying.

"Yeah man, we can be boys again."


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Okay guys...since school for me has started I'm going to start updating on the weekends and for me that between Friday and Saturday. Please remember to review and tell me what you think...this story is almost over we have a few more chapters left. So I hope you enjoy this update don't forget to review and I'll see you all next week. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Two

Taylor looked at Troy as he wheeled by in his chair whistling, their anniversary was coming up and seemed to be happier than ever. Laughing she continued to cut up the vegetables and looked over at him. "And what are you so happy about?"

"Nothing much…just happy about the present I got you for." He said with a smile looking up at her with a twinkle in his eye, she giggle and just shook her head with a sighed.

"What?"

"You are so silly baby."

"Ain't nothing silly about being happy." He said as he pulled himself up to the table and looked over at her. Watching her every once in awhile, Taylor turned around and leaned against the sink.

"Tell me what the gift is?"

"Ha…no I will not be doing that." He countered as he reached out and grabbed one of the apples that were currently sitting in the bowl in the middle of the table. Taylor watched as he shined the apple on his shirt and took a bite.

"Why won't you tell me what t he gift is."

"Cause it's not our anniversary and the only way you're going to find out is when you open the gift and not a moment before." He said taking another bite of his apple; she looked at him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Why are you being so difficult." She said pouting; Troy smiled at her face and leaned back in his chair.

"What can I say…? I can't wait to see your face…when you open your gift." He said winking at her as he looked over at her. Taylor blushed at his words as her mind went back to earlier anniversary where he had told her those exact words.

_2 years ago…_

_Troy and Taylor danced in their living both enjoying the fact that they were together. Taylor rested her head on his shoulder and smiled as he brushed his lips over her forehead. "I'm glad you're having a good time tonight." He murmured, Taylor smiled against his chest as she felt his chest rumble with his words. _

_"Thanks for the gift." She said looking at her bracelet that he had given her at the restaurant. Troy brushed his hand along her back and sighed. _

_"Well that's was one of your gifts." He murmured as he leaned back looking back at her. "Now you're okay gift, you get to open later on tonight." Taylor looked at him and giggled. _

_"Now why do I get the feeling that his gift is going to be totally perverted." _

_"Cause you know me." He said wiggling his eyebrow… "I always like to give a good girl gift and a naughty girl gift." _

_"Yeah, you're like a bad Santa." _

_"A what?" _

_"Oh excuse me…a Bad sexy Santa." _

_"That's more like it…and this bad sexy Santa has a really good gift for you but you can't open it till later." He laughed as Taylor threw a small fit, and groaned. _

_"Why do you tell me you have a gift and then you never show it to me until later." _

_"Cause I want to see the anticipation in your eyes as you go through every possibility of what the gift can be knowing that you're probably wrong…and then when you open your gift I get to see your eyes light up in excitement." He said with a smile as he looked at her before bending down and kissing her. _

_"So when can I open it." _

_"Later." _

_"Oh, I don't like you very much right now." Troy bent and kissed her lips, she looked back up at him and shook her head. _

_"Nope I still don't like you." _

_"Sure you don't…so then I guess you don't want this gif." He stepped away from her with a playful sigh. "Guess I better go find some woman who will appreciate getting a gift from this bad sexy Santa." _

_"No…that gift is mine." _

_"I guess I can give it to you now." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to their bedroom. Once they were in the bedroom room he told her to cover her eyes and she could hear him moving around. "Open your eyes baby and open your gift." He murmured next to her eye, Taylor opened her eyes and saw Troy standing in front of her with a red bow tied around his neck. _

_"Oh my goodness." She said as she came over and kissed Troy on the lips, he placed his hands around her waist and kissed her passionately. _

_"Yeah, it's time for you to open you gift…oh and try to find the other red bow it's under here somewhere." He said cheekily noting that his comment made Taylor blush. _

_"You are a naughty Santa." _

_"What can I say…? I can't wait to see you face… when you open your gift." He said with a wink. _

Taylor came out of the memory smiling and looked over at Troy who was watching her with a smile on his face. "I know you're thinking about that anniversary I was the gift, aren't you."

"Yeah…you know you said that same sentence to me back then. So is the gift something like that."

"Maybe…I'm not going to tell you anything until our anniversary so you might as well stop asking." He said as he rolled his chair back and accidental knocked her purse off the back of the chair. "Oh shoot baby I'm sorry." He said as he moving to pick it up. Taylor quickly went over and picked it up while Troy picked up some of the things that had fallen on the chair. One of the items was a white piece of paper. Troy opened it and read it over before looking at Taylor who was looking at him fearfully. "Taylor." His voice thundered inside the kitchen as he looked at her.

"Troy, what is that."

"Oh I think you know…that bastard is sending you letters now." He shouted, making Taylor thankful that Andre was hanging out with Nick and Sharpay today. Rubbing a hand over his face he looked at Taylor and shook his head.

"I know I should have kicked his ass when he had grabbed you all those months ago." He said immediately feeling guilty for allowing Taylor to talk him out of what he knew he should have done months ago. "Taylor why is sending you letters."

"He can't let things go, Troy but come on he's not going to do anything." Troy opened the letter and looked it over again.

"Really… _'Taylor, I'll fine a way for us to be together, I don't care about Andre not being my son…it's just a small obstacle that we can overcome with our love. Troy doesn't have to be in our way any longer.' _Should I continue or is that enough." He snapped.

"Troy he isn't-."  
"The man is crazy…insane and he's sending you letters talking about how you and him can be together. Why didn't you tell about this earlier?"

"Because I didn't want to take your focus off your therapy that's what he wants, Troy. He doesn't want you to recover, and I'm not going to let him succeed in doing that." She said tears in her eyes. "I can handle it, Troy I just want you to focus on this."

"No, you can't handle this…not by yourself, and not when I'm your husband." He said firmly. "And now going to happy if you get hurt, and by reading this letter that man might hurt or kidnap you…forget this I'm calling the police." He said as he pulled out his cell phone. Taylor sighed and nodded her head. "Are there anymore letters from this from Wesley?"

"Yeah." Troy looked at her for a moment and then sighed.

"How long has he been sending you letters?"

"For at least a month and a half." She whispered softly, wincing at the heated stare Troy sent her way.

"Are you crazy…he's been sending you letters for months and you were never going to tell me?"

"I already told you why."

"That isn't a good enough excuse…damn it he could have done anything to you…and I wouldn't even have known he was still…" he trailed off as all types of thoughts and scenarios filled his head.

"Troy I'm so sorry." She whispered, he looked over at her and nodded his head as he dialed 911 on his cell phone and looked at her.

"I know and I forgive you…you were just trying to protect me and now I'm going to protect you."

Sharpay and Chad pulled up outside of Troy and Taylor's house and were shocked to see the multiple police cars all outside. Sharpay placed a hand over her heart and looked into the back seat at Andre who was looking around nervously his bottom lip trembling as he saw all the cops walking around. "Auntie Shar what's happening?"

"Um…I don't know sweetie." Reaching over she touched Chad's hand as he finally took his glaze off of the police and looked over at her. "Chad go in a check on them…I don't want to take Andre inside if…" she trailed off as Chad nodded.

"Alright…Andre…Nick I'm going to go inside and I want you both to stay here alright. I'll be back as soon as I find out what is going on." He looked at Sharpay and climbed out of the car. He made his way towards the house but was stopped by one of the cops.

"Excuse but you aren't allowed inside."

"What do you mean?"

"He can come in." he looked around the cop's shoulder and saw Taylor at the doorway. The cop looked at him and then stepped aside, looking at him as he walked towards Taylor. Once he was in front of her he pulled her into a hug.

"What happened?"

"Um...is Troy alright."

"We're both fine…the cops are just here to ask us questions, um they arrested Wesley a few hours ago and their here to get our statements."

"Arrested Wesley you mean the guy who was Troy's therapist earlier this year."

"And the guy who was obsessed with Taylor for years." Troy said coming up behind the two, Chad looked at him and reached out and hugged his as well. "I'm just taking God we called the cops, you have no idea what they found at this man's house." Troy stated in horror as he looked at Chad for a moment before looking at Taylor.

"I'm guessing that Sharpay, Andre and Nick are here." Taylor said as she looked at Chad who just nodded his head.

"Yeah, and Andre's worried."

"Okay well we only need a few more minutes before we're finished with the interview." Chad nodded and took out his cell phone and called Sharpay to tell her what exactly was going on. Once he finished, he looked over at Taylor who was currently getting interview by the police and the over at Troy who was sitting in his chair watching the entire thing.

"What happened?"

"Wesley happened." Troy murmured lowly not even trying to hide his anger. Chad nodded his head.

"I know that already what happened."

"Wesley has been sending Taylor notes…so I called the police and when they went to his house to question them…they found this shrine to Taylor, and a note that said he was going to get rid of me and a gun. They arrested him on the spot."

"Damn."

"Yeah damn is right…who knows when he was going to put that plan into action." Troy mumbled.

"Taylor kept the notes away from you." When Troy nodded, Chad groaned and massaged his temples. "That doesn't make any sense."

"It does when you realize that she thought he was basically harmless…and she wanted me to focus on walking. I'm just glad I found out when I did or everything could have turned out to much worst." He said nodding to one of the cops that walked by. "Dude was so sick he even named his daughter after Taylor." He looked up at Chad with a scowl on his face. "Taylor McKessie York."

"And his wife didn't ask any questions."

"He said it was his grandmother's maiden name…" Troy trailed off as one of the cops walked over to him.

"Mr. Bolton there's nothing more we can do today but we are not going to let his case go to the wayside we promise you that sir."

"Thank you Officer Moreland." Troy said shaking his head, "Chad go get Sharpay and the boys." He said not bothering to look at his friend, Chad left to go get them. Troy watched Chad and officers go before turning around and looking at Taylor who was currently sitting in her chair looking shocked. Wheeling himself over towards her, he placed two steady hands on her and looked her directly in the face. "Baby it's over…he's not going to hurt you or me." He whispered, Taylor looked at him for a moment as tears started to build up in her eyes.

"I should have told you and I didn't if anything had happen-." Troy reached out and lifted her chin.

"Shh, baby nothing happened and I don't want you torturing yourself with what ifs or anything else alright…I'm fine…you're fine…Andre is fine and that's all that matters." He whispered, still crying she nodded her head and he pulled her into a tight hug and rubbed her back as she sobbed into his shoulder, and that's how Chad, Sharpay, Andre and Nick found them.


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hey guys I'm back with another update...this story is almost over we have about three chapters left. Today along with this update I put out the first chapters of two new stories...so when you're done with this chapter please go check those out and tell me what you think. Please remember to Read and Review. Please enjoy the read guys. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty-Three

It had been about three weeks since the entire situation with Wesley York had ended, the man looked like he'd actually end up with seven years. After all that went down Troy and Taylor focus on preparing for their wedding anniversary. Troy was currently outside talking with his Doctor, Dr. Corey Rawls who had been helping him improve and reach his goal which was to walk again. Corey looked at Troy for a brief moment before smiling. "You're going to surprise the hell out of her, man."

"Yeah, that is if I don' fall on my face." He said softly, Corey knew he was nervous but than again who wouldn't be. Troy and Taylor had been through so much over the past year; he could help but cheer the couple on.

"You better not fall…in fact I know you won't so stop worrying." Corey said with a smile as he looked at the other man for a moment. "You're going to do just fine I promise you man." He said softly "And Taylor is going to love it."

"I know."

"Hell, the way you got this plan you're going to make every female in that entire room cry I promise you man…what you're thinking about doing is like pulling out some A-game material." Corey gushed, which made Troy smile and nodded his head in agreement. "All I got to say is if I was in your situation…I would hope I could come up with something like this."

"Oh stop it man, you're to kind." Troy said playfully as Taylor came out onto the patio and smiled at the two men. Corey looked between the two and smiled standing he patted Troy on the back and hugged Taylor.

"I'll see you guys later." She nodded and watched as he left; turning to Troy she placed her hands on her hips and looked at him for a moment before smiling.

"And what could you two possibility be talking about."

"Therapy." Troy said smartly only to be flicked by Taylor who shook her head at him and frowned. "What he's a therapist so we're going to talk about therapy." She smiled and pointed a finger at him for a moment before bending down and looking him in the eye.

"Don't think I've forgotten about my present you so kindly hinted out nearly a month ago." She said, Troy smiled and then burst out laughing and holding his head, he couldn't believe she was still stuck on that present.

"Well, it isn't our anniversary is it?" He countered back ignoring the scalding glare that his wife gave him immediately after his remark. "Love you."

"Oh this present better be good."

"It is…it is." He said with a shake of his head as he thought about everything that he had planned. Taylor watched him for a moment and shook her head.

"It isn't one of those bad sexy Santa gifts is it?" She asked, he smiled and shook his head as he watched as her smiled dropped and looked at her his blue eyes shining brightly

"How did your parents deal with you during Christmas time?" Taylor shrugged and brushed her lips over his before standing up.

"I don't know but than again…they also gave me presents on Christmas Eve."

"Brat." He mumbled playfully as she helped him into his wheel-chair, "So what's for dinner."

"Nothing…unless I get a hint on what my present is going to be."

"Okay fine…gosh you're such a brat…um…it has to do with our anniversary." He said smartly laughing as she frowned at him. "Baby where you going." He called after her as she walked into the kitchen leaving him in the hallway laughing to himself.

"So your anniversary is coming up what did you get, Troy." Sharpay asked while Gabriella just listened. Taylor sighed and trailed her finger along the table and looked at both of her friends.

"I still don't know…I'm thinking about this custom made watch, Andre and I saw it when we were shopping last week. It's a watch and you can get it custom made it a picture inside and an inscription." She paused for a moment before sighing. "Other then that, I really haven't found anything else."

"Damn, you're going to have a tough time with this anniversary gift aren't you?" Sharpay said with a smile as she looked at her friend. "Besides I mean come what do you get a man who has everything." She asked with a shrug.

"Shar, come on please…there's lots of things."

"I know I know…I was just trying to make Tay feel better." Sharpay exclaimed with a roll of her eyes before grinning and shaking her head for a moment. "Well I'm sure whatever you get him he'll love."

"Thanks…guys." She murmured softly before shaking her head and sighing. Sharpay and Gabriella shared a knowing smirk while Taylor tapped her finger on the side of her glass as she silently wondered what exactly she was going to get her husband for their anniversary she didn't have that many weeks left to search and she was getting pretty anxious, this would be their first anniversary with him in a wheel-chair and she was going to make the most of it.

"Okay can someone please tell me how I got picked for putting up these lights?" Chad called down from the top of the ladder as he placed the lights on the side of the house in the design that Troy had mapped out earlier. Ryan rolled his eyes as he took out yet another roll of lights and tossed it up to Chad.

"Because I'm to short and Troy the master mind behind this wonderful project, while you…well you're just the grunt." Ryan said laughing; Troy soon joined in and laughed as well shaking his head at the man

"Whatever, ya'll just making me do this cause ya'll are jealous."

"Yep, that's it, Chad we are jealous of you." Troy called out laughing just as Andre and Nick came back out of the house in matching tuxes. Troy nudged Ryan who turned around to look at his nephew and Andre.

"Goodness don't you two look cool." Andre and Nick smiled and popped their collars, making both men laugh at the boys' antics. Ryan rolled his eyes and looked at Troy who was beaming with pride.

"Gee, I wonder who taught them that."

"No need to thank me," Troy said giving both boys a high five. "They're going to be my little helpers tonight man…and I couldn't have asked for a better supporting cast." Troy said as he looked up at Ryan.

"And what are they supposed to be." Andre and Nick frowned at their Uncle's words as they tried to remember what it was that Troy had told them earlier, looking at Troy Andre walked over to him and placed his hands on his thighs and stood on this tiptoes and then looked back at Ryan before whispering in his father's ears.

"What are we posed to be again, daddy?"

"You and Nick are supposed to be my top secret agents in helping me give Mommy," he looked over at Nick who raced over and stood on the other side. "And Auntie Taylor her anniversary gift."

"You know man, your anniversary isn't till like next month." Chad called down from the ladder; Troy rolled his eyes and yelled back.

"I know but this has to work in order for the really big surprise to take place on our anniversary…matter of fact didn't I tell you this already." He shouted back as Ryan just laughed and shook his head.

"You know you can't talk to Chad he can be slow sometimes."

"Yeah, mommy says he's slow sometimes," Nick put in and then looked between Ryan and Troy with a questioning look on his face. "How'd you know?" his question made both men erupt in deep belly laughs, while Chad looked down at them with a frown on his face.

"Note to self remember to have a talk with Sharpay later."

Saturday rolled around and Troy could hardly keep his excitement under wraps, the first thing he did since he was slightly a little more mobile now was call in some breakfast from one of Taylor's favorite upscale restaurants downtown, and the only thing he could think about was how today was going to be a good day. "Baby," he whispered setting the trap on the nightstand and brushing his lips against her lightly. "Baby wake up." He murmured shaking her gently. Taylor groaned and opened her eyes and looked at Troy for a moment.

"Oh hey honey…good morning." She said before yawning, Troy reached over and picked up the tray and held it near Taylor's nose. Opening one eye, she eyed the food before looking up at him and smiling. "Is that Benny's." he shrugged.

"I hope so, cause that's who I called." He said, she squealed and moved to sit up reaching her hands out like a smile child. "Gimme Gimme." She said playfully, rolling his eyes he sat the tray down on her lap and brushed his lips against her forehead.

"Alright baby you enjoy your breakfast…I'm going to go ahead and get dress…and when you finish I want you to put on something sexy and meet me out front."

"What about Andre?"

"Chad is coming to get him…in maybe an hour." He said glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "Don't worry about anything baby I got this." Kissing her on the lips one last time he walked out of the room leaving Taylor alone with her breakfast which she happily ate without a second thought.

Once Troy was dressed, he went down the hallway to the room, he had told Andre to sleep in the night before so he could get the boy dressed. Pausing in the doorway for a moment he steady his wheels and looked at his son sleeping peacefully clutching his stuff Simba from Lion King that Troy had gotten for him right before he was even born. "He's just like his mother." Troy murmured as he watched his son. Pushing himself over to the bed he shook his head awake and smiled as Andre opened his hazel eyes. "Hey good morning little man…time to get dress Uncle Chad and Nick are coming to get you today…oh and don't forget tonight's the special night for mommy and daddy."

"I didn't forget daddy." The little boy exclaimed giggling as his father tickled him; the little boy kicked and waved his arms in the air. "Stop it daddy…you're killing me." The little boy gasped in between giggles. Troy smiled at his son, and shook his head.

"Alright then get ready son…I'll be back later you think you can handle it." Troy asked looking at his son who nodded and pointed at himself.

"Yeah, daddy I'm a big boy." Andre exclaimed proudly with a nod of his head, Troy smiled and ruffled his son's hair and stood up looking at the boy.

"Alright well go ahead and get dress Uncle Chad will be here soon." He said leaving so he could get all the way dressed, as he rolled down the hallway, his phone rang and he answered.

"Talk to me."

"How many times do I have to tell that you need to come up with a different way to answer you phone." Sharpay snapped, Troy laughed and looked around to make sure Taylor wasn't coming out of her room. "Anyway, is Taylor ready for her day of luxury?"

"Almost she's eating breakfast right now."

"Well, Chad is on his way right now with Nick, so make sure that he's ready to go." Troy rolled his eyes and went into the bathroom so he could wash his face.

"Sharpay…just come over here in an hour and help my lady have a good time today." He could practically hear her roll her eyes.

"Sure okay, Troy but just remember I'm doing this for Taylor because I know she's going to be happy…extremely happy with her surprise tonight."

"I know." Troy said cockily, he listened as Sharpay told him to stop being so cocky before he told her he had to go. He hung up the phone silently thinking to himself about tonight and he was hoping that it went as planned he didn't want anything to go wrong.

**A/N: Alright I hope you guys liked the update and don't forget to review...oh and check out the other two new stories that are out now...The Job and A Second Chance and tell me what you think. **

**See you guys next weekend.**

**Baby S **


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Well we are almost finished with this story we have one or two more chapters left and then this story will be complete. I hope you guys are enjoying this so far, and I just want to put out a little reminder if you haven't read my other two new stories **_**The Job**_** and **_**A Second Chance**_** please go and read them. Well, I hope you enjoy this update, and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty- Four

Taylor couldn't believe all the things that Troy had planned for her. He had asked Gabriella and Sharpay to take her out for a day of spa treatments and relaxation. When she had learned of his plans right before she left she asked him. 'Is this my anniversary present cause you do know that it's earlier?' He had simply laughed and shook his head before saying. 'Baby, this is just half of your gift.' After he said that, Sharpay and Gabriella had pulled her out of the house and they all headed downtown towards their favorite spa. "This is so sweet of Troy." Taylor murmured as she took off one of the cucumbers and looked over at Gabriella and Sharpay who had same green paste and cucumbers on their faces.

"I know…he's quite romantic when he wants to be…just like my Ryan."

"Can we please not talk about anything that you and my brother do..." Sharpay said with mock disgust making the two other women laugh, she soon joined in.

"Gosh, Shar, do you ever just bite your tongue and keep things to yourself."

"Nope, where's the fun in that." she asked innocently, Gabriella smirked when she heard that and turned her head in Taylor's direction.

"You know Nick told me that once." Gabriella said referring to her little nephew. "Ryan and I thought he'd got it from Chad but now I see where's he gets it from." Sharpay laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

"That's my baby boy…he needs to learn some things from his beautiful mother." Sharpay sighed as she laughed to herself for a moment and took off her cucumbers and looked at Taylor, picking up her smoothie she sipped some down before speaking.

"How's Andre doing?"

"Yeah, Tay how's little Dre." Gabriella asked, Taylor smiled as she thought about her son and spoke. Remembering a conversation she had with him earlier that week.

"Well, he is starting to really act like a little Troy. Running around trying to act all smooth," she giggled "Well I was talking to him and he told me he wanted to be a basketball player like Troy…" she trailed off as a few tears came to her eyes. Taking a deep calming breath she sighed and wiped her eyes. "He said that when daddy can walk again he's going to teach me everything." Gabriella and Sharpay quickly made their way over to Taylor and wrapped their arms around her.

"Tay, Troy's going to walk again." Gabriella said while rubbing the other woman's back, Taylor sniffled and sighed.

"I don't know…he hasn't told me anything in weeks," she between Sharpay and Gabriella. "He hasn't said one word to me and now I'm starting to think that maybe he's gotten some bad news."

"Troy would not keep something like that away from you, Taylor." Sharpay said firmly. "He loves you and he would tell you because he knows you would want to know." She stated positively Taylor and Gabriella nodded their heads for a moment as Taylor smiled weakly.

"I guess you're right."

"Honey, I know I'm right." Sharpay said with a smile, happy she could keep her friend on a positive thinking course when it came to Troy and his paralysis. "Now come on this is supposed to be a good day so no crying." Sharpay whispered to her friend with a smile on her face as she looked at her for a moment. "All we're supposed to do today is relax…so from now think happy thoughts."

"Okay." Taylor said softly as Sharpay and Gabriella hugged her once again.

That night Sharpay pulled up into Troy and Taylor's house, she glanced over at her friend and smiled. "Well, Tay I really had fun today, enjoy the rest of your night." She said with a knowing smirk as Taylor got out of the car. Sharpay made sure she got to the front door, and then she peeled off headed home for the evening. Taylor opened the door and was surprised to see both Nick and her son standing there in little tuxedos and giant grins plastered on their faces.

"Hi Mommy." Andre said with a smile as he held the door as best he could, Taylor smiled and looked at him and Nick.

"You two are dressed nicely what's going on." She asked looking behind them for any sign of Troy however she didn't see him. Nick nudged Andre and they both cleared their throats."

"Welcome Mrs. Bolton." They both said in their most serious tone. "Your date is outside." Both boys grabbed her hands after they closed the door. Andre paused however and looked his mother over.

"Oh that's right…" he murmured to himself. "Mommy I need to take your-." He was nudged yet again by Nick, rolling his eyes Andre looked at Taylor and puffed out his little chest. "Mrs. Bolton I'll take your coat." Taylor smiled and quickly shrugged off her coat and handed to Andre who could barely hold it so he and Nick carried it to the other side of the hallway and laid on the back of the sofa. "Now we can go." Andre said walking back and grabbing his mother's hand while Nick followed suit.

"Where are we going." She asked as they dragged her towards the backyard, Nick looked up at her and smiled.

"It's supposed to be a surprise."

"Oh really." She said chuckling as they continued to pull her through the house headed towards their backyard; Taylor could hardly keep the smile off her face as she looked at her son and Nick. When they opened the back door she saw, Troy sitting a single table while the entire backyard was lit up by lights and candles. Nick rushed over to the table and pulled out the chair while Andre led her over to the table. She blushed as Troy looked her over hungrily and she knew that he really did like her outfit. Smiling she sat down and looked over at Troy who just continued to look at her before looking at Andre and Nick.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem Mister Troy." Nick said with a nudge in Troy's side, Taylor giggled at the little boy as the boys rushed off towards the house leaving them alone. Troy looked her over for a moment before grinning.

"You look absolutely breathtaking." He murmured huskily, he reached out and took a hold of her hand and graze the back of it with his thumb smiling when she closed her eyes and gasped at his touch. "Did you enjoy yourself today?"

"Yes, I did," looking around she glanced back at Troy and raised an eyebrow. "What's all this?"

"Nothing really just something that I put together for you and me." She nodded her head, tucking it so she could blush; he looked at her for a moment and then smiled. "I'm really glad you enjoyed yourself today…you needed sometime to yourself to just relax, and hang out with the girls."

"You really worked hard at putting all this together." She said taking this time to look around yet again. He smiled at her and nodded his head for a moment before speaking. "Yeah I was really working hard at this I needed to make sure that everything was perfect for today."

"It isn't our anniversary."

"For me it doesn't need to be our anniversary for me to celebrate loving you." He said bringing her hand up to his lips; Taylor smiled at him and shook her head.

"You are to charming for your own good…but you know I love you."

"Love you too." He whispered kissing her hand again. Just as Nick and Andre returned carrying plates, sharing a look with Troy she smiled as her son and Nick came to the table setting the plates down in front of them. Bowing awkwardly the two little boys grinned and said.

"Enjoy."

"My you certainly taught them well." She said with a giggle, Troy looked at them as they left and then glanced at his wife and shrugged his shoulders.

"Their quick studies…I love the fact that they are so eager to help me out but you have to give Ryan and Chad credit as well, because they told them what to do as too." He said with a small smile as he motioned towards the food.

"Oh my goodness who cooked this." She whispered looking at him for a moment as he smiled and pointed at himself.

"I did." He smiled at her shocked face and continued. "I know you, and this is your favorite meal, baby."

"You're right about that, Troy so tell me you cooked all this for me."

"Yeah, baby I did so eat up you don't want your dinner to get cold." She nodded and started to eat; when Troy saw that she was finally eating he dug into his food as well happy that she seemed to be enjoying his dinner. They ate in silence for awhile before either of the finished. Troy wiped his mouth on a napkin and looked over at Taylor for a moment before speaking. "So how was your dinner?"

"It was delicious."

"Good." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her for a moment before speaking. "So how about we discuss our anniversary party what are we going to do for that?" Taylor just shrugged her shoulders, up till now she hadn't really thought about what she and Troy would do to celebrate their anniversary, usually it was a quiet affair but after the recent events that had taken place this year she felt it was necessary for them both to celebrate their relationship with close family and friends.

"Well what exactly did you have in mind." He shrugged for a moment unsure of what to say, not really wanting to give away some of his ideas. "Oh come on Troy…I know you've thought of something."

"Maybe I have, Taylor but the truth is I really don't know if you're going to go for it."

"It better not be nothing crazy." She said smirking in his direction.

"It's not crazy I assure you." He said motioning to someone behind her, Taylor turned around and saw Andre walking over to them, and he walked right over to Troy who was grinning and held out his hand. Their son smiled and laid something in the palm of his father's hand. While Troy sent Taylor a look, from across the table, before glancing down at his hand while Andre stood beside his father beaming.

"What is that?"

"Half of your anniversary gift." Troy said before looking down at Andre who pointed at himself proudly before exclaiming.

"I helped daddy find it."

"Oh really well sweetie that just makes it more special." She exclaimed as she held out her arms for him and he walked into them hugging his mother tightly. "So what is it." She asked looking between the most important men in her life. Andre and Troy shared a look, and Taylor couldn't even think of a time where they looked so alike. Troy looked at her for a brief moment before opening the palm of his hand and showing her a diamond bracelet. Reaching out he grabbed her wrist and put it on her while saying.

"How about this for our anniversary…we renew our vows."

"What?"

"In front of family and close friends." Taylor looked at Troy for a moment shock her jaw was slightly hanging open but she quickly closed it and looked at her husband. "We've been through so much lately…and I want us to go before God, our family and friends and reaffirm our love for one another."

"Troy, our anniversary is literally weeks away."

"So say yes."

"But Troy we have to plan this and -."

"I already have most of this planned out all I need is for my lovely wife to say yes…and you're the only part that's missing." As he said this he pushed his wheelchair away from the table and wheeled himself over to her side taking her hand he slide a golden diamond ring onto her finger.

"Troy."

"Everything is planned out…I wanted to make our anniversary special and-."

"Yes." She said answering him. He smiled and brushed a finger along her cheek grinning at her for a moment before saying.

"I'm so happy about this… we're going to renewing our vows." The only answer he received was a passionate kiss from Taylor as both of them forgot that their son was there. Andre made a disgusted face, just as Troy turned to look at him.

"Come here little man." Troy said as he pulled his son into a tight hug along with Taylor, happy that everything seemed to be turning out just right.


	25. Chapter 25

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews you guys have given me for the length of this story. This is the finally chapter of Stardom. I hate to see this story end but it has too. So I hope you all enjoy the last chapter of Stardom. **

**Baby S**

Chapter Twenty-Five

3 weeks later…

Troy looked at himself in the full-length mirror, everything was fine except for the fact that he was still in his wheelchair but that was going to change soon. Looking up as the door opened he smiled as Chad and Ryan walked in sporting their own tuxedos. "I have to give it to you Troy…you did pretty well for a man planning something like this by yourself. I could never do it..." Chad trailed off as he came and stood behind Troy and placed his hands on the handles on the wheelchair. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I guess…is Andre dressed."

"Yes he is man…did you work yourself out before getting dressed." Troy just nodded his head. Corey his physical therapist had shown up earlier that day to make sure everything was in order before going to get dressed.

"That's good..." Ryan said, he knew how much Troy would want to walk down the aisle today, and renew his vows. Chad nodded his head in agreement before placing a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder, and squeezing it.

"Taylor loves you man I know it doesn't matter to her…I mean it does…but as long as you're here."

"Chad I understand what you're trying to say okay." Troy said as he rolled himself around to face his friends. "And I know Taylor feels like that okay…don't worry man I'm going to be happy with this day…nothing and I mean nothing can bring it down." He replied with a smile. Chad and Ryan smiled at him and nodded their heads.

"That's good man because there's someone that wants to see you man…and we weren't sure if you wanted to see him."

"Who?"

"Jackson…" Chad trailed off as Troy clamped his mouth together and looked between Ryan and Chad before glancing between them towards the door. "He's right outside man…he wants to talk to you and I told him that I would see what I could do."

"You can let him in…give us a few minutes man." Chad and Ryan nodded and both headed towards the door. They spoke quietly to someone, who Troy could only assume was Jackson before stepping outside. Troy watched as Jackson entered the room, he looked nervous. Wheeling over towards him, he extended his hand and Jackson seemed to stare down in horror at the wheelchair, before looking up at Troy. Reaching out he took hold of Troy's hand and held it tightly.

"Thanks for seeing me man."

"You wanted to talk so let's talk." Troy replied getting right down to business. Jackson nodded his head and sighed as he starting talking.

"Oh my goodness Tay you look so gorgeous…Troy is going to love this dress on you." Gabriella exclaimed as she picked up a bobby pin using it to pin up one of Taylor's curls. Sharpay just smiled and snapped another picture with her camera.

"This is just gonna be a great day." She said, Taylor nodded her head in agreement and then looked at her mother and her mother-in-law, who were currently fussing over Andre and Nick. Both women were finding it quite difficult to fix the suits on the little boys. Sharpay looked over at her son and immediately said.

"Nick, you be good over there for Mrs. Bolton you hear me."

"Yes momma."

"You too, Dre." Taylor stated as she looked at her son.

"Okay, ma." He called back, as Taylor stood up and smoothed her dress over and looked at Gabriella and Sharpay who were smiling with her. Smiling she could feel her eyes starting to water. Gabriella immediately saw and fanned her face.

"Oh no you don't…don't cry sweetie…cause if you do then I will and even though Sharpay will never admit it she will too."

"I wouldn't cry," Sharpay exclaimed only to receive a death glare from Gabriella closing her mouth she looked back down at Taylor and nodded her head. "I would be bawling my eyes out." Satisfied with her answer Gabriella turned her and looked at Taylor and placed her hands on her hips.

"See so you can't cry." Taylor nodded her head and sighed.

"I'm just so emotionally right now…this is turning out to be such a beautiful day." She whispered as she fanned herself this time as she felt tears threatening to run down her cheeks. Smiling she looked at her friends and grasped their hands, and the three women immediately enveloped one another in a hug. "Thank you guys for being apart of this day."

"We wouldn't have it any other way." Sharpay replied as she looked at her friend for a moment. "Now I can't wait to see you get out there and renew those vows."

"Thanks Shar."

"You're welcome, Tay…now look at us, we already been through this like three times." She said motioning to herself, Taylor and Gabriella. "You think by now we wouldn't cry."

"You're so right." Gabriella sniffled on the other side of Taylor right before they started laughing.

"So you want me to forgive you." Troy asked as he looked at Jackson who looked like he was about to cry. Jackson just nodded to afraid to speak; Troy rolled closer to him and held up his hand. Eyeing the hand before him for a brief moment, Jackson reached out and shook it. "Man, I forgive me…I can't hold any grudges besides I did this to myself." Troy said motioning to the wheelchair. "Now I'm just trying to live my life…the best I can."

"If I could take your place I would man."

"Don't say something like that…I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy." Troy stated simply. "You don't want to be where I've been."

"And where's that?"

"Rock bottom…my wife almost left me, and then I end up in the hospital with them telling me I might never be able to walk again. I've been to the bottom and I'm still climbing myself out of the hole."

"Well if there's anyone who can…who can better themselves after hitting rock bottom that's you man." Jackson said softly, "I really hope we can be friends man." He whispered. "I've stopped everything I used to do man. I…I turned my life over to God and I even found myself a good woman."

"Wow, so you really are changing." Troy said genuinely surprised by what Jackson said. Nodding his head he looked at Troy.

"And I owe that all to you…I hate to say it but what happened to you really woke me up." He whispered as he looked at Troy. "So I want to thank you for waking me up." Troy nodded and smiled.

"I'm glad I could man…you, Trevor and me needed to wake up."

"And we are…so how's little man doing."

"Great getting to be a good little man." Troy said with proud smile spreading on his face, Jackson nodded his head as the door opened and Chad poked his head inside. Both men looked over at him and he stepped inside and sighed.

"The ceremony is starting." Troy nodded and looked one last time at Jackson who looked at him and gave him a small smile.

"Thanks for forgiving me."

"I can't hold grudges, Jackson so…I'll see you around." Troy said as he wheeled himself towards the door, Chad looked down at Troy as he came out of the room. "Did you tell Taylor to head down the aisle?"

Chad just nodded in confusion not sure what his friend was planning but knowing that it was probably going to be good. He followed behind Troy as he wheeled himself down to the double doors that would lead to the church room where all their guest and now Taylor was waiting.

"Troy, you ready…now remember if you need help I'll be here." Chad turned around at the sound of Corey Rawls voice. He knew the man as Troy's physical therapist, Corey walked up to Troy followed by Ryan. In Corey's hand was a cane, Troy reached out for it and grabbed it as he placed it on the floor and stood. Chad stood in stun as his friend, who he thought would never stand let alone stand and walk take two cautious steps towards him.

"Can you get rid of that damn chair." He stated smiling. Still speechless, Chad grabbed the chair and pushed it into the nearest room. Corey and Ryan stood watching Troy, Ryan with a look of shock on this face while Corey just watched with pride shinning in his eyes.

"Told you I was a good therapist."

"Yeah, man you weren't lying." Troy said as he walked towards him and grabbed his hand. Shaking it he looked at Corey and couldn't help but keep the smile off his face. "Thanks man."

"You're welcome…now go and surprise the mess out of your wife." Troy nodded and looked at Ryan and Chad who still were unable to say anything. Smiling at his friends, expressions he looked at both of them and leaned against his cane.

"You guys ready?"

"Um…I think…I mean yeah man shoot I can't wait to see everyone's faces." Chad said running his hands together, they stood there for a moment as the being notes of Troy and Taylor's song floated through the speakers. Moving towards the doors, Troy gave the signal and the doors opened up everyone turned and their mouths literally dropped opened however the only person Troy seemed to be focus on was Taylor who stood on the far end her hand covering her mouth in shock. Smiling he took a step forward just as the voices of Eric Benet and Tamia started singing.

_I never knew such a day could come  
And I never knew such a love  
Could be inside of one_

Taylor couldn't believe it when she saw it. Her husband was actually walking. Troy was actually walking. She covered her mouth with her hand and looked at him her vision becoming blurry with tears as she watched the small miracle before her. She had always hoped that he would walk again, however she had started to prepare herself for the idea of him never walking again. She blinked and felt two hot tears escape her eyes.

_And I never knew what my life was for  
But now that you're here I know for sure  
I never knew till I looked in your eyes  
I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life  
And I never knew that my heart could feel  
So precious and pure  
One love so real_

Troy could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he took his steps towards his wife, his heart was beating, pounding against his ribcage as he watched her. For months he had dreamed of doing this. He had dreamed of walking to her, and embracing her. He had never lost hoped that he would walk again just like he had never stopped loving her.

_Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Now baby the days and the weeks  
And the years will roll by  
But nothing will change the love inside  
Of you and I  
And baby I'll never find any words  
That could explain  
Just how much my heart my life  
My soul you've changed_

It was a dream that all she could think about as she looked at him. She wanted to rush out there and meet him halfway, and place kisses all over his face. She could feel her need to be with him as he walked down the aisle. If this was the other half of his gift, she would never ask him for another thing, because with this gift she now had everything she finally had her husband back. The one who would sooth her when she was feeling down, the one who could kiss her forehead in reassure when she doubted herself. She had Troy Bolton back.

_Can you run to these open arms  
When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
I'm your woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you  
No touch has ever felt so wonderful  
(You are incredible)  
And a deeper love I've never known  
(I'll never let you go)  
I swear this love is true  
(Now and forever to you)  
(only for you)  
To you  
Can I just see you every morning when  
I open my eyes  
Can I just feel your heart beating beside me  
Every night  
Can we just feel this way together  
Till the end of all time  
Can I just spend my life with you  
Can you run to these open arms_

Troy couldn't believe he was actually walking towards Taylor. He couldn't believe that after their crazy year it was actually going end with a bright spot. He knew that taking those drugs had hurt Taylor deeply. He knew that when he had been hurt he had pushed Taylor to her limit, he almost pushed away the one and only woman who loved him. He almost pushed away the woman he loved; he almost pushed away the mother of his child. At the thought he paused in his steps as a sob racked through him. Lifting his head, he was openly crying now. He looked down the aisle at Taylor and knew that he wouldn't be able to complete the walk down the aisle without her by his side just like he wouldn't be able to continue his life without her by his side. "Taylor, baby…" he called out softly.

_When no one else understands  
Can we tell God and the whole world  
You're my woman, and you're my man  
Can't you just feel how much I love you  
With one touch of my hand  
Can I just spend my life with you_

Taylor knew he needed her the moment he started crying, and when he called out for her that was it. She was going to go to him no matter what. Stepping down, she immediately went to him. She could see him watching her with love shining in his eyes for her. With a smile on her face, she came to stand beside him. He reached out and grabbed her hand holding it tightly, and together they started walking towards the altar together.

_Can I just spend my life with you  
Can I just spend my life with you  
(Forever here with you)  
Can I just spend my life with you_

When they finally reached the altar, Troy leaned over and kissed her not caring if the preacher cleared his throat or not. This was about them and their love. He was going to express to her just how much he cared, loved and cherished her. He looked at her, before reaching out and brushing her tears away before whispering. "I love you."

"I love you too, Troy."

_Can I just see you every morning when I  
Open my eyes_


End file.
